Jasper Hale Love Story
by Adelyn Hale
Summary: Adelyn Cullen is twin sister of Edward her life as a vampire and her adventures with her mate Jasper. Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Adelyn, Selena and Jason.
1. Chapter 1

Name : Adelyn Elizabeth Masen Cullen

Date of Birth : June 20th 1901

Date of transformation : 1918 at the age of 17

Source : Carlisle Cullen

Family : Edward Masen Sr. (Father), Elizabeth Masen (Mother), Edward Masen Cullen (Twin Brother).

Birth Place : Chicago Illinois

Hair Color : Bronze, Long hair, Straight

Eye Color : Green as a Human / Grey or Black as Vampire.

Mate : Jasper Whitlock Hale.

Ability : Can borrow other vampire's power for long period of time with exception of Bella's power.

(Note : Adelyn's power can be enhanced and make it more effective if the person with the power stays with her for so some time. So she can use Edward's, Alice's and Jasper's ability without their presence because she stayed with them for more than fifty years. She can see through the Shape shifter and Hybrids sometimes.)

Education : Two Doctors degree , Architecture and degree in the History and Arts.


	2. Chapter 2

Name : Jason Cullen.

Date of Birth : Sep 10 2006

Parents : Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen.

Siblings : Renesmee Cullen Twin sister.

Abilities : Vampire Shield

Mate : Alice Cullen.

Eye Color : Brown.

(Note : Jason ability affects Alice's ability as well as Edward's but not Adelyn's or Jasper's).


	3. Chapter 3

Normal Pov:

Adelyn was born to Edward Masen Sr and Elizabeth Masen in June 20 th 1901. Five minutes younger twin sister of Edward Masen Jr. Her father is a successful lawyer, provided with money and advantages including music lessons and the opportunity to attend private school; however although her father provided them in material ways. He was emotionally distant and often always from home on business. This absence made up by Adelyn close relationship with her brother and her mother.

Adelyn excelled in her studies and became accomplished Violinist and she grow older Adelyn and her mother's fear that they would lose Edward in the War.

The older Adelyn gets she started to show signs of seeing things that won't happen or had already happen in the future or the past. Nine months before their Eighteenth birthday the Spanish Influenza hit Chicago, infecting her father and few short days later he was dead,some of the families in Chicago also suffered the same fate. But the second hit took a toll on the Masen family by engulfing all the members in the family. They were treated in the hospital where Cullen worked. Elizabeth Masen started to notice the behavior in and don't know that he can save them but she had an idea and one day she asked him to save her two children as she died in his arms. Adelyn Masen he read the letter pad in the was dying more than her brother Edward Masen who was in the other bed holding each other hands. He was moved by the words and the interaction they had with them even in the unconscious stage.

He couldn't wait any longer and he took them to his home and placing them in the one of the rooms and started to bite them to change them and he waited for the change to happen.

Adelyn Pov

I first thought that I died and something went through my skin and my body started to burn alive. It was excruciating. I wanted the fire to be put out. I was screaming, pain started to engulf me and its been for four days. Mostly only for three days but its been for four days for me. The pain is so much that I thought that I was in hell burning alive. Once the pain started to subside and finally it was gone and I opened my eyes and I can see almost anything it was so perfect and sometimes I felt like I was blind and this is the first time seeing the world.

I burn in my throat is getting back as I clutched my throat as I gasped.

Come on you need to hunt said Carlisle.

Go on Addy I will see you soon said Edward with red eyes.

I know too that I lost my eye color too. I sighed and went to hunt with Carlisle.

Close your eyes Carlisle said.

I did as he told me to do concentrate on the surroundings as I could hear the noise as I snapped my attention towards the direction I could hear the noise of something move as I towards the sound as I saw some deer. I pounced on the deer and drank from it.

Had enough Adelyn he asked me.

What am I ?. I nervously asked him.

I am sorry to do this to you but I turned you into a Vampire said .

So I'm a Vampire I asked him.

Yes, Did Edward also turned into a Vampire I asked him.

Yes your mother asked me to save you both said .

That's quite alright I smiled to him.

You are angry at me he stared in shock.

No my Mother's dying wish to be saved so you did I could never be angry at you. But I cannot say the same to Edward I told him.

Ya Edward already talked with me yesterday he said to me.

So Edward woke much earlier than me I asked him.

Yes but he had complete three days. But you took about four days he said to me.

Alright I need to see him I said to him.

And Adelyn please call me Carlisle he said to me.

Sure Carlisle I told him.

Me and Carlisle ran towards our house. It would take like forty minutes to walk but we reached in five minutes.

Edward I called for him.

Addy thank goodness you are okay. I started to panic that you haven't came he told me.

Its alright I'm here I said and I gave him a hug.

It took us complete two months to get a proper settlement and about the story. Mine and Edward eye color is still red. So we cannot go out of the house in little over a year so we both need to stay in the house. Carlisle will work as a doctor.

I just wish that I could go to our parents house and take some things from the house as some memorable Item I thought as I came downstairs.

Hey maybe we could ask Carlisle about getting it Edward suddenly told me.

What I only thought in my mind Edward. How do you know what I was thinking I asked him.

I don't know, I heard it so I thought you said it Edward shrugged his shoulder.

Maybe we need to tell Carlisle about it I told him.

Ya he could tell us what this means Edward told me.

When Carlisle came home from work it was dark.

Carlisle guess what Edward can read minds I told him.

Really that's interesting Carlisle told me as he thought it would be useful gift it could come in handy.

Your right Carlisle it could come in handy I told him.

Edward and Carlisle stood there shocked because I could do that as well.

I now understand what you mean Edward it is like that person screaming in my head I told him.

So you could also read mind now is it Carlisle asked me.

Maybe since we are twins so our powers maybe the same. That cannot be possible because the Volturi also has twins but they have completely different powers. I don't know this is the only conclusion we can come with I told him.

They nodded their head and started to go do their work. And I went to closet and started to raid the closet to find a suitable attire. I still had the sense of fashion about clothes. We still are somewhat wealthy so I could always buy some more clothes than before. Its been two years since our change. I will always try to make this into a family were we do things that is proper for a family.

I started my normal routine about changing clothes and other routine is where I found my eyes started to become more towards grey shade than gold.

Carlisle Edward I need to show you guys something I told them as they came down stairs.

Why my eyes are turning Grey and not gold I asked them.

I don't know you are something completely different from what the circumstances of a vampire but its completely different for yours said Carlisle with amazement in his voice.

Thank you Carlisle sighed Adelyn.

We need to move from this town. People are getting suspicious about us said Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

Well we are going to Columbus Ohio said Carlisle.

Autumn season are the best Ohio I grinned at the thought.

Well you do make it more positive about everything said Edward.

That's what make us moving so why not be more positive I told them.

Very well we leave tomorrow said Carlisle.

I need to pack some and buy new clothes here I said running to my room.

Normal POV:

We left the next day to Columbus Ohio. The story goes there as we are the Niece and Nephew of Carlisle.

Adelyn still has some trouble with blood not as much as Edward. She can go to the hospital with ease and she loves to help

Carlisle with as much as she can with her knowledge. She went to college after a year of being a newborn.

Adelyn is an assistant doctor for Carlisle. But she only works half of the time there she sometimes goes home to be with

Edward. Edward still in school because he cannot come to the hospital to work.

Carlisle and Adelyn is at work at where they were called to check a patient who is presumably dead.

I cannot believe it Carlisle. She still alive but they put her in the morgue said Carlisle.

What do you think her name is asked Carlisle

I think her name is Esme Evenson. She is loosing conscious I cannot do much of the mind reading Adelyn said.

We don't have much time Carlisle we need to do some thing said Adelyn.

We need to change her said Carlisle.

I take it you have some connection with her said Adelyn.

Come on lets go. You will sign us out and meet me at the house in twenty minutes said Carlisle.

Sure I will make sure of that and you need to fill us in with the story about You and Esme Carlisle said Adelyn.

I will do it Adelyn please we don't have much time Carlisle said to Adelyn.

Adelyn nodded her head and came back to their room to pick up their bags and other paper works to their house. On the way out she saw one of her colleague.

Jacob our shift is over so we are heading out now so take care said Adelyn.

See you tomorrow then said Jacob smiling.

See you later said Adelyn.

Adelyn reached her home near the forest. She could hear Esme scream As she went into the house.

Adelyn can you change her clothes please said Carlisle.

I hope she is turned in three days and not four said Adelyn rubbing her head.

How are holding up Edward Carlisle asked him.

I thought you are staying in the hospital for another shift Edward asked Adelyn.

I thought it too but, if Esme is changed we need to move so I came back for the fabricated story to tell I told them.

Adam is going to broken heart because he does not want me to move out of the hospital Adelyn told them.

I told you not to be friends with the humans Edward told Adelyn.

I really like this kid you need to come see him the day we leave or he leaves from the broken leg Adelyn told him.

We will go tomorrow if you want replied Edward.

Okay said Adelyn and went to the room Esme was kept and started to change her dress. Adelyn already like Esme because she desperately craved some women company. You cannot share everything with your brother. Some times she spends her time with more female patient because she can talk or they will talk to her about their problems. This made her more human and can share some advises to her patients.

Adelyn picked one of her clothes for Esme. Adelyn is taller than Esme. So Esme will not have problems with clothing. She wiped the blood of Esme and started to clean her with water and dress her with a blue satin gown that is popular in this period of time so she put it on for her.

We are moving from this town is it or just staying here or moving out of the town Carlisle asked Adelyn.

We cannot stay here longer because people know that she died said Carlisle.

That's alright I just tell the chief doctor about that we are moving to different place sighed Adelyn.

Edward we are leaving tomorrow by eight o'clock Adelyn said to Edward.

At the Hospital-  
Adelyn came to the hospital in the morning. Its been almost eight o'clock. Everyone smiles at Adelyn because they like her because she talks and advises people about their pain.

Good morning Dr. Adelyn said the Nancy.

Good morning to you to said Adelyn.

Dr. Adelyn who is this ? asked the Nancy.

Well Nancy this Edward my twin brother Adelyn told her.

Well nice to meet you Edward said Nancy.

You too Nancy said Edward.

Come on Edward lets go before she ask you go talk with her Adelyn thought.

Alright I see you later Edward told her .

She really thinks unnecessary things in her head Adelyn said slowly to Edward.

Addy you came said Adam her 8 years old patient.

Hello Adam how are you ? asked Adelyn.

I'm good said Adam.

Addy who is this? asked Adam.

Adam this is Edward Adelyn told him.  
You brought him so I could watch him before I leave right said Adam.

Yes you wanted to see him before you leave so I thought today is the day Adelyn said to him.

So you mean to say I will leave today asked Adam.

Possibly if it heals up fast said Adelyn.

So why don't you talk with Edward Adelyn said to Adam.

I will be right back to you, first I need to see the other doctor said Adelyn.

Its okay Adam nodded his head.

Adelyn left Edward with Adam to go and see the doctor who is in the blood test room. Edward could not control himself so she left him with Adam where they cannot smell the blood.

where are you Adelyn asked the Chief doctor.

In here Adelyn said .

How are you Sandra asked Adelyn.

I'm perfectly fine so what can I do for you asked Sandra.

Me and my Uncle Carlisle are moving out of this state to most probably New York because we have family there and they need us back there so we will leaving in about two or three days so Carlisle is already packing so I came to tell you that we are leaving Adelyn said to Sandra.

What I cannot find two of the doctors here fast said Sandra.

I know but we cannot do anything. We are going to take care of the family there said Adelyn sadly.

That's fine but I am going to miss you said Sandra.

Me too we had a great friend ship said Adelyn.

So we will see you later said Adelyn.

Guess what we will contact your mother and tell her to pick you up and then you could go home Adam said Adelyn.

Me and my Uncle and all our family members leave this place as well by in a week to New York said Adelyn.

I will miss you so much Addy said Adam.

Me too you are the one of the best patient that I ever had Adelyn said to him.

Why don't to take rest and we will be going now said Adelyn.

Bye Addy said Adam.

Bye Adam said Adelyn and Edward together.


	5. Chapter 5

Adelyn and Edward started to go home from the hospital. I see why took a liking to the that kid. He is good and intelligent about everything and it is great to talk to him said Edward.

Ya I know one day I'm going to adopt a human baby boy or girl to raise him as my own or as a brother said Adelyn dreamily.

You are trying to get rid of me asked Edward.

No absolutely not but that does not mean than I cannot love anyone said Adelyn.

You do know that I will find a human or a vampire as a mate too asked Adelyn.

I'm kinda preparing for that said Edward.

As they reach their house it is almost dark and they went inside the house. They went into their room and started to relax in her room. they spent their day in packing the house as soon as Esme wakes up they will be leaving after few months so they need to be prepared if any accidents happen with Esme. Carlisle always spend his time in Esme's room while holding her hand.

They day arrived for Esme to wake up. Edward and Carlisle are in the front and Adelyn stayed behind them to make sure she is not attacked. As Esme woke up from the transformation.

Esme are you alright asked Carlisle.

Dr. Cullen is that really you asked Esme as she blinked her eyes to see if it is real.

Its me Esme said Carlisle.

What happened to me ? asked Esme.

Well you fall of a cliff and you were almost in the brink of death when we found you and we couldn't have saved you as a human so we turned into a vampire said Carlisle.

Oh no all these are real I lost my baby boy said Esme.

Oh I'm really sorry for your lose Esme said Adelyn.

Who are you ? asked Esme.

Sorry I forgot, my name is Adelyn and this is Edward we are vampires too said Adelyn.

Carlisle you need to take her for her first hunt, She must be thirsty said Adelyn.

Esme gasped as her thirst hits her finally.

Come on we are going for the first hunt said Carlisle as he held his hand for Esme as they went for their first hunt.

Do you think Esme is Carlisle singer Edward ? asked Adelyn.

Maybe that is what I'm getting from their mind said Edward.

Okay Do you think Rochester is good Edward, because Esme and Me need more clothes said Adelyn.

Depression took a toll on Rochester too but we will be fine said Edward.

Do I need to work there as well or stay here until we move from Rochester asked Adelyn.

I think you should work but You have ask Carlisle said Edward.

Esme and Carlisle came back from the hunt.

Oh wow Esme come on you need to change the dress said Adelyn.

You have no worries what so ever is it Esme asked Adelyn.

One thing is that I lost my son and that is all I have regret about being a vampire said Esme sadly.

Every women will always wanted to have a child so I really feel for you Esme said Adelyn as she hugged Esme.

Since vampires cannot have children it always hard for us to try fulfill the possibilities of having children said Adelyn sadly.

Are you a doctor also asked Esme.

Yes Esme I'm also a doctor with Carlisle said Adelyn.

Why is your eye color is grey and not gold like them asked Esme.

My human eyes were green so it just intensified after my first year and don't know why I have grey eyes said Adelyn.

Esme fit into the family after sometimes and Carlisle and Esme got married and its been almost a year of their marriage.

Carlisle and Edward talking so Adelyn and Esme went down stairs to see what is going on.

I'm leaving to curve my blood from the humans said Edward.

Adelyn knew that he is having those thoughts for sometimes now so she was prepared for it. She felt heartbroken but she is strong enough to go through it without Edward.

Fine GO when you decide to come back don't think I will forgive you that easily Edward said Adelyn angrily.

Edward left the house when Adelyn went to hug Carlisle and dry sobbed for an hour and did the same thing with her as Esme also started to dry sob for a while.

Carlisle come on we are going to work in the near by hospital who need a doctor or two so this time I'm going to be a full doctor said Adelyn.

Of course said Carlisle as they left to the hospital to work to surpass the pain of Edward and they were working for more shifts and Esme started to do architecture as an hobby. It was great and we will do anything to change the emotional climate of the family.

Its been almost two years when Edward came back home with red eyes to our house in Rochester.

I know you would be back said Adelyn.

Addy I'm sorry said Edward sadly.

I will forgive you but never forget your mistake and for that punishment you will never get to hug me or anything until I say so and will only talk with you in One word answer from now on said Adelyn.

At least I deserve it, but you will forgive and forget right begged Edward.

One day I will but not now, I am going for a walk and won't come back until later said Adelyn as she grabbed her jacket.

Do you mind if I come asked Carlisle.

No I don't mind said Adelyn shaking her head.

They left the house and went for a walk as they came through an alley. A strong smell of blood hit them to make them search for it.

Oh my goodness Carlisle we need to do something, its Rosalie Hale said Adelyn.

We will take her home and change her and explain it to her said Carlisle.

Yes come on we can take the shortcut as she doesn't have much time said Adelyn.

Adelyn and Carlisle went towards the house as Esme and Edward came towards the house.

What is going on why do you have Rosalie Hale Carlisle ? asked Esme.

We will explain it after in detail please wait said Carlisle.

Addy go and clean her up I'm sure Esme can't come there said Carlisle.

Sure I will take care of her said Adelyn.

Me and Adelyn were near the bank as we smelt blood as we followed it to the alley it is where we found her in floor almost naked said Carlisle.

We needed to save her life said Adelyn.

I cleaned her and changed her clothes she is going to be okay about the news said Adelyn.

Esme come on we need to do shopping for clothes said Adelyn grinned as she rubbed her hands.

Esme chuckled as they went to buy some clothes for Rosalie Hale.

Its been almost three days of those torture for the others staying in the house.

Rosalie woke up and asked who are you ? what am I doing here ?.

Rosalie my name is Adelyn Why don't you sit down and let us explain pleaded Adelyn.

Rosalie nodded her head and sat down near the bed.

Rosalie we are vampires said Carlisle.

VAMPIRES yelled Rosalie.

Yes Rosalie Me and Carlisle were on for a walk when we found you dying we couldn't do anything but to change you said Adelyn.

Come on I will take you to your first hunt said Adelyn.

You know Rose I know what you want but we cannot have kids as we are vampires said Adelyn.

Oh said Rosalie sadly.

I really wanted to have kids said Adelyn as they came back from thee hunt which went pretty good.

Addy I really need to take revenge on those who killed me said Rosalie.

You can do that and you need to promise that you will come back to us said Adelyn.

Yes I will come back said Rosalie.

Then lets pack your clothes said Adelyn.

Rosalie and Adelyn came back to the house to tell others.

Everyone Rosalie is good to have some time alone to finish her business and she will come back to us said Adelyn.

That's quite alright dear said Esme.

And Rose I need some action too so make to much more theatrical said Adelyn grinning.

Of course will do Addy said Rosalie with small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

As the Cullen's were about to move from Rochester to Gatlinburg Tennessee she returned to them and they happily accepted her and took her with them and again Carlisle has been accepted as a Doctor with Adelyn. Its been nearly a year as they settled down in Gatlinburg.

Rosalie usually has some hunting trip alone on her own for a while now where she would go for almost two days hunting trip and some site-seeing. Rosalie ran towards us and called Carlisle and Adelyn.

ADELYN CARLISLE you have same him please change him I need him said Rosalie crying.

Come on Rose bring him to my room and set him in the bed said Adelyn.

Rosalie nodded her head and ran to the room. Carlisle and Adelyn came in to the room as Carlisle started to bite him as the venom started to spread. Adelyn started to clean the wound and the blood from his body as they change his dress. Adelyn couldn't take it anymore as she wanted to leave the house.

I'm leaving for work and Carlisle came to the hospital when ever you feel like you are ready said Adelyn.

Why she left the house snapped Rosalie.

What do you know about Adelyn ? Rosalie asked Edward.

She hates me because I have found someone and not her said Rosalie.

Is that what you think about her Rosalie ? and don't let her hear that and she will never talk to you like she is doing to me said Edward.

Why does she has to be stubborn asked Rosalie.

She is not stubborn, When Edward left us she couldn't move and she has to deal with all of us problem and her's as well ours didn't come out of the room for a month said Esme.

I have to drag her out of the house and bring her to the hospital for distraction Carlisle added .

She never been negative about anything, now also she is actually preparing for our next move said Edward.

Adelyn left after that to the hospital and started to work as the pediatrician and interaction with the kids and their laughter is what she needed and she started to preparing to build a house in Forks Washington.

It was great day and she really don't want to go home with all the tension been around the house. She came back home and saw everyone sitting in the living room except Rosalie.

We need to move from here after Emmett wakes up said Adelyn.

Where do you think we should go ? asked Carlisle.

I brought a house in the Forks Washington the house is not in the town said Adelyn.

We need to finish up with new furniture and fittings said Esme.

Rosalie came to the living room as she heard Adelyn voice. She felt conflicted how convey her sorry to Adelyn. Adelyn saw the face of Rosalie's face and asked her

Rose is there something you are willing to say ? asked Adelyn.

Adelyn I'm sorry because what I said to you in the morning behind your back said Rosalie.

I heard everything you said about me Rose, just don't do that again said Adelyn hugging Rosalie.

I need to some relaxing time and started to pack my stuff said Adelyn sadly.

Adelyn went to her room and turned on the shower and started to put some aroma oil as she finishes her cleaning and relaxing session and started to pack her things and finish up the packing by night. Adelyn loves to read as much she likes her job so she always read some random books or anything about Civil War.

She still don't know fully about her powers because mind reading comes naturally and she can bloke that power or turn it off from time to time that Edward cannot do it.

Emmett woke up from the transformation as we told him about he is a vampire and other things he needed to know.

Rose why don't you take him this time it will be fun and you both can have some conversation and get to know each other said Adelyn.

I will be moving to the house in a few weeks so Esme and I will be travelling today and we will call you from the local postal office said Adelyn.

Esme we will be going there and finish up the work said Adelyn.

Yes come on said Esme.

Adelyn and Esme left to prepare the house for them to settle in.

Esme I'm going to the local hospital ask them if they have job openings said Adelyn.

Sure I will just finish with some stuff here said Esme smiling.

Adelyn went to the hospital's office to inquire about the job. Everyone just see her with their jaws dropped, its quite comical for her to see her with that reaction which Edward hates and she feels quite protective anyone of her family takes care of them with that attention.

Hello is there any job openings for doctors because Me and my adoptive father need a job here said Adelyn.

Oh thank goodness we needed all the help we could get, I will just tell the Chief doctor about it and when you will be joining said the Receptionist.

We just doing some last minute preparations to the house, mostly we will be coming by end of the week said Adelyn.

That's great why don't you come tomorrow and we will talk with the Chief doctor said the Receptionist.

Absolutely see you tomorrow at the same time said Adelyn.

Adelyn know that she and Carlisle got the job they just want to make them see less desperate to find more doctors.

Adelyn drove home as she came to the drive way she smelt unfamiliar scent from the forest as parked the car and her in to investigate.

Who is it ? come on and show your self Adelyn hissed.

Sorry I just wanted to come and talk with you and your family because I really need to learn about changing my diet said a small girl with pixie cut.

What is your name Pixie ? asked Adelyn.

Pixie replied My name is Alice as she brought her hand to shake it.

Adelyn Cullen said Adelyn as she shakes her hand.

I already know that said Alice grinned.

Adelyn suddenly had a vision about she joining the family as she came out of the vision.

What was that ? asked Adelyn still shock.

Well you saw a vision about the future I see that all the time said Alice grinned.

Well I believe you are telling me the truth so we will go and meet Esme the others are not here yet said Adelyn.

Esme can you come downstairs we have some company said Adelyn.

Esme came downstairs as she saw Alice with Adelyn. Esme was alarmed about the fast that she has red eyes and she is a complete stranger to them.

Addy who is this ? asked Esme.

Esme this is Alice she wants to come and live with us in this family said Adelyn.  
Carlisle informed me that they will be coming here today so they will decide what do we do, I already like her said Esme smiling.

Oh I know that already Esme said Alice.

Esme raised her eyebrow confused as she looked at Adelyn for explanation.

Oh I forgot Esme Alice can see the future, and I sort of saw the future to not like reading her mind but like I'm seeing the future said Adelyn.

So there more to your power than just mind reading is it said Esme.

Maybe it sort works like I had with Alice said Adelyn.

You are a strange enigma Adelyn said Esme smiling.

That I love to crack it myself said Adelyn grinning.

Or you could use someone else's help said Alice.

I think we are going to great sisters with great fashion taste said Adelyn with a smirk.

Come on we will discuss about those new shoes that I saw near the mall that we are going to go with Esme today before everyone comes home said Alice.

Oh and we could share them with each other except the clothes because they will be pretty long for you said Adelyn rubbing her hands.

As promised Alice, Esme and Adelyn went to Portland to shop for clothes for their new house and some food to facade a human life.


	7. Chapter 7

They went to the mall to shop for some clothes and other essentials for the house and groceries as well it was one of the fun trip they had. Adelyn been having some visions of her family coming to the house today when they complete their shopping and Alice is not talking about it so she read Alice's mind to see if she saw anything and their is nothing about her family or the visions about the vision she had.

I had a vision about they coming to thee house sooner than we expected them Esme said Adelyn.

I didn't see that maybe you have an attachment to them so close that you see that said Alice.

You will be like that and you will be started to see their future as well because you will be a Cullen or a Hale soon Alice said Adelyn.

Come on we better be off said Esme holding Adelyn's hand as they left the house.

This will shock them so much and Edward will be so pissed from the act you are going to do Alice said Adelyn grinning.

Why are you so exited that I'm going to do that your brother ? said Alice confused.

What ever you do to piss off Edward Adelyn is on board said Esme smiling.

They reached their house in a few minutes run from the mall by the forest. They were about to reach they house where Edward and Emmett came running towards them because they might smelt a new smell that is not Esme's or Adelyn's.

Its alright this is Alice she needs our help with the diet change said Esme.

Alice why don't you go to the house with Addy so we could talk with them in a civilized manner without any suspicions said Esme.

Esme why don't you say why Alice need to be here with us and everyone need to say their opinions if Alice need to say here

with us or not and Carlisle can make the decision with that said Adelyn.

She is good person and she needs our help said Esme.

I'm good with her if she and I get along said Rosalie not interested.

I really need a another sister said Adelyn.

She needs a family said Edward.

Another sister said Emmett grinning.

So Carlisle your decision asked Adelyn.

Sure she could stay said Carlisle.

YES I knew you would say that said Alice as she ran into Edward's room as she started to clean up his room and making room for her stuff that we brought that today.

Carlisle ! Edward ! a word said Adelyn.

Okay we will go to my office room said Carlisle.

Alice can see the future said Adelyn.

That's quite fascinating said Carlisle surprised.

I can see them too said Adelyn.

How asked Edward.

I showed him the first memory I had when Alice came to meet me in the forest.

You saw the memory of the meeting we had now about Alice being the part of our family asked Edward.

Yes and when we where in the mall I saw you guys coming today than your initial plan on coming tomorrow but Alice didn't see it said Adelyn.

I think maybe there more to my powers than this, what do you guys say? asked Adelyn.

It happened as the first time I did it with Edward, I saw her and it sort clicked as if i been doing that for some time said Adelyn.

We keep on tabs about the future with Alice said Edward standing to go to his room.

Oh Carlisle you don't have miss this go on there is going to be a quite show with Alice and Edward said Adelyn grinned.

Sure said Carlisle chuckling.

WHAT WHY MY STUFF FROM THE IN THE GARAGE Edward yelled at Alice.

Because the scenery in your room is great so you will be giving it to your new sister said Alice as she high-fives Adelyn as they leave Edward annoyed.

As the Cullen's were on their hunt when they were disrupted by some group of Indians near the river. They wanted to expose them but Carlisle asked to make some treaty about them being off their land as they both accepted it.

Its been almost a year since been the treaty has been made and Adelyn and Carlisle are working in the hospital as the substitute doctors for the time being. Almost every hospital will beg them not to go because they are that much trained and practitioners. Adelyn's visions and Alice's about the future brings them closer than ever because they both had to see those visions together or separately and compare them together.

Alice and Adelyn sees a vision about Adelyn being in the a cafe as she waiting for someone for so long and suddenly the door opens to see the man with black eyes with a lot of scars in him enter the cafe as he sat in the empty table Adelyn went to him and sat opposite to him and said You kept me waiting long enough as she smirked.

He starred in confusion about what she said and said my apologies ma'am.

I'm Adelyn said Adelyn and held her hand.

Major Jasper Whitlock Ma'am said Jasper as he took her hand without any question.

As they both came out of the vision. Edward saw what is happening in the vision and came to me and hugged me because we both wanted to find a mate for us and he knew what she wanted to do with her life and he understood her wishes and respected her for it.

Everyone come to the living room said Adelyn.

After few minutes everyone came into the living room. Adelyn is quite nervous about the matter and too conflicted to ask them even though they would say yes but the nervousness didn't really making the matter ease.

Don't be nervous dear and say what is it that you are going to say said Esme.

I got a vision with Alice about meeting a person in Philadelphia so we think he is my mate so I really need your help in Finding so you have to let me search him and get him back to us said Adelyn.

Of course you can find him and here is the list of houses that we will be staying so if you find him you could bring him to any of this house or use your vision to locate us and come back to us said Carlisle.

Alice came out of the room with some bags and said I packed some clothes and other things like the cash so you could get some money and work that you will need.

Thanks Alice I owe you big time said Adelyn.

Oh I will tell when you pay me off said Alice grinning.

I will leave tonight and reach the nearby hotel and get some work things out and travel from there said Adelyn.

Be careful and call us when ever you need us said Carlisle.

Alright see you guys in few years said Adelyn.


	8. Chapter 8

Adelyn reached Philadelphia in two days of travelling. She is searching for the cafe and near by hotel for her stay. After searching for two days she finally found the cafe.

Hello my name is Adelyn Cullen I need a room for some time said Adelyn.

Very well ma'am you have to sign some documentations and other formalities said the Receptionist.

That's quite alright said Adelyn as she signed some documents for the room and she took the corner room away from the humans. Adelyn will start her day from going to the cafe in the morning until the cafe closes down stay there wishing that he would come to the cafe. She never doubted Alice's ability so it played her well so she would be coming to the cafe the manager came and gone for more than one time and still no sign of him coming. Its been almost a year its still no sign of him coming to the cafe.

Like every day Adelyn come to the cafe as she have to pretend like eating because people started to get suspicious about her do she had to eat some food and go to the hotel room and empty her stomach its been going around for another three months so she simply getting angry about Jasper not coming here.

She started to get ready for today when she had a vision about him coming today for sure so she had a yellow dress that will cover up till my knees. Time was 8:00 O'clock as usual Adelyn went to the cafe as it started to rain till the evening. So she took an umbrella that matches the dress.

Adelyn entered the cafe as usual one of the waitress that was friendly but a chatter box was there she is getting anxious about meeting him and she need to be crossed with him for at least a minute she thought to herself.

Wow Adelyn nice dress as she complemented.

She beamed to her and said Thanks Mia.  
I really hope you will meet this person that you are going to meet and If I meet him someday I am going to give piece of my mind said Mia.

Adelyn said I hope so too but I have a feeling today will be the day I meet him.

I hope so too I would be bring you the usual said Mia and went to grab the coffee and some sugar.

Quick things learn from Alice is to not to talk so fast or say that the humans don't understand it would make them feel suspicious about us and make fun of us.

I sat down near the table and started to write some of my journals that I will keep because I may not be able to be a doctor and visions do not tell me that I would be one so I really need to do something about this so I planned on helping out in the hospital and help Carlisle or do some thing that will make it look like it would not get too suspicious.

The Cafe started to fill in like usual it was almost boring for Adelyn doing same exact thing for almost fifteen months is hard and no one to talk to except Mia. She is not that interesting anymore as the time drags to afternoon as Adelyn's visions are getting more and more clearer so she knew for certain that she is going to meet him. As the door bell clanged as he entered the cafe as he took his jacket and put it in the coat rack. He sat down at an empty table and pretended to see the menu.

When Adelyn saw him coming through the door every anger, frustration she had washed away like a breeze to her he is the most beautiful person in the world.

She went to sit opposite to him as he stared at her panicked because he might kill her.

You kept me waiting long enough said Adelyn.

My apologies ma'am said Jasper as he stared at her confused.

Well Jasper its finally nice to meet you said Adelyn.

How do you know my name ? said Jasper.

I know a lot of about you said Adelyn.

My name is Adelyn Cullen by the way said Adelyn as she held her hand to shake it.

He shakes her hand and he understood her as what she is and he couldn't leave her as he looked relieved and her emotions keep confusing him because she had a new emotion that he never felt it in a long time she had hope mixed with happiness.

Jasper said You are like me.

Yes I'm like you said Adelyn.

Why do you have grey eyes and not red asked Jasper.

Well me and my family are vegetarians but grey eyes is completely mine but my family has gold eyes I seriously don't know why I have grey eyes because in my human life I had green eyes so it so confusing. It means that we only feed on animals and we are somewhat civilized you could say and Me and my adoptive father work in the hospital as doctors said Adelyn.

You work on hospitals as a doctor asked Jasper confused as if he heard her wrongly.

You heard me correct I used to work as a doctor said Adelyn grinning.  
What about the blood lust ? asked Jasper.

It is still there but I controlled it most of the time and Its quite rewarding to so I just do it to people and we will stay there as long we could possibly stay and move to another place every eight or nine years said Adelyn.

Who are you seriously ? asked Jasper.

Well me and my sister had a vision of you coming here so I came here to this cafe said Adelyn.

Vision what vision ? asked Jasper.

Well I cannot see future or anything but I see possibilities with my sister said Adelyn.

What am I a possibilities ? asked Jasper.

No I decided about you long time ago said Adelyn.

Come on Jasper the rain is about stop we don't want to be caught in the sun said Adelyn as she held her hand to take it.

Of course said Jasper as he took her hand without hesitation as they left the cafe to the hotel room.


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper Pov:

I'm feeling alone even though I have freedom but I cannot do anything with the freedom I have. Its almost like given freedom and You don't know what do with the freedom you have and I been living with Peter and Charlotte for almost a year now but I still could't shake the emotions I've been getting from the ones I prey upon so I rarely feed upon humans and whenever necessary and I left them to be on my own and I've been travelling from Texas, South Carolina now to Philadelphia. I sometimes go to human places to make sure that I don't feel out of place with the humans. Today thankfully raining so I could come out in the day light so I left feed in the daylight since there is no sunlight so I really need to feed its been almost a month of being in here so I really need to feed so I found to find somebody to feed on as I was leaving it was pouring rain if I say any longer the humans get suspicious so I entered a small cafe. I could see that it packed so I held my breath so that I don't go frenzy. As soon as I entered the cafe I could see lust coming everywhere from the men and jealousy comes from the women in the cafe so need to find why they have these type of emotions so looked around I saw a beautiful women sitting there writing something and now I understood it why the emotions are out of control as I took my jacket as put it in the coat rack and I went to sit in an empty table away from everyone.

She came to sat opposite to me I panicked that I would hurt her.

You kept me waiting long enough she said to me.

My apologies ma'am I said confused,

Well Jasper its really nice to met you she said.

How do you know my name ? I asked her because no one would know me.  
I know a lot about you She said to me.  
My name is Adelyn Cullen by the way she said as she held her hand to shake it.

I shake her hand and I understood her as what she is and I couldn't leave her as I looked relieved and her emotions keep confusing me because she had a new emotion that I never felt it in a long time she had hope mixed with happiness.

You are like me I said.

Yes I'm like you said Adelyn.

Why do you have grey eyes and not red I asked.

Well me and my family are vegetarians but grey eyes is completely mine but my family has gold eyes I seriously don't know why I have grey eyes because in my human life I had green eyes so it so confusing. It means that we only feed on animals and we are somewhat civilized you could say and Me and my adoptive father work in the hospital as doctors said Adelyn.

You work on hospitals as a doctor asked I confused as if I heard her wrongly.

You heard me correct I used to work as a doctor said Adelyn grinning.

What about the blood lust ? I asked .

It is still there but I controlled it most of the time and Its quite rewarding the stuff I do to people and we will stay there as long we could possibly stay and move to another place every eight or nine years said Adelyn.

Who are you seriously ? I asked.

Well me and my sister had a vision of you coming here so I came here to this cafe said Adelyn.

Vision what vision ? I asked intrigued and I positively say that I'm falling in love with her and I just saw her just now.

Well I cannot see future or anything but I see possibilities with my sister said Adelyn.  
What am I a possibility ? I asked.

No I decided about you long time ago said Adelyn.  
Come on Jasper the rain is about stop we don't want to be caught in the sun now do we said Adelyn as she held her hand to take it.

Of course said I as I took her hand without hesitation as they left the cafe to the hotel room.

See you later Mia said Adelyn to the waitress.

You too Adelyn said the waitress.

Can you tell me about your self I told her.

Well I tell you mine and you tell your is that alright she asked me.

Its fair for me I said to her.

Okay mine is not that interesting she said to me.

It will be interesting to me I said to her.

Well we first go to our room and I will tell you every thing in detail said Adelyn.

I held her hand as we crossed the road to the hotel. It was magical that I could feel the same way she been feeling. We went to the reception to collect any information she got from her family as she started to drag me into her room so we don't have to wait and she is trying to make me feel not uncomfortable that pleased me to no end because she made me feel like I belong with her. It was a small room with no windows it worked for us because we don't need sunlight and it would be amusing to story that we have to explain why we sparkle in the sun light.

She patted the bed to gesture me to sit so I sat near the edge of the bed as she turned towards me and said no need for the formalities Jasper so sit and relax no one would come here to disturb us we can be normal in here no need to pretend to be human said Adelyn to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Adelyn Pov :

Me and my twin brother born in Chicago Illinois on June 20th 1901 as you know we are twins and it was the time when Spanish Influenza hit Chicago and my father died when the first time it hit and quickly the second wave hit all three of us as we admitted in the hospital and Carlisle is our adoptive father was working as a doctor and he is taking care of us. I don't know how my mother knew about him being different but she begged him to save us with all his power to do so and she died in his arms. I was ill more than my brother I had only minutes left as he bit me first and then my brother as he took us to his house to complete the transformation and but the weird thing is that I burned for four days and not three and after that he took me to hunt.

Which I will be going in a few days you are welcome to join me anytime said Adelyn as she zoned out for a second as she came back to her senses.

You already know the answer for that don't you He asked me smiling.

Yep and you will say yes to it and now you do think about it don't you I asked him.

Yes but how do you know what am I thinking Jasper asked me.

Well you will know when I finish my story I told him.

He nodded his head for me to as we came back home Edward was already know about being a Vampire and he took it pretty hard. No longer Carlisle found out about his power which is mind reading as he would comment to the things as someone would think about it in their head as soon as he started to play with even more I sort of got that power from him and we didn't know that I borrowed his power and since we are twins and we have same power that is what we believed in. After my newborn period Edward and I started to read and finish our studies. I have currently four college degree with me and Edward has more. I been a doctor for more than 30 years. I never tasted human blood only three of our family member can say that. Esme soon came into our life and fitted perfectly for us. Esme is Carlisle's mate. Edward wanted to experience human blood and he started to feed on criminals but soon it made him realize that it wrong and came back to us. We stayed in Rochester when we met Rosalie dying so he changed her. Two years later we met Emmett being mauled by a bear and he is Rose's mate. Edward and I still single when we came to live in Forks Washington is where we met Alice. Alice can see the future and wanted to change her feeding pattern so we took her as well. It was in the middle of summer when Alice and I had a vision of our meeting in the cafe I will come to the cafe every day for almost 15 months now until I met you. That when we realized that I could do more that mind is all I told him.

Jasper Pov:

When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it. My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always . . . liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston — well, it was more of a skirmish, really — I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age. I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston. the first battle of Galveston — well, it was more of a skirmish, really — I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age. I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston."I remember that one night very clearly."We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest."Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen."They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their . . .herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well,we were rewarded. . . ."He paused, editing again."She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong. The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing — killing anyone, even mere humans. Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in.

I finished the story as I saw her she was almost crying and angry about this was caused in my life. It made me believe that she is really trying to make me feel good.

Well they were the three beautiful women I ever met before you I told her.

You never have to be that person Jasper she told me as she held my face as she started to kiss.

I was shocked at first but I immediately kissed her back.

Well I really need you to understand that I will never leave you unless you tell me to do so she told me.

I never wanted to leave her and I said I would never say that as I held her and started to kiss her again.

So you could use my powers also right I asked her curiously.

Well yes I could also manipulate the emotions I could not control it please don't hate for it I know it still hard but I could not do it she was pleading to me.

I know that you could not control it don't worry about it won't be a problem I don't want to suffer my pains I told her.

Well Alice says it really brings the family closer because you understand them perfectly so I usually have more powerful then the original person so I kinda have to deal with it one at a time She told me.

I guess she is correct I told her.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal Pov:  
Its been almost a week as they both were getting hungry and they need to feed tonight to avoid.  
Adelyn came out of the bed room as she said Jasper why don't we go for a hunt and you could see how we do it.  
Alright darling Jasper said as they both went to the forest outside Philadelphia in Adelyn's car.  
They both came out the car and started to scan for humans in the area and found no one as they went deep into the forest.  
Well close you eyes and inhale and scent what are you feeling tell me she said to him. He closed his eyes and inhales the air.  
Jasper Pov:  
I closed my eyes as I inhaled the air I could smell water, mud and some blood and hear heartbeat as I opened my eyes to the direction it was coming from as she nodded her head telling me to follow the scent as I ran in vampire speed and I saw a herd of deer and she showed me how to make the kill as she started to drink from the deer and I also tried it. It was not as appetizing as human blood it was making me feel good about feeding as I don't feel any emotions from the animal.  
Well it is not good as human blood but it is good for us she told me.  
we finished few more and we head back to the hotel room. She is quite nervous and scared as she spoke  
Jasper what are you going to do now that you know a different way to survive she asked him.  
Well you tell me what we will do I asked her.  
I thought that you going to leave me now she said relieved.  
Why would I leave you darling asked I as I held her tightly she buried her face in my neck and I closed his eyes inhaling her scent.  
We are going to Portland Oregon she told me.  
When are we going to meet the them I asked her.  
Edward and Alice need to graduate they have few more weeks until graduation so we will travel our way to Oregon where we will meet them said Adelyn.  
Where are we staying I asked .  
In an apartment said Adelyn.  
You sure about this I asked.  
Everything is going to fine Jazz said Adelyn.  
Adelyn turned the radio and the song was playing in the background as we are Dancing in our hotel room.  
When ever I'm with her I feel like almost human because she will make sure that I feel good about it. She sometimes uses my gift to me so I am calm enough to handle the situation and we had almost close call but she will always distract me from feeding on humans.

Its been almost a month of staying with her I didn't feed on humans and its almost rewarding as she is with me. I was thinking my life with Adelyn.

Jazz too much thinking isn't good said Adelyn winking at me.

Seriously darling will I ever hide anything from you I said pouting.

Well will this help said Adelyn as she slammed her lips into mine as she started to kiss me I was really in a bliss because of things she will do to and you could not help but kiss back. As she pulled back see just stared for a minute as she squealed.

What is it ? I asked her smiling.

Peter and Charlotte are coming here today said Adelyn.

Really that's great we could have a some sort of messed up Christmas I said.

Hey Christmas is not messed up even if Vampires are celebrating them said Adelyn playfully hitting my shoulder.

Adelyn Pov:  
Hey Jazz can you wait here for few hours I need to do some shopping I told him.

You will come back in an hour darling that is final Jasper told me.

That's quite alright see you in an hour said Adelyn.

Well first of in my list is to go shopping for Christmas I thought to myself and I jumped in my car as I left the hotel in search for a jewelry store as I parked the car when I found the shop and went inside.

Hello how can I help you asked the sales person.

I'm looking for a gift to my good friend I said.

Well why don't we start with rings said the sales person.

That's quite alright I said.

He started to go through the rings but the one that caught my attention.

I will take that ring said Adelyn.

Thank you for purchasing here said the sales person.

Thanks said Adelyn as she left the store to find some clothes to say that she did some shopping.

Half an hour has passed she brought the props for her to show that she purchased some thing. As she arrived back to the hotel room.

She knocked the hotel room Jazz it's me open up said Adelyn.

Oh my god I was getting worried Jasper said.

Seriously Jazz I went only for half an hour see I am back I said kissing him in the cheek went to placed every thing in the closet.

Peter and Charlotte will be in the cafe in few minutes Jazz what if they don't like me I asked him.

They will love you Addy said Jasper kissing me.

That's new I said grinning.

Well I like it said Jasper.

When have to ready by the time they come here and we will be leaving with them to Oregon Jazz I said to him.

Okay darling lets go to the cafe and wait for them said Jasper.

Oh Mia will be there so we have to act like we are just going to leave the place and bring them to the hotel room I said as I came out of the vision.

Great and she will yell at me for making you wait said Jasper.

Well you deserve it I said as I kissed in his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal Pov:  
They left the hotel room as Jasper wrapped his arm around Adelyn as they went to the cafe and sat down down at the same table they did when they first met each other. They chatted some idle conversation about what the human's are thinking and feeling. They both can make idle chats for hours without getting bored as they were talking when Adelyn came into a vision.  
 _Peter and Charlotte came to the cafe as if they were scanning for the scent as they searched and they met the eyes of Jasper and Adelyn.  
Jasper said Peter as they gave a manly hug.  
Peter what brings you to Philadelphia asked Jasper.  
We are just traveling around now so we were in the area as we smelt you scent so we came to see if you are here said Charlotte.  
Who is this Major asked Peter.  
Peter Charlotte this is Adelyn, Addy this is Peter and Charlotte said Jasper.  
Well really nice to meet you finally said Adelyn.  
What do you mean asked Peter.  
I will answer that but we need to go away from here said Adelyn.  
Adelyn I haven't seen you in almost a month said Mia coming towards them.  
Me and Jasper are going to see our family in Oregon we just came to pick up our friends here so see you later Mia said Adelyn panicked.  
We have to go like right now said Jasper feeling her panic.  
As they were about to leave Mia dropped the plate as blood coming from her finger as Peter , Charlotte and Jasper attack her.  
_As she came out of the vision Jasper said What is it darling ? Do you see anything ?.  
They will be here in a few minutes and we have to go to the hotel room as soon as possible said Adelyn sighing.  
Okay why do we need to leave so early darling please fill me in the details said Jasper.  
Mia is going to come and cause havoc said Adelyn because she will never make Jasper feel bad about him being weak.  
She never gets it does she said Jasper chuckling.  
Jasper and Adelyn stayed in their table talking as they hear a door bell rang as they shifted their gaze to the door they could see Peter and Charlotte.  
Peter said Jasper as they stood up walking towards them.  
Jasper said Peter as they gave each other a manly hug.  
Guys I love to be here and chat but a noisy waitress is going to come and try to make conversation so we can go to our room said Adelyn.  
Of course lets go said Charlotte because she could understand why they need to go because they both didn't eat any food and they might have problems.  
They left the hotel room before Mia can see them. When they arrived in the hotel as they went to the reception area for any information available.  
Hello do you have any message for me I'm Adelyn Cullen said Adelyn.  
Of course miss Cullen you have two messages said the Receptionist as she gave it to Jasper.  
Jasper took the paper as they left to their room. Jasper still have some problems with interacting with the humans.  
Come on we should be going now said Adelyn.  
Why are you guys in a hurry asked Peter confused.  
The Receptionist here is clumsy so she will be scrapping herself and hurting so we just avoid the circumstances said Jasper.  
Jazz still have some trouble with the thirst so we will be in our room if we are not going outside said Adelyn.  
Well I think introduction is in order said Peter as they went inside the room.  
Oh I forgot about that I'm Adelyn Cullen. I have two brothers and two sisters we all live together with our adoptive parents and Jasper is my mate said Adelyn.  
Wow major that's great said Peter and Charlotte hugged Jasper.  
Yes she is the reason I'm here today said Jasper as he went and kissed Adelyn's cheek.  
You and your family live among humans asked Charlotte.  
Well yes we do because my adoptive father and I work in the hospital as doctors said Adelyn proudly.  
DOCTORS asked Peter.  
Well yes we do its almost thirty years for me said Adelyn grinned.  
What about the blood lust said Charlotte.  
Its still there but we have some control over it because we drink from animals said Adelyn.  
So that why your eyes are grey asked Peter confused.  
Oh no animal drinkers have yellow or golden eyes mine is different I still don't know why I have grey eyes said Adelyn.  
Maybe its because of your gift said Jasper.  
So what is your power asked Charlotte interested.  
My power is quite complicated to explain, I will try my best said Adelyn.  
First my brother Edward can read minds and I started to do that too so we thought that it is our power. It all changed when Alice joined the family she could see the future I also started see the visions so we came to the conclusions that I could absorb powers if I stayed with them for sometimes to do that alone or that person has to stay need near me to use it. Before Alice came to our family except Edward no one in the family has gifts so I could not absorb their power so Alice's power is what made the difference now I could do well with Jazz's power as well said Adelyn.  
You have an interesting gift said Peter.  
Yes she does and I would love to uncover all that said Jasper as he shifted Adelyn to his lap and continued So what brings you Peter to Philadelphia.  
We heard about a gang is being abusing humans so we thought we could give a visit and finish what they started said Peter.  
Tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity said Adelyn as she came out of the vision.  
Well you have a clue so now plan your attack said Jasper.  
We might as well try that said Peter.  
You could use some relaxing time so why don't you use the second room and tonight we will do some shopping said Adelyn.  
If Peter and Charlotte were humans they would be red as a tomato because Adelyn understood them like a book as they went to their room to relax.  
Darling they were so embarrassed said Jasper grinning as he took Adelyn with him to their room.


	13. Chapter 13

Jazz can you bring the letter from Carlisle and Alice said Adelyn.  
Ya we forgot about that said Jasper as took the letter to read .  
Had a great time I guess asked Adelyn.  
You will know that answer to the question yes I had a great time last night said Jasper.  
Letter:  
 _Dear Jasper and Adelyn,  
How are you ?. We are good here as you know that Edward and Alice graduated last week we are thinking about travelling to Philadelphia so we could see each other. Edward misses you Addy so much we will be here in four days Alice also wrote you so reply as soon as you can.  
Your faithfully _  
_Carlisle._  
Lets see what Alice has to say to us said Adelyn as she tore open another letter.  
 _Dear Addy and Jazz,  
I'm sure Carlisle talked wrote to you about the formalities and other things but I want to talk about Jazz's friends Peter and Charlotte. Please tell me if there are any shopping center and Edward really want to apologize to you about the matter and please forgive him for it. We really miss you its been almost a year now and see at Christmas.  
Your favorite sister.  
Alice._  
I see what you mean about Alice, that is seriously need some getting used to said Jasper.  
Get used to Jazz said Adelyn as patted Jasper's head as she went to the living room in the hotel.  
Had a great time I guess said Adelyn.  
Yes we did said Charlotte hugging Adelyn.  
Do you need to go today why don't you stay with us until we meet the family said Jasper coming to the room.  
Well we need to finish up the problem, you also said that today is great for our hunt so we will come back see you guys we have eternity so we will catch up with you said Peter.  
Well you planned to go there so why don't you change the clothes that we have here said Adelyn.  
Sure we would love to have some clothes said Charlotte.  
Women and clothes man seriously said Peter.  
I could hear you and don't say it in front of Alice because she will go ballistic said Adelyn as she peeked out of the closet smiling.  
Who is Alice asked Peter.  
Alice is one of the sisters said Jasper.  
Tell me their names major said Peter.  
Carlisle and Esme are the parents and the siblings are Edward, Rosalie , Emmett and Alice.  
Rosalie and Emmett are mates so Edward and Alice are single said Adelyn.  
Edward is her twin brother said Jasper.  
We are related by venom you could say except Alice said Adelyn.  
So Alice was created by someone else and joined the family said Charlotte.  
Yes she did but one thing puzzling us is that she did not remember anything about her human life said Adelyn.  
That's so sad said Peter.  
Well I consider this as a blessing because either her parents truly loved her or hated her. So she could start over her life like a clean slate said Adelyn.  
Well considering today's weather so we head out said Peter.  
So you knew today is going to raining here said Charlotte.  
That's is why I told you that today could work said Adelyn.  
Well I hope we will be in contact see you around said Peter and Charlotte as they head out of the room.  
Jasper and Adelyn followed as they exited the hotel.  
Write us when you finish up your work said Adelyn.  
Sure we will said Peter as they hugged each other.  
What are we going to do today darling asked Jasper.  
Well tonight they are going to have some Christmas fireworks so we could go to the city hall to watch the fireworks said Adelyn.  
That's a great idea. And for the rest of the day ? asked Jasper.  
Well we could finish up with other Christmas presents said Adelyn.  
Okay there is a store I found this morning so why don't we finish up shopping there and we will be there for the fireworks asked Jasper.  
Well our Christmas present should not be brought there said Adelyn.

Well I will do it with Alice said Jasper.  
Come on lets go before the shop gets crowded said Adelyn.  
Adelyn dragged Jasper to the jewelry store to buy a necklace for Esme, Alice and Rosalie.  
Hello how can we help you asked the sales person.  
Well we are looking for diamond necklace said Jasper.  
Right this way please said the sales person.  
We color are you looking for in the necklace said the sales person.  
Show us the necklace and we will choose it said Jasper.  
Well we have four colors Pink, Blue , Black and Green said the sales person.  
Could you bring all of them said Adelyn.  
As they searching for the necklace they found the best that is suitable for them.  
Rosalie's necklace  
Alice's necklace  
Esme's necklace

We finished the shopping for all of them as well why don't you say what you are going to give me Jazz pleaded Adelyn.  
Well if I say what I'm going to tell you there is no surprise there said Jasper.  
No fair you don't even decide on getting me a gift said Adelyn.  
I know how to work around your gift darling now so please can you stop begging me about the present said Jasper.  
Fine you don't get anything from me too and I won't tell you unless you tell me about it said Adelyn.  
That's fine I could wait unlike somebody said Jasper.  
Adelyn and Jasper went to the city hall for the firework.  
Come Jazz faster we have only three minutes before the firework starts said Adelyn.  
I'm not the one stuck their head in the clothing store for more than an hour darling said Jasper chuckling.  
Ya ya blame me for everything said Adelyn sticking her tongue at Jasper.  
Very mature darling said Jasper as he kissed her cheeks.  
They parked near the city hall as the people started come to watch the fire works. Adelyn sitting on Jasper's lap as they watching the fireworks. To jasper today day cannot go any better because he has everything he need in the world right next to him. He would follow Adelyn any where in the world and he knew that she would do the same. He did not believe in Love at First Sight but he was proved wrong because he fall in love with her the first time he met her. He loved the most was not that he fall in love with her. But the love Adelyn had was the best, because she fall in love with him the minute she saw him in the vision and he knew that because she could feel the same thing he would feel this made him feel like she can read him like a book because she knew everything about Jasper so there nothing to avoid so that made him feel confident on what he is about to ask Adelyn on Christmas eve.


	14. Chapter 14

Hurry up Jazz we have only few minutes to go said Adelyn.  
Do you know the Address Addy so we could reach on time asked Jasper.  
Highland Rd, Portland OR 19028 , Its what it Alice said when she gave the address when I came to find you said Adelyn.  
So we need to reach before forty hours said Jasper.  
Yes that's why I keep telling you to help me pack the stuff Jazz said Adelyn sighing.  
Alright what do you need help with said Jasper.  
Take the fourth luggage bag and pack the Shoes and Slippers said Adelyn as she started to pack the clothes in rest of the luggage bag.  
They signed out from the hotel as they traveled to Kane PA. Its a long drive from Philadelphia but for Vampires they are quite easy because they don't get tired so they could travel for any number of amount with out having trouble with to rest so they could travel within two to three hours.  
I will drive this time said Jasper.  
Oh come on Jazz you did when we went for Christmas shopping said Adelyn pouted as she loaded the luggage into the car.  
That was like an hour drive so no more pouting said Jasper as he kissed her lips.  
Fine but I will drive next time we travel said Adelyn.  
We'll see about that darling said Jasper as he held the door for Adelyn to climb in.  
I keep believing that you will let me Jazz said Adelyn shaking his head.  
They drove in high speed to make it before sunrise.  
Jazz we will arriving in Kane before sunrise said Adelyn.  
When will the furniture will arrive asked Jasper.  
Esme came in last month to finish up the house said Adelyn.  
You didn't tell me asked Jasper.  
Well I wanted to introduce you when everyone there Jazz officially said Adelyn.  
They kept driving for almost thirty hours they would only stop to for gas and started to drive . Most humans would be troubled but they never had problems so they kept traveling. these are the perks of being a vampire because you never have to sleep or eat like humans.  
They arrived back to Oregon before anyone could come to their house. Parked the car near the forest and they waited in the forest . Jasper was getting nervous because others didn't get used to seeing the scars with Adelyn he almost forgot that he got the scars because she would never make it hard for him even if he tried it so he forgot that he got it and left it now other vampires seeing the scars would be scared so he was nervous.  
Come on Jazz why do you have to be nervous asked Adelyn.  
Well every sane vampires will be scared of me darling said Jasper.  
So you are saying that I'm not scared of your scars and I'm insane said Adelyn.  
Well you are sane as anyone and you love me so you are not scared of me said Jasper.  
Need to work on more convincing words Jazz said Adelyn.  
As they were talking a small pixie vampire came running towards them and crashed into Adelyn. Jasper did not see that one coming as she did the same to Jasper.  
Alice Pov:  
I have been missing my shopping buddy so much and every one was some what missing her not more than Edward and I but in some ways like Carlisle is going to miss his assistant because she is going to give up her doctor carrier and Esme was missing her modeling buddy even Rosalie and Emmett missed her. I knew she is going to come to us before we even arrive in Oregon. I kept the vision to my self not to ruin the surprise to others.  
When we came to the drive way so I jumped of the car and ran towards Adelyn and Jasper giving them one of Emmett's bear hugs Adelyn know about my actions but Jasper sniffed and relaxed.  
Its okay Jasper they would love you I whispered to him.  
I keep telling him that, come on lets surprise them said Adelyn grabbing Jasper's hand and Alice's hand.  
Esme and Carlisle sitting in the living room as Adelyn and Alice knocked the door. Jasper still stayed a bit behind.  
Carlisle came to open the door as he was expecting Alice or anyone from the hunt to come home but he did not expect to see Adelyn.  
Adelyn it is really you asked Carlisle as he saw Jasper staying there.  
Come on please and explain to us how you two met said Carlisle.  
Don't worry Jasper come on they will love you so much said Alice.  
Jasper gripped Adelyn's hand as they went inside the house. Esme also did the same with Adelyn but with Jasper she did slightly not to scare Jasper or threaten him.  
Mom Dad this is Jasper, Jazz you already know who this is said Adelyn.  
Its a pleasure to meet you finally said Jasper.  
All of a sudden Edward, Emmett and Rosalie came in to the living room to find Adelyn and Jasper sitting in the living room talking.  
ADELYN shouted Edward as he went to hug her. They both were hugging for almost a minute as they separated.  
Rosalie and Emmett hugged her as well. Well I got my little sister back said Emmett grinning.  
Everyone this is Jasper said Adelyn as she held his hand to make him feel better.  
Adelyn was also nervous about the situation about it but it worked perfectly before Edward came from his room as he was angry at Alice.  
ALICE why do have to keep my stuff in the garage again said Edward.  
Well Adelyn need an extra room so she wanted me to do it so I did it I told him.  
Every time why is it always me said Edward sighing.  
Well if you stop taking the best view of the house we will leave you alone I told him.  
Sure we will finish our introduction when you are comfortable said Esme secretly clapping because she always wanted her children to have mates and live a normal life so she was more than welcoming Jasper into the family.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal Pov:

Its been almost two weeks since Adelyn and Jasper came to Oregon. Jasper wanted to ask Edward about proposing to Adelyn on Christmas eve which is tomorrow so he need some help so he came to Edward's room to ask him.

Edward I need to talk to you said Jasper.

Sure Jasper what is it ? asked Edward.

I'm going to propose to you sister so I need your help and Alice's as well to keep it a secret said Jasper.

Well I will help you said Edward.

You will asked Jasper shocked.

Yes Jasper my sister know about what she is getting herself into so I don't need to have that talk said Edward.

Well I need your help with finding a ring said Jasper.

We could go tomorrow because Adelyn has a girls night out with Alice and Rosalie said Edward.

We would go there tomorrow said Jasper.

It was hard for both of them to keep it as a secret because she would find it in lot of ways so they have to play nicely to achieve the result.

Jasper and Edward were getting ready to leave the house but everyone knows that they were just going for some alone time that they will usually have from time to time so they just brushed it off as one of those moments.

They went to the local merchant after an hour of drive to the shop who sells some expensive rings.

Hello gentlemen how can we help you asked the sales person.

We are looking for a ring for my girlfriend said Jasper.

Do have any ideas about the ring that you are looking for asked the sales person.

Well show us Diamonds and the colors that you have said Jasper.

Do you want it be customized asked the sales person.

No we need the ring like right now so I could propose it to her tomorrow said Jasper.

Very well sir we will start you with these varieties said the sales person.

The ring caught both of their eyes was a white and black diamond.

We will take that ring said Jasper.

The shop keeper eyes were almost popped out because it was the most expensive ring the shop had so it was quite comical for Edward and Jasper to see his face.

Thank you sir said the sales man.

They came back before Adelyn or Alice came home. It fit perfectly because she could find out the surprise before the surprise should be revealed if she was home before they came.

Christmas was perfect for the family because they had a reason to celebrate.

Christmas eve was almost arriving so everyone in the family got ready to celebrate the festivities.

Adelyn can you come to the room I need some help with the dress said Jasper.

Yeah Jazz I will be there in a minute said Adelyn as she went to help Jasper with the dress.

I need a matching shirt said Jasper.

Okay said Adelyn as she turned to the closet to search a shirt for Jasper to wear.

Well this would work said Adelyn as turned towards Jasper to see he knelt down with ring in his hand .She dropped the dress on the floor still shocked to see what he is doing.

Darling I been with you these few months and I need to spend Eternity with you. Will you make me the most luckiest man by marrying me asked Jasper.

Adelyn nodded her head and whispered Yes Jazz.

Jasper slipped the ring in her finger and hugged her so tightly as he kissed her with all the love he had for her as she gave it back to him.

Wow Jazz you really worked hard to pull this off . I did't have any clue on how you did it said Adelyn.

Yes it was so hard for me to pull this off and I have to drag your brother to with me said Jasper grinning from ear to ear.

Well I also have a gift to give you said Adelyn as she gave the ring.

Should I wear this too asked Jasper.

Well yes you should said Adelyn as she put the ring in Jasper's hand.

Come on we have to show them the ring said Adelyn.

Before they could reach the living room Alice beat every one to jump on them as Alice squish them so tight.

I knew it said Alice smiling.

When are you guys getting married asked Esme as she hugged them.

Well I want to get married in a few days said Adelyn.

Can't wait now can and you complain about Me and Rosalie said Emmett.

Oh shut up Emmett said Rosalie as she also hugged them.

I got everything ready since the date is been set we just have to think about who are we going to call said Alice.

It will be only our family and Peter and Charlotte said Jasper.

I will start calling them said Edward as he went upstairs to make the phone call.

Alright since the guys dress was purchased by Alice I want to give the gift the ladies said Adelyn as she took the gift and jasper started to give them.

Esme here is you gift said Adelyn as she gave it to her.

Alice this is yours said Jasper.

We didn't forget you Rosalie said Adelyn as she gave it to her.

Wow thank you so much said Esme as Rosalie and Alice nodded their head as they hugged Adelyn and Jasper.

The wedding was amazing thing that happened to Adelyn and Jasper. They couldn't wait for more days so they got married within two days of Christmas.

We have to move from Oregon to Alaska. As soon as Adelyn and Jasper came back from their honey moon said Carlisle.

We will come here soon said Adelyn as they left the house to the airport for their honeymoon.

Jasper still don't know where they are going. Adelyn wants to surprise Jasper by showing him when they land in the airport.

Darling can you give a clue on where are we going asked Jasper.

Here is the ticket but that is all you get said Adelyn as Jasper took the tickets as he read .

We are going to Caribbean asked Jasper shocked.

Technically yes and stop asking questions said Adelyn.

As they came to the airport to board the plane. This plane was a private so it worked perfectly well for them.

You hired a Private Jet. said Jasper.

Yes Jazz the whole jet is ours said Adelyn.

You are going over board darling said Jasper.

You have no idea what I'm going to do Jazz. She thought to herself as they reached the run way.

They heard a unfamiliar voice coming towards them as they snapped their head towards the voice to see a tall man with black hair and thin build came.

Hello Mr & Mrs Whitlock, I'm John Green I will be you Pilot for this trip said John Green.

Hello thank you for your kind service said Adelyn as she shook their hands.

Hello said Jasper without breathing as he also shook his hands with him.

Before he could question about the coldness Adelyn said Mr. Green could we please board the plane we kind of getting cold.

Oh my apologies and please call me John said Mr. Green.

Please call us Adelyn and Jasper then said Adelyn. But Jasper still adjusting himself for the scent so he did not speak much to him. They boarded the jet.


	16. Chapter 16

Jasper Pov:

The Pilot is more talkative to my liking but having a wife who is a power house maybe useful because she would know what they are about to do and stop the situation from escalating.

Who is a power house Jazz asked Adelyn as she read my mind.

Nobody darling I told her.

Didn't I already told you, that you need work on covering your words Jazz said Adelyn smiling.

The one thing more feral about Adelyn is not her powers but her hostility towards humans or any outsiders. If you played your part correctly you would be in best hands if not you would be in trouble because she may not be the first person who would talk to you so every one needs to work on their first impression if they do you got yourself the most amazing person in the world to protect you. If not she would be your worst nightmare. I didn't do much work but we both fall in love with each other the first time we met. It fit me perfectly because she knew what I need and will do it before we even ask her.

Its been almost five hours of traveling she still won't say why we are in Caribbean because there is no snow or rain in the Caribbean and I cannot wait till she tells me why we are here.

So impatient Jazz said Adelyn smiling.

I'm not the only one I said as I was holding Adelyn's hand as we went catch a cab.

Where are we going asked the Cab driver.

The Docks said Adelyn.

Of course said the Cab driver as we left the airport. It was an hour drive from the airport to the docks.

Thank you said Adelyn as we exited the cab. We could see a Speed Boat near the docks.

Come Jazz you are driving the boat said Adelyn as she gave the key to me.

I drove the boat for twenty minutes and I could see an Island.

So what is this place I asked her.

Welcome to Islet of Jazz she told me.

Darling you brought me an Island I whispered still awe struck.

You deserve the best Jazz said Adelyn with the most passionate kiss ever.

I still cannot believe she brought me an Island. We where site seeing and having a great time because we have no other humans around and we could enjoy the time even in the sun because we were the only inhabiting the island.

I didn't want to leave the island , we don't need to pretend to humans and the wildlife is also there for us to feed from. But the others are waiting for us, so I decided that we should probably go back and we could come back when ever we want.

So everyone know about the Island I asked her when we reached the docks of St. George.

No Jazz nobody knows about the Island or any plans that I brought the Island said Adelyn.

Why do you want to keep the secret I asked her.

If they wanted to borrow the Island they could also have the experience and Esme knows about the house and that is it said Adelyn.

We went to Oregon on the same plan ride. It took us nearly nine hour flight to Oregon from St. George.

We are reached the house before the sunrise. Everyone came to the drive way to welcome us. Surely Alice was the one to jump on us again. By now I got used to it so I don't feel threatened about it.

Come on we just need to pack only some stuff and we will be there on time and new wardrobe is needed said Alice.

Yes I have some winter collection to buy if we going Alaska said Adelyn.

Yes finally someone understands my crisis said Alice dragging Adelyn towards their closet/room.

Well I guess I should be the one to fully pack our room I told them.

You actually saw only less Adelyn and Alice time Jasper so you have a lot to experience said Emmett.

Just because I don't do that but doesn't mean that I would never do that Emmett said Rosalie.

Ya seriously you and Adelyn would do that with cars said Emmett grinning.

She really does make every one feel comfortable by adopting what they like the best said Esme.

I really thought that she is doing to only me but I could see that, I have some thing common with this family other Adelyn. Is that they really wanted me in this family.

I went to our room to pack everything from our but I heard someone knock the door to see Edward standing there.

How was the trip Jazz asked Edward.

It was great, Did you know about the Island that she brought I asked him.

I know that she brought an Island but still don't know the full details said Edward.

Its in St. George Grenada that is all I know Edward I told him.

Why does she want to keep it a secret us said Edward sighing.

I won't say anything and have the wrath of you sister Edward I told him.

Tell me about it to have a sister that could do things three separate person can do said Edward.

Stop you whining and come on we are almost finished said Adelyn by the door.

You need to warn us that you are here darling I told her. She stick her tongue at Edward as he left our room

She came to the room and finish up the packing.

Jazz when we finish up with our room, we need to go first and apply for the school. Maybe visit our cousin from Denali said Adelyn.

I think we are finished darling but Who are the Denali's? I asked her as we left the room.

I haven't met anyone yet. Esme we are ready to leave said Adelyn.

Great thank you here is the certificates and other documents that you need to give said Esme as she gave the documents to me.

Alright we'll see you soon said Adelyn. I actually liked this car as we took the car to Alaska.


	17. Chapter 17

Normal Pov:

Jasper and Adelyn has been driving the car for all day as they finally reached Petersvile Alaska.

Here it is said Adelyn grinning as she came out of the car.

Who's idea was it ? Was it yours or Esme's ? asked Jasper amazed.

Well this is all Esme's ideas because I spent my days searching for you mister said Adelyn.

When are you going to forgive me for the mistake I never made said Jasper.

How about we finish up with the works and we'll see if I could forgive you said Adelyn.

What's your plan said Jasper smiling.

Snow ball fight said Adelyn as she ran towards the house. Jasper grabbed the luggage as he chased her towards the house.

What's my prize asked Jasper.

I would do anything you ask me to do said Adelyn.

It's a great prize said Jasper smiling as they both entered the house.

Adelyn and Jasper chose a room further end of the hall near the library.

You told them install a Office, Library for us said Jasper went looking around as she stocking Alice's shared closet.

When do I get see the closet asked Jasper.

Probably when everything is being installed said Adelyn closing the door.

Lets take the shower alone, finish up the school work said Adelyn.

Don't forget our game darling said Jasper as he went inside the room to shower.

Jazz I will be in the other room said Adelyn as she went to do last minute touch up on the closet for their room and Alice's shared closet.

Keeping it secret from Alice. Is always hard to anyone because you have to complete it with out making a decision so she won't see it before hand and doing this size always come with disadvantages so she have to finish the closet before anyone can come home.

Adelyn brought some clothes in Philadelphia so she arranged the clothes for the shared closet. The shared closet is when Alice or Adelyn have a closet for themselves to spend time in. So they just stock their closet with their favorite clothes with different dress. The closet is the biggest room other than the living room.

Addy I'm ready come let's go said Jasper.

In a minute Jasper and don't have any ideas of coming here said Adelyn. Then she came from the room.

You are doing it for someone else but why do you have hide it from me as well asked Jasper.

Well that person may find it from you so only one day Jazz please wait said Adelyn.

Come on lets go register for school said Jasper as he takes Adelyn's hand. They leave the house to the local high school.

The car ride was short with the amount of speed they travel.

Adelyn and Jasper came to the school parking lot and parked the car and went to find the office. There was a young girl in her mid twenties talking to somebody on the phone.

Hello said Adelyn as Jasper became stiff without breathing.

She hang up the phone and turned around to see the two of most gorgeous people she could ever see standing in front of her.

Yes ? she asked them.

We are here to apply for school said Adelyn.

Can you list the names she said.

Adelyn, Edward, Emmett, Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale said Adelyn.

Great and thank you for choosing our school she said as she gave some papers to them.

Thank you said Jasper still holding Adelyn like his lifeline as they went back to the car.

You did good Jazzy cooed Adelyn.

It's still hard said Jasper.

You will be good in no time said Adelyn. As they drove back to their house.

Both Jasper and Adelyn eager for the snow ball fight.

Jasper jumped off the car when reached the driveway and got ready with a snowball in hand.

No fair Jazz said Adelyn

Adelyn got ready with a snowball in her hand as throw the snowball towards Jasper as he dogged it. He also throw a snowball towards Adelyn who also dogged it as they continued fight when Jasper showed the snow on Adelyn's head.

JASPER Adelyn screamed as she chases Jasper when they heard a twig snap as they stopped what they were doing and Jasper came forward protecting Adelyn as they stood there.

They could see five of vampires came towards them with golden eyes. Adelyn peeked through Jasper shoulders.

Who are you ? asked the tall olive tinted man with dark hair.

Your Eleazar said Adelyn.

Yes and you are asked Eleazar.

I'm Adelyn Cullen said Adelyn.

Oh you are Edward sister correct ? asked Eleazar.

Yes said Adelyn.

Oh he never said anything about you said Eleazar.

Oh I forgot this is Jasper, Jasper this is our cousin Denali said Adelyn as they rest of them came from the house.

Adelyn I was worried that I won't see you said Irina hugging her.

Oh don't worry we are staying near by said Jasper relaxed and still holding her close.

We were playing and we forgot where we were said Adelyn sheepishly.  
Its quite alright said Tanya.

Come on let's go inside we have a lot to talk about said Kate as she dragged Adelyn as they went inside.

You both have quite a gift said Eleazar.

How do you know ? asked Jasper.

I could see what power human or vampire has said Eleazar.

Oh its comes quite handy said Adelyn.

I'm sure you could copy my gift as well said Eleazar.

I could use your now but to do it without your presence takes years of exposure of your power and my willingness to have it or drop the power its not fully developed yet so I don't quite have an option about either having the power said Adelyn.

I'm sure you have time to develop the gift said Eleazar.

I don't think I could take anymore gifts said Adelyn rubbing her face.  
Adelyn and Jasper spent some time with them. Jasper really enjoyed staying here with the extended family. It gave him confidence that he would interact with humans perfectly. He could possibly help other with some things that they might need.

I think its time for us to go we will certainly come and visit again with the others said Adelyn.

We meet again Adelyn, Jasper said Eleazar.

I sure you could come and visit us too said Jasper.

We try our level best to have contact with you where ever you travel said Tanya.

Of course we will give the location for our next visit said Adelyn.

Adelyn and Jasper were on their way they could see the cars have been parked.

Is something there when Tanya said that they have contact with us in the future asked Jasper as they entered the house.

Tanya likes Edward and he clearly doesn't and she won't give up said Adelyn.

Oh that is what going on said Jasper.

Where have guys been ? asked Rosalie.

We were playing and forgot that we left the area and accidentally stubble them near their house and since Eleazar never saw us before so we have to introduce our self said Jasper.

Oh Edward. Tanya wanted to see if you available so they might visit us said Adelyn laughing.

Why do you have to do that ? asked Edward.

That's the punishment you get when you failed to say that you have a twin sister. Irina have to guess that I'm your sister said Adelyn. chasing Edward around the house.

I thought they would meet you personally said Edward as he trying to hide from getting caught.

I doesn't mean that you should never talk about me said Adelyn.

Jasper please help me pleaded Edward.

What's in it for me said Jasper smirked .

I would do anything for you said Edward.

It won't work Edward, I would leave you this time. If you meet someone you have to tell them about me so they would know that you are my brother said Adelyn.


	18. Chapter 18

Its been two months since we arrived in Petervile. Adelyn and Alice came home from shopping and to check if people are getting suspicious about their existence.

Every one come to the living room said Adelyn as she next to Alice.

What is it ? asked Carlisle as everone came down in few minutes.

Everyone is getting suspicious about us so we need some fake I.D's to move around, our last contact we had died few months ago said Adelyn.

We need to find somebody that could help us without finding our secret said Jasper as he sat next to Adelyn and Alice.

Everyone will spend some time observing new places and see if we get any leads said Carlisle.

Jasper said Me and Addy will do Seattle and Port Angles.

Rosalie and I will search here said Emmett.

California sounds like good place said Alice.

What about the sun asked Edward.

There is a thunderstorm in few days you could go during that time said Adelyn.

We could only do this for few more weeks so the sooner we find the sooner we could start High School said Esme.

Me and Adelyn will go today said Jasper.

Why not Adelyn and I go ? Jazz said Alice.

We are not going for shopping Alice said Jasper.

We don't do shopping all the time said Alice pouting.

Let's not start the inner monologues you been having about not much shopping center here Alice said Edward.

Alright Jasper and Adelyn will go today and see if we could there is a chance of getting the documents said Carlisle.

The safe has the things you need for making this trip said Esme.

Only for the appointment not for buying other things you been thinking said Edward.

Adelyn stick her tongue at Edward.

Come on Jazz we have to leave soon said Adelyn.

See you later said Jasper as they went to the car.

We could run all the way too Jazz said Adelyn.

That won't be appropriate said Jasper as led Adelyn to the car.

Oh Jazz said Adelyn kissing him in the lips.

We could try Port Angles and make our way to Seattle said Jasper.

But I feel Seattle is good Jazz said Adelyn.

You see us finding our lead said Jasper.

Yes but I'm going to keep it as a secret said Adelyn.

So I have a clue that we should go to Seattle so let's go said Jasper.

I'm being generous about the clue Jazz said Adelyn.

As they travel to Seattle to find the place.

You would wait by the car after we found the place said Jasper.

Why ? Jasper asked Adelyn.

I told you to stay in the car darling and you would do what is say said Jasper.

Fine you should come back quickly said Adelyn as they drove past some shops.

I will darling said Jasper as he kissed her cheeks.

I think I found it Jazz said Adelyn as she points out a dingy office.

You remember what I said darling stay in the car said Jasper.

Yes Jazz said Adelyn as she tuned in the radio.

Jasper went near the office. He is getting paranoid about leaving Adelyn alone in the car but he won't let anyone know about Adelyn and he is sure that she could defend herself but the feeling is still there.

He opened the door to find a man with dark skin sitting there. Jasper always let his major part of him take over when he need to look intimidating.

Hello said the man.

Hello said Jasper returning the gesture.

Can I do anything for you asked the man.

I need I.D's, Social Cards, Birth Certificates, Passports and Driver's Licence said Jasper.

You need a full package for how many ? asked the man.

Eight members said Jasper.

When do you need it asked the man.

In two weeks said Jasper as he gave the details to the man.

I'm sure I could pull this off said the man.

I'm Mason said Mason.

Jasper said Jasper.

I hope we do business more said Mason.

I'm need your business card said Jasper.

Of course here it is said Mason giving the card to Jasper.

See you later said Jasper as he left the room.

JASPER screamed Adelyn as some of the man touching her.

Jasper ran in human speed pushed the men ground and ran towards Adelyn who is still shaken from the incident.

Don't kill them Jasper said Adelyn as Jasper hugged her.

How dare they touch you said Jasper still raged.

I would have killed them Adelyn, for what they have done said Jasper.

If I haven't found you I would too but we are not monsters Jazz said Adelyn still hugging tightly Jasper. Its a good thing that Jasper don't have to breath.

Come on let's go home said Jasper.

Edward shouldn't know about this said Adelyn.

Why ? he is your brother said Jasper.

He would turn into a mass murder like he did in 1927 said Adelyn.

You have to tell me that story said Jasper.

When we go home Jasper said Adelyn.

The trip was quite long. They don't have to stop for anything as they reached their home.

Jasper and Adelyn drove to their home and parked near the house.

Carlisle we found a person who can do it in two weeks said Jasper.

That's good we have enough time to catch up with the lessons said Carlisle.

I will finish up shopping and buy supplies said Esme.

Adelyn and Jasper went for a quick hunt and talk about Adelyn's story or the memory only Carlisle knows.

Adelyn and Jasper had few moose and bears they were satisfied enough to sit and talk about what's bothering Adelyn so much and her sadness.

Tell me said Jasper as they sat down next to a frozen creek.

Where do I start ? asked Adelyn still looking at the ground remembering the sad memories.

How about what happened to Edward in 1927 ? asked Jasper.

It was after Esme was changed. She was having some trouble with her thirst said Adelyn.

Was it hard to deal with asked Jasper.

Yes, At first because it was like your gift when anyone thinks those thoughts it sort of makes us also think the same said Adelyn.

As it sort of overlaps our feelings in your case thoughts said Jasper understanding.

Technically Yes, but it happened to us because we were young and it made the control hard. I had decent amount of control to put those thoughts away. Edward has less control and easily.

He rebelled against Carlisle and went to curve his appetite. It was the time when I went to solitude I could easily get the part as a female Nosferatu said Adelyn laughing a humorless laugh.

On March 30 1927, in Madison Wisconsin a local hospital needed two doctors, so we both filed in for it . There was an option for us to choose either Regular ER/ Surgeon or a Pediatrician. I chose to be a Pediatrician to fill in the gaps of Isolation.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the beginning of the great depression. A lot families lost all their possessions and the patients will wait thinking that will be cured by itself and some people couldn't afford going to the hospital so they would be coming to the hospital at very late stages. What could have been cured simply at early stage would be incurable. Since I was a pediatrician mostly kids would be admitted at early stage of Pneumonia but only some of them survived.

I was attending the group of 7-10 years old children. All of them would have either Cardiovascular disease or Pneumonia. We both tried to save them we saved some who has an immunity to hold off for some more days. Nobody could save any of them in the hospital. The most gruesome part was that the patients admitted would have different disease but died of additional disease. I could still remember a boy around seven years old named Jason who just lost his mother. His mother committed suicide. The police found him when his neighbors call in.

Adelyn still conflicted to tell him because this was buried in her memory and she wished to never reveal it to anyone but here she is trying to explain the memory that still haunts her when ever she spends her time alone. She breathed heavily trying to stable herself to explain the memory.

 _A nurse about mid 30's knocked the door that was build for Carlisle and Adelyn._

 _Miss Cullen we a new patient. Dr. Cullen also wants you to meet him said Judy._

 _In a minute Judy said Adelyn._

 _Adelyn and Judy left the cabin and went towards the children's ward to meet the new patient._

 _Adelyn could clearly see Carlisle, an Officer from the local police station and a scared boy about 7 years hiding behind the officer._

 _Carlisle said Adelyn as she made her way towards them._

 _Adelyn I would like you to meet officer Brown said Carlisle as he hugged her._

 _Hello officer said Adelyn shaking his hands._

 _Addy why don't you show Jason his room said Carlisle._

 _Right this way please said Adelyn._

 _Thank you for making this arrangement said Officer Brown._

 _Oh no problem Officer Brown said Adelyn._

 _Please call me Steve said Officer Brown._

 _Then you could call me Adelyn no need to be formal between us Steve said Adelyn smiling._

 _Sir, Do I have to stay here alone asked Jason with a worried expression._

 _Don't worry, you will have either my father or I will be here said Adelyn kneeling down to his size._

 _They reached the room allotted. This room was occupied by another 7 year old girl._

 _Cynthia I want you to meet your new room mate Jason said Adelyn as she stayed by the door._

 _Addy I haven't seen you for a long time. Oh hai I'm Cynthia said Cynthia._

 _Hello I'm Jason said Jason._

 _I'm sorry Cynthia I will come before I go home said Adelyn._

 _You said I could see you all the time asked Jason terrified that he would be left behind._

 _I know but I will come back tomorrow early and I will spend the time with both of you said Adelyn._

Who is Cynthia Darling asked Jasper.

She was my first patient to be admitted for pneumonia said Adelyn.

Did she also ? asked Jasper.

Yes it was few days after Jason came to the hospital. It scarred us I still have the wounds I believe won't heal said Adelyn.

When did it happened asked Jasper.

It was the day Edward decided to go out and curve his appetite said Adelyn.

So Edward also tried human blood asked Jasper surprised.

Yes he did for three years. But one good thing came out of it was him killing Esme's ex-abusive husband said Adelyn.

 _Adelyn went to find Carlisle after making proper arrangement for Jason and Cynthia._

 _Hey Dad you called asked Adelyn as she closed the door._

 _Can you make out anything about him asked Carlisle._

 _Jason needs a little bit more care than others from his previous living conditions said Adelyn as she started to fill in the details for the report on Jason._

 _What do mean ? asked Carlisle._

 _His parents is not a good example said Adelyn._

 _I only thought his parents has a bad divorce said events made him feel insecure and lonely said Adelyn._

 _We could make him less pain by staying by staying more time said Carlisle._

 _If we are in charge of him then we could work out a plan said Adelyn._

 _I will see to it. How about medically ? asked Carlisle._

 _I'm Afraid he don't have a much time said Adelyn._

 _I was afraid you would say that sighed Carlisle._

 _We could estimate his health by tomorrow said Adelyn._

 _Can we arrange it by 8 o'clock asked Carlisle._

 _Adelyn went to check the schedule and said I start my shift at 10 o'clock, so we have enough time to finish the test said Adelyn._

 _Oh Esme called, she wants us to come early said Carlisle._

 _That's fine, let's go I finished my shift said Adelyn._

 _I will meet you near the reception said Carlisle._

 _I have meet Cynthia and Jason. Meet you in a few said Adelyn as she exited the room._

 _Adelyn knocked the door. As Jason opened the door._

 _You are going home aren't you asked Cynthia._

 _Yes, I will come back before you wake up said Adelyn as she sat down in the bed._

 _I will be waiting for you said Cynthia._

 _Jason ? Are you okay ? asked Adelyn._

 _Nothing, I'm fine Jason lied._

 _Lying doesn't help Jason. Come on sit with us said Adelyn patted the seat next to her._

 _I told you Jason you could never lie to Addy said Cynthia giggling._

 _Oh I have to go home. I will meet you first in the morning said Adelyn._

 _Please come said Jason._

 _Don't worry Jason Addy will come and meet us said Cynthia hugging him._

 _Adelyn nodded her head then she left the room and went towards the reception area._

 _They both exited the hospital. The hospital is just few minutes from their house so they could come to the hospital anytime._

 _Esme was waiting near the door with Edward._

 _Are you going somewhere ? asked Adelyn._

 _I want to experience, What's it like to feed on humans said Edward not meeting her eyes._

 _If that's what you want Edward. You know that we would support you in every way said ._

 _Adelyn ? asked Esme._

 _No I will not leave you Esme said Adelyn as she went to her room and slammed the door._

 _Edward left that day. Adelyn still in her room wishing that he would come back soon. Carlisle and Esme understood the pain and didn't question her when she won't even talk to them. She blocked her mind reading power and never used it. It cause pain for her when ever she used it. It reminded her of Edward so she didn't use the power anymore._

 _Carlisle and Adelyn got ready to the hospital early to begin their work._

 _Carlisle when are we going to tell them the news asked Adelyn._

 _We will see if we could do anything to make it better, if they show improvement there is no need to tell them said Carlisle._

 _I'm ready said Adelyn came downstairs._

 _Esme we will see you soon said Carlisle kissing her in the lips._

 _Bye Esme said Adelyn._

 _See you later said Esme with a half smile._

 _They reached the hospital earlier that the others._

 _Dr. and Miss Cullen do you need anything asked Serena the head nurse._

 _We need to finish checking the new patients said Carlisle._

 _I will contact them right away said Serena._

 _No Serena, why don't you help my father. I will tell them. Can you tell Judy to come early said Adelyn._

 _Of course Miss Cullen said Serena._

 _Come back to my cabin and finish up the report Addy said Carlisle._

 _We need to talk with the hospital head some times this week, two doctor going on leave so we have to work twice as normal said Adelyn._

 _Can you manage ? asked Carlisle._

 _Yes Carlisle said Adelyn._

 _Why don't we finish up tomorrow's work today and we will be in time for the meeting said Carlisle._

 _Miss. Cullen, The exam room is ready said Judy._

 _Thanks Judy, Can you wait there, I will bring them said Adelyn._

 _Adelyn and Judy left the room and made their way towards the room._

 _Adelyn opened the door and went inside and sat near the bed watching them sleeping._

 _Cynthia wake up few minutes and saw Adelyn sitting there._

 _Hai Addy good morning said Cynthia._

 _Hai Cynthia, are you ready for the check up asked Adelyn._

 _Yes, I just need few more minutes said Cynthia went to get ready._

 _Jason ? can you wake up asked Adelyn slightly shaking._

 _Yes said Jason waking up._

 _How did you sleep ? asked Adelyn._

 _I slept okay said Jason._

 _Get ready when Cynthia comes back said Adelyn._

 _Okay said Jason._

I didn't know that would the only time I would see them alive said Adelyn still staring at nothing.

Why you didn't stay with them asked Jasper.

I became selfish and stopped working. I took my emotions and hide everyone's feeling and conditions away I could find that they were dying. If I stayed there for some times, I would've done something to save them. I still believe I should have died with them and almost did. Carlisle found me and stopped me from taking my life said Adelyn.

Promise me that you wouldn't do that said Jasper holding her as his lifeline.

I promise Jazz, it's a stupidest thing to do said Adelyn as she was holding him as her lifeline.

Jasper couldn't believe that she was hiding these thing from others.

How can you hid it from Edward asked Jasper.

I try not to think about. If I did I would take my time alone or in Carlisle's study to some work to distract myself not tell him. It's hard to hide it to your own twin brother. But he was not there when I needed the most in my whole existence he left us for selfish reason's. That's why I didn't want him to be come like that again said Adelyn.

So you believe he deserve not to know about your major moments in your life said Jasper.

Yes, but maybe someday he will know about this said Adelyn.

I hope he will do something to deserve it said Jasper.

Come on, I want to show you something said Adelyn.

They both ran to the house. Esme and Carlisle were in the living room.

Esme can I access the lockers ? asked Adelyn.

Of course dear said Esme smiling knowing the reason why she was asking the lockers. Esme will see sometimes Adelyn looking at the collection she had when she was human and other things that belong to her.

Adelyn and Jasper went to Carlisle's office where the lockers where.

Adelyn opened the lock and showed one of the most prized possessions of hers.

They told Judy that they were going to give this on my birthday said Adelyn.

Do you regret anything about being a vampire asked Jasper.

My reasons are going to be the one as Rosalie. I needed to experience, what's it like to have a child. I guess I could never experience said Adelyn.

I'm sorry darling, I could never give that to you said Jasper.

Yeah, but I would give up that to be with you said Adelyn kissing him.

Adelyn and Jasper stayed there for sometimes embracing each other.

You know one thing Jazz. You would be the first person to know about this in detail said Adelyn.

Even Carlisle and Esme ? asked Jasper.

Even they don't know that I have a desire for child said Adelyn smiling.

Will someone know about this ? asked Jasper.

Maybe not to this extent but that person need to prove. Edward lost that chance said Adelyn.

Adelyn Jasper can you come down we could start with the things you need to know about schooling.

Adelyn and Jasper came downstairs in a flash as they started to read the subjects to update themselves and complete everything in two days. Carlisle and Adelyn loves to research and write articles. Years of working in the hospital made Adelyn and Carlisle immune to blood. They would work hours on end to help Adelyn control her powers and they found that she could do this by manipulating others mind to get the information to use the powers.

The relationship between Jasper and Adelyn begin to strengthen even more that they know everything about each other.


	20. Chapter 20

They are currently living in Nebraska. Carlisle came from hospital suddenly Edward said we need to move again people are getting suspicious.

To Where asked Alice.

Forks, Washington said Edward as he groans because he read their mind on what they are going to do in Forks Washington.

Adelyn and Alice squeals as they started to plan a shopping trip. Because they were almost heart broken to find out there's less shopping center in Alaska.

Oh we should be the first customer to purchase when we go to that new mall that is going to open in Port Angles said

Adelyn as she noted down the list of things she needed to buy.

Why do you need a list you possibly remember everything said Emmett confused.

Well humans can't remember this much Emmett so if I'm going to buy there I need a list to appear human said Adelyn.

Appear human means not to be act like one said Emmett.

Says the man still whine like a child when ever he loses said Alice.

Emmett just stick his tongue at them. Rosalie was watching this discussion from the living room as she came towards them and said We act like adult humans, you still act like a child Emmett.

What Rose not you too said Emmett.

I always choose the girls Emmett said Rosalie as she hugged Adelyn.

Back me up Jasper said Emmett.

No man you just acted like a child when you lost the chess game with me yesterday said Jasper as continued to read.

Emmett huffed as he dragged Rosalie with him to their room.

Who is going to go to Forks to register said Esme as she changed the flowers in the vase.

Me and Adelyn would do it Esme, we could use a head start on our shopping as well said Alice as she added few more items to her list.

First register and then the shopping girls said Esme smiling.

Yes yes first school, then shopping said Adelyn.

Adelyn are you going to do anything outside school asked Carlisle.

Jazz what do you say ? asked Adelyn.

Sure darling you could sometimes volunteer at the hospital said Jasper.

Then it settled I would come to your office after school for two hours and on half a day on weekends, so I you tell them that I want to become a doctor so I need to get experience said Adelyn.

I'm looking forward to it said Carlisle smiling.

Come on lets go before they open the shop said Alice.

How are we going to go Alice asked Adelyn.

By taking your Ferrari said Alice smiling.

Hey I'm the only one who never drove that car said Edward.

You would drive when you let me use your Aston Martin Edward said Adelyn.

You almost trashed my car said Edward.

When you let me I would give my car for a day said Adelyn.

I think that's generous darling said Jasper.

Come on we have to go said Alice.

See you soon said Adelyn kissing Jasper.

Alice and Adelyn drove to Forks high school and parked the car in the parking lot and came out of the car.

I see why Jazz never let anyone drive this car it's almost intoxicating with the excitement said Alice.

Adelyn put her hand in Alice's shoulder as they went to see the lady in the office who is around mid forties sitting in the computer playing some card game.

Excuse me said Adelyn.

She turned to their direction. Her eyes were so big when she saw how stunning we were looking. Adelyn was amused at the thoughts she was having about them.

Oh, Hello what can I do for you she asked.

We are here to apply for school for us and our siblings this year said Alice.

Can you state the Names please she said.

Edward, Adelyn, Alice, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale said Adelyn.

So there is six new students she murmured and started to type their names and giving them the list.

Can you please give the details and certificates she said to them.

Alice gave the certificates to her and she filled some more in the computer.

Thank you said Adelyn. She nodded her head and went back to her computer and started to play the card game.

There is no way she is going to finish the game even it takes her the whole day said Adelyn.

Yes and she too slow said Alice.

The parking lot is now filled with students. Everyone drooling over the car or them.

They are lucky that Jasper or Edward is not here said Adelyn disgusted.

That much huh asked Alice.

You have no idea what they are thinking said Adelyn.

Do you think they would be back before we finish our shopping asked Alice.

Jazz may make them come soon said Adelyn.

Seriously I still don't know why he won't let you go even for few minutes said Alice smiling.

But I think its sweet that he is trying to protect me said Adelyn grinning.

Alice and Adelyn did shopping for rest of day when they were about to leave. Adelyn's phone rang as they saw the phone screen it said Edward.

I think they came home said Alice.

You answer it I will finish up with the others in the list said Adelyn moving the cart.  
Hello said Alice.

Alice were are you ? we almost here said Edward.

We have few things that we needed to buy Edward we will be here in few hours said Alice.

WHAT ? Yelled Jasper.

I could hear you well Jasper said Alice.

What are you still doing in there Alice ? asked Jasper.

We just came to the important stuff we need to buy in the list said Alice.

Its almost evening Alice you both still didn't finish the shopping asked Jasper.

We got side tracked Jazz said Alice.

They got cool cashmere sweater collection so we have to buy them said Alice.

You have one hour Alice or else, we would come and drag you and Adelyn home said Jasper.  
If you going to give us a ride please bring Rosalie too she wants this black jacket that is on sale said Alice.

I mean it Alice, you both have one hour said Jasper.

Okay we see you later said Alice hanging up the phone.

Jasper POV:

Alice and Adelyn came with twenty bags full of clothes. The whole store would have been wiped out clean if they would do like this another trip to the store.

Jazz can you get few more bags from the car said Adelyn.

What ? I thought you wiped the store with this amount of clothes you both have been carrying I said laughing.

Hey no laughing go and bring those clothes Jazz said Alice.

I went near Adelyn and whispered I need you today.

Have fun Jasper said Emmett laughing.

Seriously your talking about my sister here said Edward groaned.

I went to the car to pick up clothes for them that they left in the car.

One thing I love about this family is that they would never give up on someone they trust. So It made more like a family that you haven't seen in a long time. They trusted me the day I came to this house because they know I would do anything to keep her safe. If some trouble comes to her I would take her away from here to keep her safe and all the family members know that she would leave the family if something happens to me also. We both feel and see the same way that made us more like soul mates than other's in the family. We both are like mirrors and reflect each other's action. I could say that we are the only pair like to have this connection. We didn't sacrifice anything to make each other to be perfect. It almost came to us like we were doing it for a long time.


	21. Chapter 21

Its been two years since the Cullen's came to Forks Washington. Adelyn and Alice is been getting visions about the new girl coming to Forks.

Adelyn and Alice share a closet with different size clothes that they both share with Rosalie and Esme also but mostly Adelyn or Alice is where they both do their dress up.

Esme will build a house for every married couple in the house. But Adelyn and Alice is more twins than Edward and Adelyn ever been. They both share the gift and see things together and they both have same fascination for fashion. They will have a second closet when ever Adelyn and Jasper have a house build for them.

Mostly that house will be like a club house where anyone can come and go. Each couple will have a room. Alice or Edward will use the guestroom. Edward will use the house whenever his siblings and do stuff in their room to avoid headache. He goes to that house to play the piano or do something in the house.

He would never understand what's like to have a mate or the bond if you don't have a mate for yourself. Some people are like Emmett and Rosalie but mostly others in the house don't need that much physical attention for Jasper and Adelyn staying with each other can suffice the problem.

Jazz we are taking my Porsche said Adelyn.

If that's what you want said Jasper.

Hey Rose we are taking two cars today said Adelyn as they came to the garage they found Rosalie and Emmett there.

Sure why not we take Edwards and maybe you could take your Porsche or the Aston Martin said Rosalie.

No Aston Martin , We are taking your Porsche said Jasper.

Great and I will drive said Adelyn picking the keys.

I will drive the car (or) we go with Edward said Jasper.

What No I want to drive Jazz pleaded Adelyn.

I told you that I will drive or I'm sure Edward won't mind if we choose his car said Jasper snatching the keys from Adelyn.

Fine, anything but Edward's bachelor car said Adelyn.

Come on guys it's late for school said Edward rolling his eyes at her.

New girl will be coming today for school said Alice.

Maybe we need to see if she is interesting said Adelyn.

No, remember what you did last year said Jasper.

But I got a great friend out of it said Adelyn.

You only have one friend in that school said Emmett.

Yes Angela is a good friend not like Jessica said Adelyn.

They drove the car in speed where they reached the school in five minutes for humans it would at least take more than five minutes to reach school.

Today is raining as we predicted sometimes having these powers always comes in handy Alice thought.

Yes it is said Adelyn.

Get out of my head said Alice.

Make me said Adelyn sticking her tongue at Alice.

They arrived near the parking lot and parked their car in their usual spot waiting for the school bell to ring.

Adelyn and Alice talking about going shopping to the new store opened near Port Angles.

Bella's Pov:

Today is my first day of school. I went to school early to avoid being late for school.

I stayed in my car that my dad brought it from Billy Black a friend of my dad Charlie the Chief of Police. The parking lot started to fill in as the students started to come. Two new cars came into the parking lot. These car looked out of place. Everyone had a rusty looking car except these two.

They came out of the car. They were the most beautiful person I ever met. They looked paler than me the albino.

I got out of the car and went to the office to collect my slip.

Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here I said to the women who was in her mid 30's.

Oh yes Isabella Swan said the office lady.

I winced hearing my full name as I left the office to find the first class. I was clueless as where the building is at. I was desperately looking for some help.

Hey your Isabella Swan, I'm Eric the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need Tour guide, Lunch date Shoulder to cry on.

I just looked at him. Is he for real?

I'm kind of the "suffer in silence" type I said.

Good Headlines for your feature- I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby, front page said Eric.

I-no, I'm not news- I'm seriously not at all- said Bella.

Whoa chillax. No feature said Eric.

This conversation getting awkward so I asked him Would you mind just point me toward Mr. Varner's class.

Sure said Eric as he leads me away, enjoying the attention stares as I cringe from them.

Here it is said Eric as he left me to go to his class.

Mr. Varner class already begun his lessons when I entered his class.

Oh miss Swan come on in. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class said Mr. Varner.

My first day of school does not have a good start I thought.

Um-mm I'm Bella Swan, I just started my Junior year I said bluntly not wanting any attention.

Well why don't you sit next to Miss Cullen said Mr. Varner.

I was searching for the person whom I have to sit next to.

Miss Cullen would you kind enough to raise your hand to let her know said Mr. Varner annoyed.

I'm sorry said the girl from the parking lot raising her hand.

I went to sit next to her. But she didn't really notice me until I started to listen to the class.

Hello, I'm sorry I was waiting for you to get yourself adjusted to your space and from the unnecessary attention from everyone. I'm Adelyn Cullen and your are Isabella swan said the girl from the parking lot.

Hello, and thanks for understanding and it's just Bella I told her.

I know but I don't want you to get confused that how you only prefer to be called said Adelyn.

How do you know ? I asked her.

Charlie told me said Adelyn.

You know my Dad ? I asked her.

I volunteer at the Police Department and the Hospital so we met each other when we came here said Adelyn.

I was about to ask but interrupted by .

Miss Cullen tell be the answer for this question to make sure you are listening said Mr. Varner.

I didn't even listen to the class and I would've panicked but she stopped writing and said X is 8.1 and H is 13.

Alright listen next time said Mr. Varner.

Why does he do that I asked her.

Don't worry Mr. Varner is always want everyone with his version of catch off guard moment said Adelyn smiling.

She seems really nice and understanding about me. It felt like I knew for my life and seeing after a long time. I never been this comfortable to talk with anyone in my life.

After the class I had another torture called Gym. After the incident with Mike Newton I headed towards the cafeteria with Mike and Jessica as Eric squishes through us as taking place next to me.


	22. Chapter 22

Mike you met my home girl Bella said Eric.

Your home girl asked Mike.

My girl said Tyler kissing me as he dragged mike's chair.

It's like the first grade all over again and you're the shiny new toy said Jessica.

Bella smiles awkwardly. Suddenly a flash bulb blinds Bella. Bella looks at Angela, Jessica's sweet insecure friend.

Sorry, needed a candid for the feature said Angela.

Feature's dead Angela. Don't bring it up again. I got your back baby said Eric.

Guess well just run another editorial on teen drinking said Angela disappointed.

Sorry, there's always eating disorders or speedo padding on the swim team... said Bella.

Wait, that's a good one said Angela smiling.

Adelyn POV:

Jasper snaked his arm to my waist and tightens the grip. He would usually would do this if something he couldn't say it.

What is it Jazz ? I asked him.

Nothing the new girl seriously making everyone drool and it's making me uncomfortable said Jasper.

How about I fix your problem I said and started to kiss him to make him feel normal and use his power on him to make him feel par.

It worked thanks said Jasper smiling.

Hey come on we are in school not home said Emmett.

I stick my tongue at him and followed the others, I looked at Jasper who became still. Alice also joined us as she put her hands on my shoulder.

Come on sis lets make a grand entrance said Alice.

You are turning into Rosalie more and more I said as Jasper smiled.

We swing the door open as five of us came to the cafeteria.

The new girl is getting all the attention Rose, you need to keep up with the things we brought it from the store in Paris said Alice.

Ya Addy and you ran all the way to Paris so that you both won't miss the opening of the store said Emmett as he grabbed Rosalie's plate and his plate.

Jasper twirling me and Alice around as we came near the new girl.

We could hear the Bella ask about us to the cute and caring Angela and gossip queen Jessica.

Who are they ? asked Bella leaning towards them to avoid being heard but we would hear what they are talking all the way through the parking lot.

The Cullens said Angela as she waved towards me.

I smiled and waved back towards her and Jessica adds more gossip about us.

They are Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago said Jessica.

They kinda keep to themselves except Adelyn she always talks to me said Angela.

She talked to me as well said Bella.

I wonder why she hates me asked Jessica.

I believe you flirted with Edward in front of her, even I would hate if someone does that Jess said Angela.

You see that why I like Angela I said to Alice.

Jessica completely ignores her and starts to add more, Because they are like together together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie and big dark haired guy that's Emmett... They're a thing. I not even sure that's legal said Jessica.

Jess, they're not actually related said Angela backing us.

But they live together, and little dark haired girl is Alice she is really weird she doesn't have any boyfriend said Jessica.

Me and Jasper came towards them. You're doing great Jazz I whispered to him like I'm kissing him.

Jasper nodded his head and became stiff again.

And that's Adelyn, really sweet to anyone who have the guts to go near Jasper to talk to her. Jasper is the one who looks like he in pain. I mean Dr. Cullen is like foster dad slash match maker said Jessica.

Maybe he will adopt me said Angela.

Seriously she is begging us can we please, I would love to have new friend I said.

You would want this life to her Addy your so called friend asked Rosalie glaring at me.

I mean it's not like that I tried to explain.

Rose she is just making some comments, this behavior is not need here said Jasper as he puts the food down.

Who is he ? asked Bella.

That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous obviously. But apparently no one here is good enough for him Like I care seriously like don't waste your time said Jessica remembering the first time she asked him.

I simply stated laughing as Edward came to sit next to me kissing my cheeks.

I was't planning on it said Bella.

Jessica definitely cares about you Edward said Alice as all of us laughed.

Normal POV:

The lunch bell rang as Adelyn stood up and said Come on Jazz.

Jasper nodded his head and went to the class room.

We need to hunt tonight I'm hungry said Adelyn.

Okay sure and I need you tonight so no more you and Alice time today said Jasper.

Of course darling I missed you too so we finish our hunt and go to the club house and we could do anything we want said Adelyn as they took the books from the locker.

Mr. Stone's class is History and they are working on Civil War. Adelyn and Jasper are the partners and they are working on the project on Jasper's past and his friend's experiences with the war. But today's class is completely boring to them.

Thank goodness that we never sleep. Even I would be sleeping in this class said Adelyn as they were about to leave when she had a vision about Edward.

 _Bella's scent came towards Edward. He accidentally inhaled the scent. He went to frenzy mode and started to attack everyone and saving Bella last._

Adelyn breathed heavily as she came out of the vision.

What is it darling ? asked Jasper.

Edward's blood singer is Bella Swan. He breathed as she passed through the fan Jazz said Adelyn.

This is bad darling, No problem right ? asked Jasper.

He changed his mind. He is okay said Adelyn.

Miss Cullen and Mr. Hale are you going to sit for the next period asked Mr. Stone.

Sorry sir, we are leaving said Adelyn.

They left to find Edward and the others. Edward came out of the administration office looked at them as if telling them not to ask any questions.

Adelyn and Jasper went fast but on human pace.

You are leaving asked Alice.

Yes replied Edward grinding his teeth.

Don't use that language in front of me, you will come back wont you asked Adelyn remembering the time he left them in 1927.

Jasper sensed the sadness from Adelyn so he went to Adelyn and hugged her from the back still looking at Edward.

Edward cringed and said I will come back. Just need to clear my head.

This is all because of a human said Rosalie.

Come on let's go home and figure it out said Jasper dragging Adelyn towards the car and opened the door for her to climb in. They reached the home in record time.

How is school kids asked Esme coming to open the door.

Good Esme said Adelyn as she went to sit in one of the sofa and turned on the TV.

Esme we have a problem. Why don't you call Carlisle we need to talk said Jasper.

Alarmed by the tone from Jasper she nodded her head and went to make a phone call for him.

Carlisle entered some times later and to find everyone in the kitchen except Adelyn she still watching something on the TV to distract her sadness and anger.

Addy come dear we need to talk said Esme.

Come on darling said Jasper coming from the kitchen and extending his hand to Adelyn. She grabbed his hand and went to the kitchen with a blank mind no emotions from her.

I'm leaving for sometimes. I'm going to the Denali's said Edward.

But you won't do the same mistake won't you asked Esme worried about Adelyn more than anyone.

Jasper and Edward cringed from the sadness and the memory.

NO I won't I just need to clear my head I promise Addy I won't do anything like that said Edward.

She nodded her head and didn't talk much about anything.

Why do you have to put us through this pain ? asked Rosalie.

I know more than anyone else how you and Adelyn care about this family. I don't need to disturb this peace I should leave, I will make the correct decision said Edward.

Maybe some distance can help. what do you think Carlisle ? asked Jasper.

That's completely fine but you need to call and comeback when you're ready said Carlisle.


	23. Chapter 23

That's Fine with me. I really need to do this said Edward.

The atmosphere in the kitchen was thick like someone can slice it with a hot knife.

Adelyn went to the meadow that she gifted Jasper on Christmas. They use it to think and clear their mind.

Jasper Pov:

Edward left us shortly to visit our cousin Denali's. Adelyn left us shortly to our room and didn't come back. He doesn't understand the emotional damage that he is leaving the other feel. Adelyn is still doesn't behave like the same after Edward left us she always mopes around the house and don't do anything at all. Everyone was scared that she would go to into another solitude. I need to fix this problem so I searched for her everywhere in the main house and couldn't find her. The only person know where is Adelyn besides me is Alice so I went to find her.

Alice where is Adelyn I asked Alice as I came to her room in our cottage.

She is upset Jazz, last time I saw her she was in your meadow said Alice.

I will see what I could do Alice I said to her.

Always happy to help replied Alice smiling.

You saw the future change right I asked.

Yep now go and find her said Alice pushing me towards our meadow.

The meadow was gift from Adelyn to me for Christmas. No one is allowed to come to that meadow only for us, It made everything about the meadow special.

I could see Adelyn lying in the flowerbed in our meadow.

What is it Jazz ? asked Adelyn with an upset tone.

Why are you upset darling ? I asked her as I lay next to her.

I'm confused because of Bella Swan and Edward. Do I have to blame her like Rosalie or blame Edward for running away. Do I have to dislike her asked Adelyn turned to face me.

It's alright to dislike someone but you better not to hate them too much and hold any grudge I said.

Ya maybe its coincidence that the events happening said Adelyn to me.

Maybe but we will know if this coincidence or something that might change his life. Come on time for school I told her.

She got up and kissed me softly and we ran towards our room and started to get ready for school.

Bella POV:

After the incident with Edward Cullen in Biology. I want to confront him and demand to know what his problem was.

He stopped coming to school. Every time I see towards their table. They will stop talking and see towards me with a death glare like I did something wrong.

The school went pretty well except that Edward Cullen didn't come to school for almost six days now things are getting suspicious.

Charlie and I came to a local coffee shop. Charlie ordered a Sirloin steak and I ordered Cod.

Several loggers at the counter offer Bella welcoming smiles. I shrink down in my seat at the attention. Charlie's obvious.

Can't get how grown up you are. And so gorgeous said Cora.

I glance at Charlie, who keeps his eyes on his steak. A bearded, hippy logger, Waylon Forge, 50, appears behind Cora, leaning over her shoulder to see me.

Remember me honey, I was a Santa one year said Waylon.

Waylon, she hasn't had Christmas here since she was four said Charlie.

Bet I made an impression, though said Waylon.

You always do said Charlie.

Let the girl eat her Cod and said to me When you're done, I'll bring your favorite berry cobbler. Remember ? Your dad still has it. Every Thursday.

I seriously doesn't remember at all but played nice and said That'd be great, thank you.

Cora shoos Waylon away. We are alone now, Charlie and I both reach for salt knock hands. But Charlie goes instead to hot sauce. Silence as we ate.

So... You eat here every night I asked him.

No not every night sometimes I would get food from a friend who would cook food and when ever they have barbecue. It's quite easy than washing dishes said Charlie.

I can cook I said.

He looks up as if confused by the concept.

I do the cooking at home in Phoenix. Mom's not great in the kitchen I told him.

I remember said Charlie.

We both laughed recalling an especially a bad dinner.

How was school ? meet anyone ? You have to meet my friend she goes to your school too said Charlie

I looked at him with interest. Who would it be this friend that he keeps on talking about.

A few people ... Do you know the Cullen family ? I asked.

Are people talking abut then again ? asked Charlie sharply.

No... well, a little I told him.

Just cause they're new comers. We're lucky to have a surgon like Dr. Cullen and his daughter who helps everyone in the hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. Lucky his kids aren't like a lot of hell raisers around here said Charlie.

So you are friend is a Cullen, which daughter you are talking about ? I asked him.

Oh Adelyn Cullen of course, she wants to be a doctor so she helps out kids and others in the hospital. She is the one cooks for me too said Charlie.

I didn't know she did those I said surprised.

Next morning I was getting ready to school where I head a car coming towards the house and heard a knock in the door. I opened the door to find the Adelyn standing there with a box.

Hai Bella said Adelyn.

Hi, come on in I said to her.

Hey Charlie I brought you turkey sandwich with some homemade pasta for you and Bella. I hope you enjoy them said Adelyn.

Hai Adelyn thanks for the food said Charlie grinning.

No problem, we have a barbecue in tomorrow so expect them by 11 o'clock said Adelyn.

I stood there waiting for her to talk to me but she left without a word.

I told you I will cook dad I said.

I told her that she said I could cut coffee shop but I shouldn't stop eating what she made. Come on eat them before it gets cold said Charlie as he filled his portion.

Three person can eat with the food she gave us as I also filled the plate and started to eat the food. It was one of the greatest food I ever tasted.


	24. Chapter 24

Adelyn POV:

I just came home from Charlie's house delivering food for him. I really need to make up my mind whether I need to like her or not because Edward keeps changing his mind.

I parked my car in the garage and went to find Jazz.

Hey mom where is Jazz ? I asked Esme.

In the club house dear said Esme replied.

Thanks, I delivered food to charlie I said.

Thanks sweetie said Esme.

I ran to our club house. I could hear Jasper in our bedroom.

Jazz what are you doing here I asked him.

Hey darling nothing. I just need you here said Jasper.

Okay I said and I started kiss him and we cuddled up in the bed. We usually stay in bed for ours on end for the night.

In the morning as got dressed ready for school.

I got s vision of Edward coming home. I said Hey Jazz Edward coming now.

Now you can stop hating Bella said Jasper smiling.

We went towards house to see everyone standing there.

EDWARD I screamed and jumped on him.

Hey Addy said Edward laughing.

Jasper suddenly said Edward can we talk alone ?.

Edward nodded his head. Everyone looked amused as I made my way towards them silently.

I could hear Edward and Jasper talking. Nobody knows why they choose a waterfall to talk. I need to make a sneak attack on Jasper like he did last time.

I started to climb a tree near them and I jumped on Jasper knocking him as he draged to the waterfall as we both fall down.

Jasper searched for the person who did it and he could only see me standing there.

Payback darling ? Jasper smirked.

Yes I told him.

Come on we have school said Edward looking at us from the top.

We both went up. To see Alice standing there with clothes.

I can't believe you both jump on the water fully clothed said Alice smiling.

She pushed me said Jasper grabbing the clothes from Alice.

Alice and Edward left them to get change.

I cannot believe it Jazz you are acting like a child said Adelyn shaking her head.

We went to the school. we both went to school in Edward's car.

Good luck today Edward I whispered to him as me and Jasper went to our Spanish class.

I actually thought she is going to teach us something but she doesn't. Everyone talking each other and they are not paying attention to the class. We both were talking to each other.

I actually thought she is going to teach us something I said to Jasper.

You chose the language that you already know said Jasper.

We heard as we made our way towards the locker, Why didn't you stay with your mother and step dad asked Edward.

Edward we wait for you near the car I said.

Edward nodded his head. we made our way towards to the car.

Edward came towards us and we were about to go where Alice and I got a vision about Bella being crashed by Tyler's car.

Edward NO Alice and I yelled at him.

Too late he ran towards Bella. As she stared in shock as Edward blocked the car with his hands.

All of us where angry. If my anger goes out of control. Nobody can control it. So Jasper just pushed me into Edward's car as Alice sat in the driver's seat and I sat next to Jasper.

Addy Carlisle needs you in the hospital said Esme.

Come Addy I'm going to hospital too said Rosalie.

I nodded my head as Me and Rosalie left to hospital to give peace of our mind.

Drive slowly Rose I said.

Fine, he need to have some solid reason for exposing us said Rosalie as we reached the hospital.

I will first go inside Rose you find Edward I said as I went towards them.

Hai Bella I said.

Hello Adelyn here the report, I will bring your father soon said the nurse.

Thanks I said and started to read the information provided in the report.

I heard the double door burst open. Charlie runs in face white with terror.

Bella POV:

Bella. Are you alright ? asked Charlie.

I'm fine Dad calm down I told him.

I'm sorry Bella I tried to stop said Tyler.

It's okay Tyler I said.

It sure as hell is not okay said Charlie.

Dad, it's not his fault I said to him.

We nearly lost you said Charlie.

But you didn't I said.

You can kiss your license goodbye said Charlie.

I heard the Chief's daughter was here said .

Dr. Cullen is around mid 30's approaches blond movie star handsome. His face is kind but pale tired.

Good Dr. Cullen said Charlie.

Addy finish up here and the report. We could go home after this said Dr. Cullen.

See you around Charlie, Bella said Adelyn as she went into the office room.

I've got this one Jackie said Dr. Cullen.

The E.R doctor hands Dr . Cullen the chart, exits. Dr. Cullen reviews her chart, then feels the back of my head as...

You have a nice knot growing back there but your x-ray's show no indication of concussion said Dr. Cullen.

I'm sorry, Bella. I'm really said Tyler.

Charlie abruptly pulls the curtain between them.

It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked me out of the way I told him.

Edward ? your boy ? said Charlie.

Dr. Cullen quickly looks back at the charts Bella'd intuition flickers, sensing he knows something I pressed.

It was amazing he got to so fast. He was no where near me I said.

As long as you're safe said Carlisle.

Charlie and Bella exit the treatment area.

I just have to sign some paperwork. You better call your mom said Charlie.

You told her ? She's probably freaking out said Bella.

Rosalie and Adelyn is clearly furious at Edward who stands his ground Dr. Cullen plays intermediary.

This isn't just about you, it's about all of us snapped Rosalie.

What would we do if Jasper losses his control said Edward.

Don't you bring this about him growled Adelyn looks at him as if she clearly want murder Edward if he speaks anything.

Dr. Cullen sees me and stops Rosalie and Adelyn.

Let's take this in my office Rose Addy said Dr. Cullen.

Rosalie glares at Edward as Adelyn looks like she would rip my head off as they leave with Dr. Cullen.


	25. Chapter 25

Can I talk to you for a minute ? I asked him.

He nods his head for me to continue.

How did you get over to me so fast ? I asked.

I was standing right next to you said Edward.

No, you were standing next to your car, across the lot I said.

No, I wasn't said Edward.

Yes, you where I said.

Your confused, you hit your head said Edward.

I know what I saw I said.

And what, exactly was that ? Edward asked.

You stopped the van. You pushed it away I said.

No one will believe that said Edward.

I just want to know the truth I said.

Can't you just thank me and get over it ? asked Edward.

Thank You I said.

You're not going to let it go, are you ? asked Edward.

No I replied.

Then I hope you enjoy disappointment said Edward.

Edward POV:

I just came from that awkward conversation with Bella. I just don't want to go home and feel the wrath of Addy and Rosalie.

I went home where I could see the family separated. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett on one side and Adelyn, Esme and Alice on the other side. Carlisle in the middle.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put us all in risk. I take full responsibility of this I said.

Yes, you did. How are you going to fix it ? asked Rosalie.

Not like that Rose I hissed at her.

I will leave and come back after you guys finish this term I said.

No Edward said Esme.

I told you million times Edward, If you leave this time. It would be last time I will ever see you or talk to you, If you are willing to let me go, so be it said Adelyn angrily.

Esme is right though if you leave now she will take to us more. You already created suspicious by going once said Emmett.

You would do that Addy I said.

I already went through trauma for my life. I don't want to go through more, I have Jasper to take care of he need to manage my pain and he would also feel my pain. I don't want any of them to go through it said Adelyn.

I think Emmett is right said Carlisle. If you leave now, She will talk. It is all of us or none of us said Carlisle.

No we are not leaving. I like it here, we can be as normal as we will be said Rosalie.

Edward doesn't want to do it. You all know me and Addy has the control to do it. No evidence will be left behind said Rosalie.

Rose seriously you would do that, she is innocent. Just because he wants to run away it doesn't mean that she need to die said Adelyn looking at Jasper.

A human Addy who may know about us Rose hissed.

We all know how good assassin you are Edward hissed.

Edward stop, Rosalie this is not the same, Bella is innocent said Carlisle.

Jasper I won't allow it I said as I read his mind.

I wouldn't let Addy live in fear and danger. You may be her brother. You don't have the history of loosing one's mate I know how it feels. I couldn't let her live in danger not even the slightest said Jasper shaking his head.

Adelyn POV:

Jazz I said.

Jasper glared at Edward and he said to me " Don't tell me that you could take care of yourself.

She knows Jazz, she is going to be our friend maybe someday She said to him.

Alice said Jasper still shocked.

Addy, Alice what do you see ? asked Edward.

I nodded my head as Alice let Edward see her mind.

No I won't let it happen said Edward banged the table just enough to make me jump.

EDWARD said Carlisle as he gripped his shoulder.

We see this clear as day Edward. It will happen you couldn't control the urge said Alice.

Only two options: You will do things even hard for Carlisle or You would kill her I said.

No I won't let any of those happen said Edward to me.

Oh, come on enough with the mind thing just tell us said Emmett.

Don't you silly Edward falling for the human said Rosalie.

Is that what this is all about, you are so messed up Edward said Emmett with a booming laugh.

Why do you do this to me ? Edward moaned.

He left the kitchen and went to his room as he slammed the door.

He is not going to leave is he asked Esme.

No Esme he is not going said Alice.

He just need to make up his mind I said to her,

Well we don't know fully about your vision care to explain asked Jasper.

Bella is going to be one of us said Alice.

Normal POV

Jasper came to Adelyn and said Come on we are going to our room.

Adelyn nodded her head and went in to their room. Jasper closed the door and he brought Adelyn closer to him and cupped her face and started kiss him.

She smiled and started to kiss him with the same harshness. Jasper picked her up and started to kiss her neck.

Jazz I hungry said Adelyn.

Jasper pouted and said I thought we are having our time.

Yes we are but I'm hungry and irritated said Adelyn.

Oh come on we are playing my favorite game. Please can we continue Jasper whined.

I can't believe this, I'm the only one who can see this Jazz said Adelyn giggling.

That's because you still treat me like a child said Jasper pouting.

How about we play a game said Adelyn.

Go on said Jasper interested.

We run and catch our food and first one finishes get what ever they want said Adelyn.

Sure come on said Jasper.

As they left the room and came to the living room.

Esme ! Adelyn and I are going to hunt and we will be back before Carlisle said Jasper.

Of course have a great time said Esme smiling.

Jasper and Adelyn ran towards the woods to start the race.

Alright one, two, three said Adelyn.

Jasper found a mountain lion. Adelyn found a deer. First Jasper finishes the meal and he ran towards the house. Adelyn came running towards him as he is just about to finish the race.

She jumped on his back. He was alarmed at first and relaxed after realizing who that was.

Don't sneak up on me darling said Jasper.

Adelyn pushed him backwards and they both fell down and lying on the flowerbed.

Why are you scared of me asked Adelyn.

No said Jasper.

Do all you want, you were scared said Adelyn giggling.

I won the race so what do I do asked Jasper.

You chase me said Adelyn pushing him and running towards the house.

Jasper followed her to their room from the woods.

And what do we do ? asked Jasper.

How about we see a movie and cuddle up in our bed said Adelyn.

Yeah said Jasper as he picked up the movie about some civil war soldier.

Always about the war said Adelyn.

It's my pride said Jasper as he sat in their bed with Adelyn. They sometimes pretend to sleep by using their powers to make them feel lethargic and close their eyes and relax. Not a single day goes by where Jasper or Adelyn wanted to experience what human's life is like it's been almost a century so they forget those things so they have pretend.


	26. Chapter 26

Adelyn and Jasper started dressing up for school.

Jazz can you get my new black heels from the closet asked Adelyn.

Which one ? there are two here said Jasper.

The plain one said Adelyn.

Jasper picked the heels and came out of the closet to give it to her.

Really darling you're gonna wear that ? asked Jasper.

What ? I thought you like when I wear leather said Adelyn.

I do, but I don't want others to see you in this said Jasper giving it to her.

Oh come on Jazz what could possibly go wrong ? asked Adelyn.

I don't want to answer that said Jasper.

We are only going to some field trip to the green house that we did many times said Adelyn as they came to the living room.

Nice outfit sis Jazz finally let you wear these said Alice.

Yeah he tried but I wouldn't let him said Adelyn smiling.

Okay, you are not wearing this said Edward.

Edward we are going to a green house and you are not going to anything said Adelyn sticking her tongue at him.

Yeah, Esme complains that I'm the immature one said Edward.

That's because you still have a lot to learn like not let someone see you are not normal said Adelyn as they left for school.

Mr. Molina and the tour guide lead several dozen kids through the greenhouse. Bella keeps an eye on Edward who up head with his siblings. Mr. Molina demonstrates the compost machine as the student mess around.

Jasper, Adelyn and Alice where looking around as Jasper steals a flower from the greenhouse and gives it to Adelyn.

That's so sweet Jazz said Adelyn kissing him in the cheek.

Seriously he hated her for a week now making conversation with Bella Swan said Adelyn.

We are right about Edward. That he couldn't get away from her said Alice grinning.

At least, he would be fine now said Jasper.

There just walking around the place. Where everyone's looking at the compost " worm box " grossing each other with the slimy creature.

The bus is leaving Adelyn said to Alice.

Alice went to them and asked Hi, will you be riding with us ?.

No our bus is full said Edward and Jasper have to drag Adelyn and Alice with him.

Why do you have to mean about it ? asked Adelyn.

Edward didn't respond just turned his head towards the window.

You can't hide it from me Edward thought Adelyn.

I don't have to hide it, can you stop doing that said Edward.

Yeah what ever you say Edward said Adelyn.

Bella POV:

I just came home La Push and Jacob's conversation was something got my curiosity so I sat in front of my computer lost in thought. I shake myself out of it and type in my search engine " Quileute legends, Olympic Peninsula " An ad pops up " Thunderbird and Whale book store Port Angles.

The sun has come out and so has the skin. Kids are in shorts through it's still barely 60° everyone eat's lunch outdoors. Bella searches the crowd for Edward.

He is not here said Jessica.

I looked down to find Jessica sitting on the grass.

Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullen's disappear said Jessica.

They just ditch ? I asked her.

No, Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for hiking and camping and stuff said Jessica.

I tried the idea with my parents not even close said Jessica.

I register this as Angela suddenly jumps on us.

I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control! said Angela as she hugs me.

Are you sure you have to go out of town ? asked Angela sadly.

Yeah, it's a family thing I said.

Oh my god we need to hit the stores in Port Angles before the dresses get cleared out said Jessica.

Port Angles can I with you guys I asked.

Thank go we need your opinion said Angela.

Adelyn POV:

Since today is sunny we couldn't go out of the house we just stayed indoors. It was evening time as Me and Edward are in the living room as they were talking about some compositions and the things she could do with her music.

Addy you in there asked Jasper coming towards the room.

In here Jazz I said to him.

Hey what's going on here ? asked Jasper.

I gasps as Jasper came fast towards me and sit next to me and for a split second and then I came back to the reality.

I will go to Port Angles right now tell everyone said Edward.

I nodded my head to Edward.

Mind filling me in asked Jasper.

Bella is in Port Angles and getting mobbed by few guys and Addy, Carlisle wants you in his room now said Alice.

I better go and see the what happening I said to Jasper giving him a rough kiss as we both leave the room.

I will be in our room see you soon said Jasper returning the kiss with same roughness.

Alright sweetheart said Adelyn and went to Carlisle's office.

Carlisle you called for me I said to him.

Yes, grab your jacket we need to examine a body I thought you could give me a second opinion said Carlisle.

Yes of course It's been a while let me go and tell Jasper I will be back in a few I said.

I will wait for you outside said Carlisle as they left the room.

Jazz ? I said as I made my through the room.

Yes darling, what is it ? asked Jasper coming out of the room.

I'm going to the hospital with Carlisle. Need to examine a body I said as I went to the closet to get my leather jacket.

Okay see you later Jazz I said. Jasper nodded his head as I made my way outside.

Me and Carlisle went to the police station to examine the body and we saw Charlie Swan waiting there for us.

Chief Swan I said as Carlisle and I made my way toward him.

Charlie who is it ? asked Carlisle.

Waylon Forge said Charlie.

Oh, I'm so sorry Charlie I said hugging him lightly.

Ya I will be in the office tell us if you have any leads said Charlie.

Charlie is always finds it awkward when someone hugs him. I kinda understand Bella's awkwardness.

Of course we will do it said Carlisle.

You sure Adelyn asked Charlie.

It's quite alright I been doing this for a long time now I told him with a double meaning only our family can understand Carlisle just smiled and nodded his head.

As Charlie left us Carlisle and I went near the ambulance to look for someone there to get details about the attack.

Adelyn find anything sketchy or just a animal attack that everyone saying, I will take care of the others said Carlisle.

I will call you if I find anything I said as I went to find the body. I saw Waylon Forge being bone dry. The aorta artery was carefully damaged to let the blood flow rapidly and the bite marks means one that it was not made by a animal. No other problem except the bite mark and scratches to prove that it was caused by an animal.

Hey Dad can you come here please, I think I found something I told him as he made towards me.

It's not an animal attack is it ? asked Carlisle.

No not an animal attack, a perfect murder and left evidence to make it look like a animal attack. One of the major artery is damaged and the blood was an easy access to them, it's one our kind who caused the problem I said.

You know about this ? asked Carlisle.

Me and Alice been keeping track, they keep leaving so we thought they just passing through I said.

Don't loose them and tell us next time said Carlisle as he picked the notes and started make a cover up story.

I will wait for you outside dad I said leaving the office.

Of course I will give this to them and we can go home in few minutes said Carlisle.

I nodded as I grabbed my jacket as I went to stand next to the car.


	27. Chapter 27

Edward POV:

Bella glances at me as she is going to ask me more questions.

I think I'm warm enough now she said.

We both reach for the heater dial a electric shock connecting us.

Your hand it's still freezing cold said Bella.

I took my hand away as our attention shifts towards the FLASHING police lights. As we drive past Forks police station, a sheriff car pulls away. Charlie's cruiser is parked out front.

My dad's still here something must have happened said Bella.

I pulled up as we both climb out. I saw second car next to the cruiser.

That's my sister, but what's she...? I said.

Normal POV:

In a pool of light a distressed Charlie and Dr. Cullen study photographs and evidence. As they wrap up the discussion, Dr. Cullen puts a sympathetic hand on Charlie's shoulder, then they exit the police station looking grim.

Addy ? what's going on ? asked Edward and hugged her.

Waylon Forge was found in the woods out near his place. We just examined the body said Carlisle

My face darkens and Bella who is standing next to me looked horrified.

He died ? How ? asked Bella.

Animal Attack said Adelyn as she looked at me.

The same kind that killed the security guard down in mason ? asked Bella.

I looked towards them trading a look, subtle but Bella caught it.

Most likely said Carlisle.

So it's getting closer to town then said Bella.

Adelyn face turned murderous because of Bella more pressing on the topic.

Carlisle noticed that as to distract Bella and said with a smile.

Bella, you should go inside. Waylon was your father's friend.

I see you later said Bella as she went inside.

I took Adelyn's hand as we went to my car we drove to our home so there won't be any confrontation.

Jasper POV:

I heard the car pull up. A overwhelming anger and frustration coming from them. So I went to the living room to find Adelyn, Carlisle and Edward come inside.

I was about to ask them but she cut me off and said we will talk about this in our room Jazz.

I nodded my head and we both went to our room. We both sat in our bed.

Why this much negative emotions darling I asked her.

This Bella Swan is the problem. She keeps asking question all the time said Adelyn laying on my lap.

That's what bugging you more now I asked her.

She will know about us soon Jazz what are we going to do ? asked Adelyn.

I never saw the face she is showing me it was new to me.

I shifted her into my lap and started to kiss her.

When will she know I asked her.

Some times tonight said Adelyn.

Now we will see what happens it's Edward's decision not ours I said.

Now tell me what happened in the hospital I asked her.

Waylon Forge friend of Charlie killed by our kind said Adelyn.

Are they coming to town anytime soon I asked her.

No they keep moving back and forth said Adelyn.

Come let's take a bath we both need to relax I said.

Yeah I would like that said Adelyn walking to the bathroom undressing herself and letting the water run. Soon I joined her to bath. We both relaxed by the aroma that comes from the bath.

I'm getting out Jazz said Adelyn as she left the bathroom.

What ? it's only been 15 minutes I said as I left the bathroom.

I know said Adelyn as she sat in the chair with her bathrobe.

Normal POV:

Jasper and Adelyn cuddled up in their bed pretending to fall sleep.

Bella will tell Edward about her so called research snapped Adelyn.

Hey come on you need to relax and we will get through this. You need to be supportive of Edward said Jasper.

Since when did you became a counselor asked Adelyn.

Jasper pouted and said Hey I know how to talk to people.

Not like Emmett said Adelyn.

Hey I can hear you said Emmett.

I know that's why I said it Emmie said Adelyn.

Emmie ? seriously Addy asked Emmett.

What ? you deserve that name said Adelyn.

You are wasting time said Jasper as he snuggled with Adelyn. She sighed and pecked my lips.

You call that a kiss ? Jasper asked her.

Here said Adelyn smashing her lips even more to Jasper.

Much better mumbled Jasper.

They both stayed like that for some times. Adelyn woke up from the pretend sleep and started to get ready for school.

Bella POV:

I was so conflicted about telling my theory to him. Because there is a chance he could kill me and it was frustrating because of his sisters keep giving me death glares. But I need to know if that was true. So I decided to wait until the school is over to tell him.

The school went surprisingly quick and went to the parking lot. I walked to him eyes meeting his...my looks saying like "we need to talk" and I continue directly past him, into the dark forest that borders the school.

He watched me disappear in the trees, then takes a step to follow. Jasper moves in front of him, Rosalie grabs his arm.

Edward don't go Rosalie said angrily.

Alice gently removes Rosalie's hand from his arm and said Let him go Rose it's gonna happen soon or later.

Normal POV:

Can we go home Jazz, Esme will understand said Adelyn as she held Jasper hand.

Sure, we will see you guys later said Jasper with the smile as he got the emotion from Adelyn.

As they went home in Edward's car.

In the Forest:

Bella stands amid the trees, waiting then the sounds of the forest abruptly drops out. A predator is near. Edward appears behind her. She doesn't turn around.

Bella suddenly said:

You're impossibly fast and strong.

Your skin is pale - white, ice cold.

Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak like... you're from a different time.

you never ear food, or drink, or come out in the sunlight said Bella.

A long pause later Edward said How do you know ?.

You said no to the beach trip only after you heard where it was. Because of the treaty said Bella.

How old are you ? asked Bella.

Seventeen replied Edward dryly as he disappeared into the forest.

I know what you are ? said Bella.

Say it ! put loud. Say it ! said Edward.

Vampire whispered Bella.

Are you afraid ? asked Edward.

No replied Bella.

Then come on said Edward grabbing Bella as they went to the top of the forest and dropped Bella and he disappeared.


	28. Chapter 28

Edward ? Where are you ? asked Bella.

She rises, then steps just beyond the fringe of the ferns into a perfect circle of swaying grass, wild flowers and butterflies. She can hear a stream nearby. Bella looks around and finally sees Edward, his shirt open, standing nearby in the shades of some trees. He takes a deep breath, and steps out of the shade.

This is why we don't show ourselves in sunlight people would know we are different said Edward.

This is what I am said Edward.

You're ... beautiful ... said Bella in awe as she reaches to touch him.

Beautiful ? I'm a killer, Bella. This is the skin of a killer said Edward appalled.

I don't believe that said Bella.

Because you believe the lie. The camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in - my voice, my face, even my scent. As if I need any of that... said Edward.

As if you could out run me. As if you could fight me off said Edward ripping a tree root from the tree.

Bella flinches, but holds her ground unshakable.

I'm designed to kill said Edward.

I don't care said Bella.

I killed people before said Edward.

It doesn't matter said Bella.

I wanted to kill you. I never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. I'm dangerous to you said Edward.

I trust you said Bella.

Don't said Edward.

I trust you, Edward. I'm here said Bella.

Me... and my family, we are different from our kind. We learnt to control our thirst ...But you - your scent, it's like a drug to me. My personal brand of heroin said Edward.

Ohh... I thought you hated me. When we met said Bella realizing.

I did. For making me wanting you so badly. I'm still not sure I can control myself said Edward.

I know you can said Bella.

I just wish, I have any clues from your eyes. I can't read your mind said Edward frustrated.

I'm afraid said Bella.

Good said Edward devastated.

Not of that. I'm afraid ... you'll disappear. That I'll lose you said Bella.

You don't know how long I waited for you said Edward.

Bella smiled and she thought it was one of the best things ever happened in my life.

Edward and Bella laid down in a meadow for Bella everything was perfect for her.

It's late, I will take you home said Edward as they made back to his car and drove to her house.

I'll see you around said Bella smiling as she went to her house.

Next day after school Edward and Bella went to the same mountain top.

How long you been like this ? asked Bella.

Since 1918. That's when Carlisle found me and my sister dying of Spanish Influenza said Edward.

What was it like ? asked Bella.

The venom was excruciating. But what Carlisle did was much harder not many of us have the restraint to do that except my sister. They are the one who complete given up their hunger for human blood. They don't even acknowledge it anymore said Edward.

Didn't he just ... bite asked Bella.

When we taste blood, a sort of frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop said Edward.

But Carlisle did said Bella.

First with us, then with his wife Esme said Edward.

Does someone have to be dying to become like you ? asked Bella interested.

No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do ... this to someone who had another choice said Edward.

So Carlisle's the reason why you don't hurt people asked Bella.

We didn't want to me a monster said Edward.

We ? asked Bella.

Adelyn is my twin sister said Edward.

Oh... I thought it's just Carlisle adopted you all said Bella.

Then abruptly, he whips past Bella.

She turns to see him standing on a large rock in the river.

Show off said Bella.

It's not that impressive, really. Anyone in my family can do this said Edward.

Can they all read minds too asked Bella.

No, that's unique to me. Alice can see the future and Jasper can control emotions and manipulate them. But my sister has more powerful gift than all of combined. She could easily control all our powers said Edward.

That must be hard for her isn't it asked Bella.

It sometimes. She could what even see Alice can't see. We still figuring out her limitations said Edward.

My dad said she will work in the hospital wouldn't that be hard for her to be near blood asked Bella.

Ohh... she used to be a doctor before she met Jasper and gave up the job she loves just to be with Jasper all the time said Edward.

Why did she hates me so much ? asked Bella.

She don't know how really hate someone Bella. She is very protective me and the family so you are an intruder. She would do anything to make Jasper feel safe. But in reality he also feels the same way so they won't clash because they flow like water. It's rare to find someone like them. She will like you eventually. If she did she won't hate you ever in your life it just takes time said Edward.

You said Alice and you sister can see they future so bet they say me coming a mile away said Bella.

They did saw you come nut their visions are very subjective. The future can always change said Edward cutting her questions off by returning to her as they continue to walk towards the car.

Adelyn POV:

How was your day with Bella, Edward I asked as he lay his head in my lap.

It was great said Edward looking at her.

You should probably bring Bella home because Esme keeps saying that I should invite her whenever I go to visit Charlie I said to him.

Maybe I will said Edward.

Please can I come too it's been ages since I talked to a human who was not a patient I asked him.

Sure and don't freak her out said Edward.

Okay but I would make some suggestion. Let me tell Jazz and we could go I said.

Only if you let me drive your car said Edward.

I thought for a moment. Fine I told him.

I will be in the garage said Edward gone to take my Aston martin that he been begging me to let him drive.

Jazz are you here ? I asked as I reached the library.

I'm in our room darling said Jasper reading a book.

Edward is going to invite Bella to our house. Can I go with him I asked him.

You think this is wise ? said Jasper turning to face me.

You will be fine Jazz if that's what you worried about. Everyone here knows that you could do it I told him.

If your sure then. You will be with me said Jasper kissing me.

I will be back in few Jazz I said.

He just nodded his head and he went back to the book.

I ran back to the garage to find Edward already there in the car.

Don't get used to it Edward this would be the last time you would ride this car I told him.

Why do you always do this to me ? asked Edward.

I will if you let me drive your Aston Martin again I said to him.


	29. Chapter 29

Normal POV:

Edward and Adelyn were driving in Adelyn's Aston Martin. This car makes the first entrance to that side of town so everyone staring at the car. Because it was estimated to release it next year yet they are driving the car in this small town of all places.

Edward parked the car and came out of the car. Edward went and jumps on Bella's car.

Bella jumped when she heard the sound.

Can you act human, I mean I got neighbors said Bella as she started to clean her truck.

I'm going to take you to my house tomorrow said Edward. Adelyn made her way and stand next to Bella as she wipes down the dented front fender, then reaches under it and, with her bare hand, easily pops a large dent out of the truck's body.

Thanks said Bella and she remembered and continued But... what if they don't like me ?.

Adelyn and Edward started to laugh and they both said You're worried, not because you'll be in a houseful of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you.

That's freaky. But I'm glad I amuse you said Bella.

But then their laughter dies, as they hear something.

Edward we need to go said Adelyn as she made her way to the car.

What is it ? asked Bella.

A complication, I will pick you up tomorrow said Edward as he went to the car as they drove back. But they caught Billy Black's eyes.

Bella POV:

Edward drove I'm assuming it's Adelyn's car back as Billy comes to the drive way.

Came to visit your truck ? I asked.

Looks good. you got that dent out said Jacob.

Actually, we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariner's game of the season. Plus Jacob here kept bugging me to see you again said Billy.

Great Dad. Thanks said Jacob mortified.

Good work chief said Billy and continued Harry Clearwater's home made fish fry.

Any luck with the Waylon case ? asked Billy.

I don't think this is an animal. Spread the word out at the rez, will ya ? keep the kids out of the woods said Charlie.

Will do, don't want no one else getting hurt do we said Billy.

I looked away from Billy unnerved.

Normal POV:

A time less graceful house comes to view as the Volvo pulls up. Bella climbs out, surprised.

It's ... wonderful said Bella.

You expected turn nets, dungeons and moats ? asked Edward.

No... Not moats. It's so light and open you know said Bella.

Thanks to Adelyn and Esme because it was their idea about adding tinted window... It's the one place we never have to hide said Edward.

I told them not to do this said Edward.

Get a whiff of that said Adelyn.

Rosalie added Here comes the human.

Bella and Edward enters the kitchen.

Bella. We're making Italiano for you said Esme.

This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes said Edward.

Buongiorno ? said Bella.

Molto Bene ! said Esme.

You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time said Carlisle as he came towards Esme and he hugs her from behind.

I hope you're hungry said Esme.

Oh, absolutely said Bella.

She already ate said Edward as he looks at Adelyn pleading not to get angry but no use.

Adelyn and Rosalie breaks their bowl as Rosalie said Perfect.

I just assumed - because you don't eat you know said Bella.

Of course that very considerate of you said Esme looking at Adelyn and Rosalie.

Ignore them I do said Edward.

Yeah, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us said Adelyn.

I would never, tell anyone ever said Bella.

She knows that said Carlisle.

The problem is that you two have gone public now, so ... started Emmett.

Emmett warned Esme.

No, she should know, the entire family will be implicated if this ends badly said Rosalie.

Badly like where I would become a meal said Bella realizing.

Everyone chuckles even Rosalie smiles.

Adelyn suddenly moves to the window as if she is expecting someone. As of cue Alice and Jasper comes from the trees. Alice was the one to come closer but Jasper stayed with Adelyn.

Hi Bella said Alice as she bounces forward to kiss Bella's cheeks and gives the wild flower to Bella.

I'm Alice. Oh you do smell good said Alice.

Jasper still holds Adelyn tightly.

Alice said Edward.

It's alright Bella, Addy and I are going to be great friends said Alice.

Jasper still staring at Bella as Edward looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle cleared his throat and said Jasper is our newest vegetarian it's a little difficult for him.

Pleasure to meet you said Jasper without breathing.

It's okay Jazz you won't hurt her said Alice.

Jasper squeezes Adelyn's hand to tell her that he is uncomfortable.

Edward why don't you give Bella a tour of the house said Adelyn.

It's a good idea said Edward.

We will see you soon said Adelyn and Alice with meaning.

Edward shoots Alice a look, which Bella catches before he guides her up the stairs. As they ascend, Bella takes in the eclectic art pieces from around the world, Ethiopian crosses, Dresden China, Asian scrolls. They reach -  
the landing - to find a wall of dozens of artistically arrayed silk squares with tassels. Bella looks closer.

Graduation caps? asked Bella.

A private joke. We matriculate a lot replied Edward.

What a nightmare, repeating high school said Bella.

True, but the younger we start out in a new place, the longer we can stay there said Edward.

She shivers at the thought of it, as they continue on...

... and this is my room said Edward.

Bella enters to find a wall of glass doors open to a deck, with the river beyond. The rest is floor to ceiling CD's, vinyl, 8-track tapes, etc., with a sophisticated I-pod/stereo set up.

So you're obsessed with music said Bella (looking around)

No bed? asked Bella.

No sleep said Edward.

Ever? asked Bella.

No nightmares, no drool, no snoring.

She considers this, as she runs a hand along a wall of CD's,studying the titles.

Do you have any favorites? asked Edward.

Depends. Alternative? Sixties, seventies...Jazz? said Bella.

Ooh, she knows her music. Alright, nineties. Eighteen-nineties. Classical. asked Edward.

I'd have to say... Debussy said Bella.

He looks at her, surprised, smiles.

My favorite, too said Edward.

Off their connection, he pulls out a CD and puts it on. solo piano version of CLAIR DE LUNE begins to play.

He moves to her, taking her hand, then he starts to turn her in a pirouette, dancing with her - but she breaks off and  
backs away.

No dancing said Bella

Ever? asked Edward.

No tripping, no falling, no derision said Bella.

I can always make you said Edward mischievously

You don't scare me said Bella.

You really shouldn't have said that said Edward.

He grins, a low GROWLING SOUNDS in the back of his throat.

She laughs and backs out the door, onto - Bella backs up to the rail. Edward appears in the  
doorway, shifting into a half-crouch, about to pounce.

Don't you dare - said Bella.

Suddenly, she's airborne as he tackles her and they FLY OFF THE DECK... then she finds herself -IN A TREE - in his arms. When she realizes where she is, she laughs, delighted. It's infectious, he laughs heartily, too...

Esme and Carlisle look out the window. Edward's laughter filters inside to them; Esme, in turn smiles.

She brought him to life just like Adelyn and Alice told us said Esme.

He's been alone too long... but how can it end well ?. Adelyn still spectacle about her said Carlisle.

She is scared that she would be replaced Carlisle. Did Adelyn and Alice has been wrong before asked Esme.

Not often no said Carlisle.

Carlisle. Bella is what he wants. It will work out. somehow said Esme.

Everything went perfectly except the bowl breaking in the morning.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day everyone went to school in Adelyn's car an Rosalie's car.

Edward and Bella came out of his car.

Oh my god said Angela.

Everyone's staring said Bella.

Not that guy - yeah he just looked said Edward.

Just because she seems okay for him that doesn't mean that they have to come to school together said Adelyn as she exits the car with Jasper.

The school was quite boring for everyone. Adelyn and Jasper was the first one to come to the parking lot.

Hey Jazz there is thunderstorm coming said Alice as she puts her hand on Adelyn's shoulder.

Baseball YES said Emmett grinning.

What are the teams asked Rosalie smiling.

the usual said Adelyn.

Alice please tell Esme and Carlisle. i will tell my stalker brother said Adelyn as she went to the car to visit Bella's house.

See if Bella will also come whispered Alice as she went with Rosalie.

Adelyn nodded as she went near Bella's house as she threw a small pebble to get their attention.

Bella POV:

Me and Edward were lay down in my bed as I heard a knock from the window.

who is it ? I asked him.

It's just my sister said Edward went to see her.

There is a thunderstorm tomorrow so come back home for it and bring Bella with you said Adelyn.

Field asked Edward.

New one said Adelyn.

Lovely, see you soon said Edward smiling.

Edward came back to the bed. What's with the thunderstorm ? I asked him.

You would know by tomorrow said Edward.

I nodded my head as I went to sleep. I woke up tomorrow and found Edward not there but found a note:

 _Alice will text you when I will come tomorrow._

Edward.

So I stayed for the most of the morning in bed trying figure out where are we going. I got a text message from Alice in the late afternoon saying that Edward would come in few minutes. I looked towards the window to find him waiting by the car.

Normal POV:

Bella enters the living room to find Charlie cleaning a riffle. He starts to say hello but she just blurts out -

I have a date with Edward Cullen said Bella.

He suddenly looks at Bella.

He is too old for you said Charlie.

Were are both juniors. I thought you liked the Cullen's said Bella.

And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town said Charlie.

Edward doesn't live " in town " technically. What ever he's outside right now said Bella.

He's out there asked Charlie.

He wants to meet you officially said Bella.

Good said Charlie.

Be nice okay ? He's... important said Bella.

Charlie gives Bella a reassuring nod and then she opens the door to reveal Edward.

Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen said Edward.

Hello Edward said Charlie.

I won't keep Bella out late tonight. We're just going to play baseball with my family said Edward.

Bella's going to play baseball ? asked Charlie.

Yes, sir, that's the plan said Edward.

Good luck with that said Charlie.

She'll be safe with me, sir, I promise said Edward.

As Edward exits... Charlie holds Bella back.

You got the pepper spray ? asked Charlie.

Dad said Bella embarrassed.

Edward and Bella climbs into a massive Jeep parked in the driveway.

Your father thinks you should go to an all - girl's school said Edward amused.

No fair , reading Charlie's mind said Bella as she notices a baseball bat.

And since when do vampires like baseball asked Bella.

It's the american pass time plus, there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why said Edward.

Storm clouds gather in the sky as Bella and Edward pull up in the jeep. She takes a rough baseball diamond, set into an enormous field in the Olympic peaks.

Bella sees Adelyn and Jasper throwing what looks like a ball but cannot see anything until they catch it.

Esme and Emmett comes to greet Bella.

Good thing you're here. We need a umpire said Esme.

She thinks we cheat said Emmett with a crooked smile.

I know you cheat. Call 'em as you see 'em Bella said Esme.

The thunder rumbled as Alice and Adelyn said It's time.

Jasper were swirling the bat.

Bella stays by Esme who plays catcher. Alice pitches with lightning-fast speed. Edward  
and Emmett take positions in the outfield. - Rosalie smashed the ball with the aluminum bat. It cracks  
like thunder - and is followed directly by real thunder.

Now I get why you need the thunder said Bella amazed.

That has to be a home run said Bella as the ball disappear into the forest.

Edward's very fast said Esme.

Rosalie darts around the bases fast - Edward races out of the forest as he throws the ball to the home plate and Esme catches it in a millisecond before she slides in.

You're out said Bella. Rosalie gives a death glare as she goes past her.

As they were playing almost for an hour and it was time for the other team to play.

Oh why do you have to be pitching ? asked Emmett.

Well the same reason why Alice pitches for your team Emmett said Adelyn.

Emmett hits the ball as Adelyn bowls and started to run. Carlisle was about to chase the ball.

Adelyn and Alice yelled STOP.

They all stopped what they were doing. Edward is immediately at Bella's side. Everyone gather's at the home plate.

They're are travelling so quickly said Alice.

You said they left the country said Rosalie.

They did, they heard us and changed their mind said Adelyn finishing Alice.

Do they look hungry ? asked Esme.

No Esme they are not said Adelyn.

Edward turned to Bella and said Put your hair down.

Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the fields said Rosalie.

I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm sorry said Edward.

There's a faint rustle as three vampires emerge. As they near, with the base ball.

I believe this belongs to you said Laurent as he tosses the ball to Carlisle who catches it and smiles politely.

Thank You said Carlisle.

Could you use three more players said Laurent.

They stay without a word.

Come on just one game said Laurent.

Of course some of us were leaving anyway said Carlisle.

I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us said Carlisle.


	31. Chapter 31

Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory has been claimed said Laurent.

Yes, we maintain a permanent residence said Carlisle.

Really ? well, we won't be a problem anymore said Laurent.

The humans were tracking us, but we lead them east - said Victoria.

Edward was about to take Bella away from the field but the wind blows through her as her scent makes James halt.

You brought a snack said James as he crouches ready to hunt locking his eye with Bella.

Edward and Adelyn jumps in front of Bella bearing their teeth. A true meaning feral snarl from them as James growls back.

In a flash the Cullens rush into position behind Edward and Adelyn protecting Bella as Victoria up behind James.

The girl is with us said Carlisle.

A human, we won't attack her said Laurent surprised.

I think it best if you leave said Carlisle.

Yes, I can see the game is over. James ? said Laurent as he puts his hand in James's shoulder to snap him out of it.

Get Bella out of here. We'll follow them said Carlisle.

Adelyn, Jasper and Rosalie follow them said Carlisle as he and rest of them left the field.

Adelyn POV:

Jasper, Rosalie and I started to run towards the nomads.

One thing puzzling me I said as we continue to run.

What is it ? asked Rosalie.

Why Laurent plays the leader I asked.

I certainly believe that James is the leader and makes other believe it was Laurent said Jasper.

So he could do anything to attain his chase that's what I'm afraid of I said.

We lost them said Rosalie.

Let's go back to the house said Jasper.

Edward would have reached by now I said as we ran towards the house.

Esme opened the door for us when we came back to the drive way.

Any leads said Esme.

We lost them said Jasper.

Me and Jasper stayed in the living room. Laurent came into the living room.

Jasper and I moved in front of him. Jasper asked What are you doing here ?.

I need to talk said Laurent defending himself.

Carlisle came into the room and said Let's hear it out as he placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

Me and Jasper went to help others in the garage.

Normal POV:

Edward, Emmett and Alice rush Bella from the truck to the house ... but freeze when the door opens and Laurent exits. They immediately take defensive positions but Carlisle appears and they back down slightly. Laurent address Carlisle.

I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal I have never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. And Victoria don't under estimate her said Laurent exits the house.

The slide door bursts open as Edward and the Cullens enter, followed by Bella. The lights flip on to reveal a Volvo, an Aston Martin, a black Mercedes Sedan and a SUV. Everyone but Rosalie springs into action, opening cupboards for supplies- cellphone, extra batteries, GPS, clothes and gasoline as they load up the vehicles.

I've had to fight out our kind before. We're hard to kill said Jasper.

But not impossible. We'll tear him up said Edward.

We'll rip him apart and burn the pieces said Emmett.

I don't relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James said Carlisle.

If he doesn't get one of us first said Rosalie.

I'll run Bella south while you lead the tracker away said Edward.

No, Edward - the tracker will follow you, he knows you won't leave Bella said Carlisle.

I'll go with Bella. Jasper and I will drive her south. We'll keep her safe Edward. Alice can stay here said Adelyn.

This could work Edward we both are connected said Alice packing the car for them.

Edward and Adelyn have an unspoken agreement.

Can you keep your thoughts to yourself asked Edward torn and he hugs Adelyn.

Yes said Adelyn as he gives the keys to the Mercedes. Jasper and Adelyn climbs into the car.

Edward opens one of Bella's suitcase, and tosses the clothes.

Esme, Rosalie put these on so the tracker, will pick up Bella's scent said Edward.

Why ? should I. What is she to me ? asked Rosalie.

Rosalie. Bella is with Edward. She's a part of this family now. And we protect our family said Carlisle as he gives back the dress.

If any of you get hurt because of me - said Bella scared.

We won't. There are eight of us , two of them. When it's done, I'll come and get you said Edward as he leans closer to her.

You're my life now said Edward.

Jasper POV:

Me and Adelyn are in front side as Bella is in the back, her eyes are red from crying.

I could hear her talking to her "mom".

Mom, it's me again. You must have let you phone die. Anyways, I'm not in Forks anymore but I'm okay. I'll explain when you call as she hangs up.

We kept driving for a long time. Bella fell asleep in the car sometimes. Adelyn looked worried as she try to put a brave face to convince me that she is okay but I could see she literally scared since she never experience any of these in her life time so it's hard for her to concentrate.

It's going to be fine darling I said as I kissed her cheek.

Yeah it's just so stressful all of a sudden said Adelyn as she closed her eyes often she does if something really bothering her as she tries to ease herself from it.

Addy wake Bella up darling we are almost here I said to Adelyn as we were travelling.

Adelyn stretched her arms and shook Bella and said Bella wake up were here.

Bella eyes opened slightly as we came to the drive way. Adelyn didn't waste anytime just went to the reception and booked a room for I think further away from the sun.

Here Jazz I will order something for Bella said Adelyn giving the keys to me.

You can sleep for sometimes Bella I said as I opened the door for us to go.

No thanks, I just wish we'll call back soon said Bella.

At least eat something Bella said Adelyn as she puts the food on the plate.

She ignores the food and sits in the edge of the chair.

They could get hurt I'm not worth it said Bella.

Yes you are said Adelyn

Edward's changed since he found you. And none of us want to look into his eyes for hundred years if he losses you. It's worth it I said.

You are different, and sort of good sand Adelyn as she sits in one of the bed.

I went to sit next to Adelyn as she gasps.

Come on, What do you see ? I asked her.

The tracker. He just changed course said Adelyn with deep worry.

I quickly set a pad of paper and guide her with a pencil as she was engulfed in the vision.

Where will it take him Adelyn ? I asked her.

Mirrors. It's a room full of mirrors said Adelyn. She begins to draw at hyper speed closing her eyes to concentrate.

How do the visions work ?. Edward said they weren't always certain asked Bella.

Ah, She sees the course people are on, while they're on it. If they change their minds, the visions changes I explained to her.

Bella comes towards us to see the drawing.

So the course James is on now will lead him to ... a ballet studio ? asked Bella.

You've been here ? asked Adelyn looking at her.

I used to take lessons as a kid. The school had an arch just like that said Bella.

Was your school here in Phoenix I asked her.

Yeah, around the corner of my house. But I haven't been there in ten years said Bella.


	32. Chapter 32

Adelyn and I share a look trying to figure it why he chose this place. Suddenly Bella jumps as her cell phone rings. She picks it up and sees the called ID and exhales in relief.

Edward are you alright ? asked Bella.

We are fine, here what do you know about " the room full of mirrors " asked Edward.

It's my old Ballet studio said Bella.

Okay, We lost the tracker. I'm coming to get you. The women still in the area. Rosalie and Esme are protecting your father said Edward.

When will you get here ? asked Bella.

In a couple of hours. Then you and I will go some where. Together the other's will keep hunting said Edward.

Bella I swear to you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again said Edward as he hangs up.

Normal POV:

Adelyn in the lobby settling the bill. Jasper loads up the car out front.

Bella gather her thing's then her phone rings again.

The phone caller ID reads " Home ". Bella answers - -

Mom, I'm so glad you got my - said Bella.

Bella ? Bella? where are you ? said Rene Panicked.

Calm down, mom. Everything is fine, okay I'll explain everything - said Bella as the line goes silent.

... Mom ? Are you there ? asked Bella worried.

Nice house you have here. Not the best on the black, but comfortable said James.

James's voice sends a chill down her spine.

I was prepared to wait for you. But then your mom came home after she received a very worried call from your dad. It all worked out quiet well said James.

Bella's eyes are wide with fear.

I must say, Forks high school doesn't protect it's student's privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address said James with a vicious smile.

Bella ? Bella ? said Rene.

Leave my mother out of this said Bella.

You're protective of her. That's nice you can still save her. But you need to get away from your friends can you do that ? asked James.

I... don't think so said Bella.

If your mother's life depends on it ? asked James.

Where should I meet you ? asked Bella.

The old ballet studio. And I'll know if you bring anyone along. Poor mommy would pay the price for the mistake said James.

Bella walks through the lobby, scanning for Jasper and Adelyn . She spots them outside under the porte cacher, loading the Mercedes, deep in a heated discussion. She slips out the opposite door, rushes toward a Taxi and jumps in, closes the door. The driver is an elderly woman with a hacking cough.

8th and Palo Verde, please said Bella taking a breath for courage.

The taxi pulls out. Bella watches the hotel disappear. Off her face in the rear window.

Bella climbs out of the taxi. It pulls away, leaving her on the curb facing the deserted building. Bella twirls her mother's ring around her finger, then reaches for the pepper spray. She slips the pepper spray into her jeans pocket. She wraps her purse strap around her wrist. She takes a breath, approaches the school. Peers in the windows. The blinds are drawn.

Bella cautiously enters this grand, empty room of mirrors. A ballet bar wraps around the walls -

Bella, where are you? asked Rene

Bella whirls, trying to find its source. She follows the sound to a cleaning supply closet. She throws open the door to find - A T.V. - on screen a video plays - Bella, age 7, hides in the very closet the T.V. is in now.

Don't you want to dance, baby? asked Rene.

Little Bella shakes her head stubbornly as Rene hands someone the camera. Rene, ten years younger, appears on screen and kneels next to Bella.

Everyone makes fun of me said Bella.

But you're a wonderful dancer said Rene.

Mom, I suck said Bella.

Laughter behind Bella the mirrors. She spins, trying to locate James.

That's my favorite part. Stubborn child, weren't you? asked James.

Bella's face flushes with rage... and relief.

She's not here said Bella.

Sorry. But you really made it too easy said James

Visible in the mirror, he sighs, disappointed. Then he steps up next to her and points a video camera at Bella.

So to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together. Borrowed this from your house. Hope you don't mind. And... action! said James.

Bella FLINGS her purse at him, and runs for the door.

Excellent!. An escape attempt said James. Suddenly, he's right behind her. She freezes.

It'll break Edward's little heart said James as he smells her hair. Touches her throat.

Edward has nothing to do with this said Bella.

He will. His rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you. He's having too much fun to notice - the peppers spray in her hand. She spins around and sprays him. Then she runs, as James reels back briefly. But he leaps over her and lands right in front her.

Adelyn POV:

Jasper and I came back to car to find Bella not there by the car.

Jazz why did she left us I asked.

I don't know but Edward would be furious said Jasper as we waited for the others to come.

Edward and the others landed in Phoenix to find Adelyn and Jasper but no Bella.

Where is Bella ? asked Edward.

She left us when we were checking out I said to him.

Edward dragged Adelyn back to the car to search for any clues of any trigger points that will provide any clues.

Adelyn and Alice suddenly hits with a vision about Bella being in the ballet studio.

I think she went to the ballet studio to confront him said Alice realizing the vision from before.

We need to go I said as we went to the ballet studio but Edward came in first.

Normal POV:

James suddenly knocked out of frame by Edward. James charges Edward forcing him up against a column.

You're alone ... because you're faster than the others. But not stronger said James.

I'm strong enough to kill you said Edward.

As Edward and James fight when James yanks Edward violently onto the floor - knocking Bella out of his arms as James flings Edward up into the top windows - embedding him in the casement and bricks.

James crouches beside Bella as he grabs her hand. Looking directly at Edward with a sinister grin - he sinks his teeth into Bella's hand ! she screams in agony.

Edward raged he climbs out of the window and dives towards James, savagely plowing him through the floor boards.

James is battered, beaten. Bella moans - and the sound of her pain slices through Edward. Edward bites off a piece of James's flesh.

Carlisle puts his hand on Edward as he realized he's gone too far. He backs off as his siblings lunge at James like a pack of animals.


	33. Chapter 33

Adelyn rushes to the injured Bella who screams again in pain. Edward dashes towards her -

Carlisle and Adelyn starts to work fast to access her wounds, focusing on a massive bleed from her leg.

Carlisle applies pressure to the gash on her thigh -

Her femoral artery's been damaged. She is losing too much blood - said Adelyn.

It's on fire ! my hand ! said Bella.

You have a choice to make Edward either let her change or - said Adelyn.

It's going to happen. We've seen it said Alice.

It doesn't have to be that way said Edward.

Alice find me a rag or a shirt said Carlisle.

Alice rips her sleeve off to gave it to Carlisle.

ALICE yelled Jasper as Emmett and Jasper holding James.

Alice go ! said Carlisle as she runs towards them and jumps on James rips his head off as they start the fire.

What's the other choice ?. You said - as he stares at Adelyn. Adelyn still conflicted to say the answer.

ADELYN say it yelled Edward.

You could try to suck the venom out said Carlisle.

I won't be able to stop you know that said Edward.

Find the will to stop. But choose, she only has minutes left said Carlisle.

It's alright, Bella. I'll make it go away said Edward.

The frenzy has began. he sucks, harder. Hungrily, anguished he wants to stop but can't, Adelyn's and Carlisle's voice sounds miles away.

Stop ... her blood is clean you're killing her said Carlisle.

Edward, I like her. Please give her back to me said Adelyn.

Edward looks at Adelyn trying to understand what she is saying.

Edward please said Adelyn as she holds his hand trying to get his attention.

Bella soon looses her consciousness.

Addy, please stay with me in the hospital said Edward.

Sure I'll will. I will be there is few minutes said Adelyn.

Adelyn ran towards Jasper as he hugs her and kisses her.

I'm okay are you asked Jasper.

Ya, Edward need me there I'll be back soon said Adelyn.

Go. I will be fine said Jasper.

Edward and Adelyn went to the hospital where everyone went back to forks. Adelyn and Edward pretending to sleep as they heard a gash as if some one resurfacing from the water to get air.

Bella slowly opens her eyes as she adjusts to her vision. An oxygen tube rests under her nose, confused at her surrounding as it comes to focus.

You're awake, baby! you're okay said Rene.

Edward ? where's he asked Bella.

He's asleep with his sister said Rene looking at them.

Bella nods across the room to the chair where Edward and Adelyn " sleeping".

They never leaves. And your dad's down in the cafeteria said Rene.

What happened ? asked Bella.

Baby, you fell down two flights of stairs and through a window. Poor Adelyn has to see everything. It happened so fast they couldn't do anything said Rene.

Bella is drawing black, confused. Rene jogs her memory.

Edward came here to convince you to comeback to Forks. His father and sister brought him. You went to their hotel but tripped on the stairs said Rene.

A moment ... then Bella realizes it's a cover story, she nods.

Yeah, It's sounds like me said Bella.

It's Phil. He's worried about you said Rene.

Mom. You're - texting said Bella.

I told him to stay in Florida ! the suns signed him ! said Rene.

That's great mom said Bella.

Jacksonville is always sunny and you'll have your own bathroom... said Rene.

Mom, wait I still want to live in Forks said Bella.

What ? we will take about this later said Rene.

Do you mind bringing dad I want to apologize said Bella.

Okay said Rene as she left the room.

Addy can you give us some times asked Edward.

Sure said Adelyn going outside.

Why did you sent her away said Bella.

You need to know why she still here asked Edward.

Bella nods to continue. She thinks you are part of this family Bella said Edward.

Why did she hated me before asked Bella.

I'm all she has after Jasper so she is jealous that's you would take me away said Edward.

Oh, she need to know that i would never take you're relationship away. But where is James asked Bella.

James is dead but the women still around the area said Edward.

She closes her eyes with relief, then looks at him.

I'm alive because of you said Bella.

You're in here because of me said Edward as his face darkens.

Her wounds cause him pain. He strokes her face.

The worst of it... was thinking I couldn't stop - said Edward.

But you did said Bella.

Bella, you should go to Jacksonville. Where I can't hurt you anymore... said Edward.

What? No! I want to be with you! I don't want - said Bella.

Ssh. It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here... said Edward.

He wraps an arm around her. As she curls up in his arms.

Very romantic, can you finish up with your emotions. I would like do that with my husband said Adelyn as she came back to the room.

Edward smiles as Bella blushes.

Some times later. At a picnic table, Charlie cleans a fish with a big knife. Edward waits awkwardly near his Volvo, dressed in an elegant suit. But even calm Edward is unnerved by Charlie's glare. The front door opens and they look up to see - Bella - framed in the doorway in a stunning long dress. Edward is enchanted. Bella descends the steps with difficulty, due to her leg cast . Charlie edges out Edward to help her down.

Adelyn and Alice lent me the dress. It was the only thing that would fit over my cast. Is it too... ? asked Bella.

You're perfect... I'll take good care of her, Chief said Edward.

Heard that before said Charlie.

Edward moves to open the car door. Charlie holds Bella back.

I put new pepper spray in your bag said Charlie.

Dad said Bella.

... and... you look beautiful they really did well said Charlie.

Father and daughter share a smile...

Edward and Bella came to the school to the prom. Where they could see everyone in the school there as Adelyn, Alice and Jasper. Adelyn gets a phone call as she picks up the phone.

Addy I need your help come home. I'm sorry that I calling you now but I need your help with this one said Carlisle on the phone.

Adelyn sighed and said I'm coming Carlisle and she hangs up.

Jazz, I'm going home. Carlisle needs me said Adelyn.

Okay we'll come too said Alice.

You could stay Alice said Adelyn.

No I'm bored anyways said Alice as they went home.

Thank goodness Addy, you need to go to the reservation. Sam Uley will be in the border said Carlisle.

WHAT ? you are sending her to the reservation alone said Jasper.

Jasper if they need our help we need to do this. You could come to the border and drop me off if you want too but I need to do this said Adelyn.

Addy are you sure about this. I can't live with myself if they do anything to you said Jasper.


	34. Chapter 34

I'll be fine Jazz and continued I'll will be going now said Adelyn as she grabbed the bag and Adelyn grabbed his hand and they left near the border.

Sam can you tell me what is going on ? asked Adelyn.

It's Emily she is hurt said Sam.

It's okay Jazz. He is telling the truth said Adelyn as she crossed the border.

Do you think nobody will change if they smell me because I'm an intruder. I don't want someone turning if not their chance said Adelyn.

We're good said Sam as they reached Billy Black's house.

She is inside said Billy Black as they left the room with Adelyn and Sue Clear water.

Oh hello Mrs. Clearwater said Adelyn as she went to see Emily and started to clean the wound.

They worked for few hours and Adelyn came out to see Sam Uley standing there waiting for the news.

She is fine now. But the scar remains said Adelyn.

Thanks said Sam.

You know forgiving yourself is the best way to deal with the pain. She talked to you because she felt that she stole you from Leah and that's why she talked to you to make her angry. Please tell the others that they should never do that said Adelyn.

How do you know ? asked Sam.

I have seen a lot of patients who dealt with that pain and they could forgive themselves and had more pain that they person who is enduring the pain said Adelyn.

Thank you said Sam.

Your welcome said Adelyn smiling as she crossed the border.

Darling! I was so worried that something might have happened to you said Jasper hugging her for his dear life.

I'm good Jazz, Emily went too close near Sam when he was angry and he transformed she was little too close said Adelyn.

Ohh, I'm glad your okay said Jasper as they reached home.


	35. Chapter 35

Name : Selena Littlesea.

Date of birth : 15th May 1987.

Parents : Kevin Littlesea and Connie Black.

Siblings and Cousin : Collin Littlesea,Rebecca , Rachel and Jacob Black.

Birth Place : La Push Washington.

Mate/Imprint : No one yet.

Date of Transformation : 2005.

Job: Works as a nurse in local hospital (part time).

(Selena believes that she should never give up her wolf because it was the best thing that ever happen to her. Because she is the first female shape shifter ever.)


	36. Chapter 36

Selena POV:

I just woke up from sleep late . Since I had a patrol from 9-3 morning shift with Sam Uley and my uncle Billy told them that I would come late so they both agreed for it.

Hey mom Uncle Billy asked me to come to his house today I said as I made my way down for breakfast.

Oh that's okay dear just finish up with your chores and you could leave said Connie as she placed the food for me.

Thanks I said and started to eat the food. When I got the text message from Sam Uley.

 **Hey Sel can come home by 10:00 we need to talk.**

 **Sam.**

I texted back.

 **Sure let me just finish up with my chores and meet you there**

 **Sel.**

Hey mom can I go to Sam Uley's house before uncle Billy's house I asked I finishing up with my breakfast.

You can go anywhere after you finish your chores said Connie.

Thanks you understanding I said hugging her.

That's because you do things that make us proud said Connie smiling.

You have no Idea I mumbled too low for her to hear.

I finished my chores as my brother came for breakfast it was about 9:00 am.

What's up sleepy head didn't have sleep much ? I asked him ruffling his hair.

No said Colin as he tried to fix his hair.

Why ? What happened ? I asked him.

I heard some howling noises do you know anything about that ? asked Collin.

No I don't I lied because it was me and Sam in the patrol maybe we made some noise.

See you later Mom Col I have to go I don't have much time I said as I jogged my way to Emily's place.

I let a small howl to let him know that it was me and I opened the kitchen door and I sat down in the chair and started to read the newspaper.

Your early said Sam coming to the kitchen.

I finished my chores and I had nothing to do I might as well come here. I have to go to Billy's place today. I'm making food for Charlie and Billy anyways I said placing the newspaper back.

Hey Lena how are you ? asked Emily as she made her way towards me and gave me a kiss and went to prepare some food.

I'm good Em I said smiling.

Sam sat opposite to me and started to eat.

Take some too Lena said Emily.

I'm full Em maybe lunch I said and heard some footsteps.

How can you come this early even though you just had patrol asked Jared.

That's because I never be late I said.

So let's go to the meeting. Paul Lahote is next to transform so we need to keep an eye on him so be careful said Sam.

Great another person for patrol said Jared high fiving me.

Yeah, before I forget can we keep the verbal communication down my brother heard us last night I said.

We spent our morning with ideal chat and sometimes about the tribe.

Well, I have to go or uncle Billy will have me head I said.

You said that you have to go tomorrow so why now asked Sam.

Today I'm going to cook for the Clearwater's I said.

Leah ? asked Sam.

No just Sue and Harry I said.

Need a ride asked Jared changing the subject.

Thanks dude I said as I went to uncle Billy's house.

Normal Pov:

Selena made her way towards Billy's house.

Uncle Billy it's Selena said Selena knocking the door.

Come on Lena just in time said Billy opening the door.

How is everything Uncle Billy ? asked Selena as she went to the kitchen and started making some chicken and pasta for Billy and his friends.

Selena POV:

Uncle Billy I'm finished I said to him.

Thanks Lena, come on sit down with us said Billy.

Who are all coming ? I asked him.

It's just Charlie, Harry and Sue Clearwater said Billy.

Great I didn't see Charlie that much I have to go back soon for dinner to Emily's place I said.

What's up Sel said Jake as he made towards me.

Well look who woke up I said.

Hey I woke up early and decided to spend time in my room said Jacob as he sat to eat.

Save some for the others will you I worked hard on that I said.

I heard my phone ring and went to pick it up.

Hello I said eating some of the pasta.

Sel it's Paul said Sam.

Oh great I'm on my way I said.

So sorry uncle Billy I have to go it's Sam I said as started to leave.

I understand dear said Billy.

See you later, Bye Jake I said and ran and shifted to my wolf form and went near the forest and howled to get information about where they were.

 _Fill in the details and make him change back, I have some clothes in the bush said Sam._

 _See you later Sel said Jared and snuggled me and they left._

 _Paul it's me Selena from school. You probably know the legends about our tribe it's all real now I said as I closed near him still with my head low._

 _So how am I going to change back ? asked Paul._

 _Well think about changing into human you will turn back. Do it behind the bush I said as I went towards the other side and changed to my clothes._

Are you done ? I asked him.

Yeah I'm good said Paul.

Come on, hey don't stare at Emily it bugs Sam I said as we made our way towards the forest.

Why would I ? asked Paul.

You will see soon I said.

So who are the cold ones ? asked Paul.

The Cullens I said.

It makes a lot of sense said Paul.

Hey let's go this way we need to cut your hair and you need to get the tribe tattoo I said.

WHAT no said Paul whined.

It's better for your wolf I said. We made our way towards the house.

Hey Em look who decided to show up said Jared.

Come on Paul we won't bite I said.

Stop acting like a child you guys said Sam smiling.

I stick my tongue at Sam and started to eat the food Emily made for us.

Sel you take rest, Jared and Paul will do the night and we could do the morning shift said Sam.

Sweet thanks Emily for the food bye guys see you tomorrow I said and ran back to the house.

Hey I'm home I said and came to the living room.

Hey Lena how is your day dear ? asked Kevin.

It's good dad Uncle Billy needed some food for his friends so I went to make something and Emily Young called me to come to her house for dinner so I went there I said as sat next to him.

Where is mom and Col ? I asked him.

They went to the Fuller's house said Kevin.

Oh, well I better crash I have some work tomorrow at the hospital I said.

Well see you tomorrow dear said Kevin kissing my head as I went to my room.

Today was better because I had something to do. I hate days where I have nothing to do and drifted to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Adelyn POV:

I know Edward would hate me if I did this but I need to do this so I went to Bella's house and climbed the window and waited for her to wake up.

Bella sudden;y jolts up opening her eyes and rubbing to get clear vision.

Addy what are you doing ? asked Bella.

Can't I give gift before my family I said giving her the gift.

She groaned and picked the necklace I brought.

Wow, thanks Addy said Bella hugging me.

I'm glad you liked, Charlie is coming so I better scoot I said and jumped from the room through the window and went to my car and drove back home so I can get ready for school. I wasn't prepared to go to school according to Alice.

Bella POV:

Adelyn just jumped and went home as of cue Charlie entered the room carrying two gifts.

Happy Birthday Bells said Charlie.

Dad, we agreed, no gifts I said.

Well I see you have already have one here so these doesn't count said Charlie giving me the presents.

It's Addy's present she placed it on our prom night and gave me clues now to find it I lied.

She know's how to hide said Charlie.

Okay this is actually kind of great dad I said.

Goes with this one from your mother. We coordinated - well, she coordinated me said Charlie.

I open the second gift to reveal a scrap book.

To put your pictures in, record your senior year - man, senior year. How'd you get so old so fast? asked Charlie.

Not that old I said.

I don't know. Is that a wrinkle? asked Charlie

I raced to the mirror, searches her face.

I was kidding said Charlie.

So not funny, Dad I said.

Normal POV:

Bella climbs out of her truck, shouldering her book bag. She looks around the parking lot, seeking Edward - but only saw Jasper, Alice and Adelyn talking to each other.

Adelyn smiled and walked up to Bella and gave her a hug.

Happy Birthday Bella, and nice lying to Charlie already said Adelyn.

Oh, I should have said that Adelyn just came through the window and gave me the present said Bella returning the hug.

You never know someday this will make sense to somebody said Adelyn went back to Jasper who gladly accepted her in to his arms.

Bella shakes her head and went to find Edward.

Wherefore art thou, Bella? asked Mike.

She turns as Mike, Eric, Angela and Jessica approach.

He means will you finish the Shakespeare assignment? said Jessica.

No, I don't - okay I do said Mike.

I can help you with it - but first - (pulling out her camera) I need a picture. My mom's expecting a scrapbook full of memories said Bella.

Angela (holds up her own camera) and said I take 'em, I don't pose for 'em.

You do today said Bella

She pushes Angela to the others; they arrange themselves -

You'll Photoshop my nose if it looks big, right? asked Jessica.

Don't worry, I'm in the picture; no one will be looking at you guys said Eric.

Jessica scoffs, Angela points her camera at Bella

Oh good. Cullen's here said Mike.

Edward climbing out of his silver Volvo.

Yay said Jessica dryly.

Check ya later said Eric

\- But Bella doesn't register their tone. She's transfixed by Edward who approaches, eyes never leaving hers. He  
reaches her, washing away all her concerns -

Happy birthday said Edward.

\- except that one. Her face falls.

Don't remind me said Bella.

Your birth is definitely a day to celebrate said Edward.

Not for me said Bella.

Eighteen is a little early to be worrying about your age said Edward.

It's one year older than you said Bella.

Bella, I'm ninety said Edward.

True. Maybe I should be creeped out that I'm dating such an old guy said Bella.

Yes, it's the age that's creepy, not the fact that you're dating a vampire said Edward.  
Then he kisses her, tenderly, adoringly. She kisses him back... despite their restraint, the passion mounts... until  
he pulls away. As always, both are left wanting more.

That's enough love birds we have class said Adelyn as she came to pick her books that she left in the car.

Addy you came to see us not to search for the books said Edward. Adelyn just stick her tongue at him and went back to the school.

We have class said Edward.

Right, class said Bella.

Catching their breath, they start towards school... but stops hearing something in his mind.

 _Hey we are here to Bella and we will leave as soon as possible it's just a little gift my cousin wants to give it Bella said Selena._

Someone wants to meet you said Edward irritated.

Bella said Jacob as his cousin Selena as they jogs up carrying used car parts.

God Jacob, what are they feeding you on that rez steroids ? your huge said Bella.

Wouldn't seem so drastic if you come around here said Selena.

Hey, Sel how are you ? asked Bella.

I'm good Bella said Selena hugging her.

You too Sel. seriously stop using those said Bella.

I don't use them, Bella come to the rez sometimes with Charlie said Selena still looking at Edward without taking her eyes.

I will soon. But isn't both of your school like ten miles that way ? asked Bella.

Just here buying these for the rabbit. We almost done with the rebuilding. Sel helps me with the money said Jacob.

Jake aren't you forgetting something asked Selena rolling her eyes.

He pulls from his coat a small woven Dream catcher, feathers dangling from it. He hands it to her.

I saw Sel make one so I brought it and thought you would need. It catches bad dreams said Jacob.

This, I need. It's great said Bella.

The bell is about to ring said Edward.

The bell rings Jacob gives Edward an amiable smile, with just a hint of snarks.

Ohh, look at you all physic said Jacob.

I don't have that particular gift. But i can read a watch. I'm clever that way said Edward.

Jacob was about to say somethings he was cut off by Selena.

Jake that's enough, sorry said Selena as Jacob and Edward share a tight smile. Bella intercedes, squeezing Jacob's arm.

Bye Jake Sel and thank you said Bella.

Edward guides her away. As they walk off -

How come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift and I don't asked Edward.

He's just a friend said Bella.

"Friends" don't make his cousin make the perfect dream catcher for more than two weeks said Edward.

Stop reading his mind if he bothers you so much said Bella.

Little hard to tune out said Edward.

She just laughs, but Edward look back at Jacob and Selena with resentment. Jacob holds his gave.

Edward and Bella enter the double doors - suddenly a small, wrapped gift appears in Bella's face. Alice presents it.

Happy - started Alice.

Shhh! said Bella.

Alice whispers in Bella's ear as she hugs her.

Over Alice's shoulder, Bella sees Jasper and Adelyn as Jasper keeping his distance.

He offers her a pleasant nod still holding Adelyn closely. Bella tries to hide Alice's present, hoping no one noticed -

Addy you said only it's yours. Alice didn't I say no gifts ? asked Bella.

You gave the gift first and you lied. You did Bella, I didn't. We've already seen you open it and guess what ? You love it said Alice.

You both had a vision about my birthday ? asked Bella.

Yes, and about the green dress and necklace you'll be wearing to your party tonight said Alice.

Those match perfectly said Adelyn.

My party ? asked Bella.

Please ? It'ii be fun. We been planning for two days said Alice.

I... guess I can deal said Bella.

\- Great ! see ya at seven ! said Adelyn hurriedly.

Alice and Adelyn said and races off before Bella can change her mind.

Which is when Bella realizes -

Wait, Jasper, no fair with the mood control thing said Bella.

He offers an apologetic bow before Adelyn drags him away.

How do you know it was Jasper and not Addy asked Edward.

I forgot she could do that too said Bella.

Vampires - you don't trust them, trust me said Edward.


	38. Chapter 38

Edward and Bella go to the English class.

Zeffirelli's '68 "Romeo and Juliet" plays. The suicide scene.

Edward and Bella in the back of the room, desks pushed together, whisper-talking.

I hate being... celebrated said Bella.

Come on, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett's - I think Bing Crosby was on top of the charts. You'll be helping us feel normal for a night said Edward.

Bella sits back, knowing she's trapped. He kisses her hand.

There are worse tragedies than a birthday. Look at Romeo. He's responsible for his wife's death. Who could live with that? ... Though I do envy him one thing said Edward (looking at the screen).

Juliet's alright... if you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing said Bella.

Not the girl - the suicide. Nearly impossible for my kind. But humans, a little poison, dagger to the heart. There are so many options said Edward.

Why would you even think about that? said Bella.

He turns her wrist over, runs his hand over the horseshoe shaped scar on her forearm.

I considered it. Once. When James had you trapped. I didn't know if I'd find you in time. If I'd gotten you killed - said Edward.

What would your sister say if even consider it ? besides It wouldn't have been your fault - asked Bella.

She would have killed me before but I had a plan said Edward.

What plan? asked Bella.

There are... ways for us. At least one way. I would have gone to Italy, provoked the Volturi... said Edward.

The who? asked Bella.

Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Cullen asked Mr. Berty.

Certainly not. But I apologize for being a distraction. Perhaps you should rewind to act five, scene one,  
line twenty-eight eighty-nine -  
"If you had the strength of twenty men  
it would dispatch you straight." said Edward.

Mr. Berty just looks at him, then moves off, intimidated -

Eyes on the screen, people said Mr. Berty.

Bella is too concerned to be amused.

They left school and went to the Cullen's house for Bella's birthday.

Lights glow from inside the beautiful house.

The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family... said Edward.

On an 18th Century Oil painting , depicting Grecian figures in swirling robes writhing among pillars and balconies. In a high balcony, four column figure look down upon the bacchanal; two black haired, one snowy white, one golden haired...

The closest thing my world has to royalty... said Edward.

Edward and Bella (now wearing a green dress). She studies the painting - the largest on a wall crowded with pictures. The other walls are towering bookshelves.

Francesco Solimena painted this; he often depicted the Volturi as Gods said Edward.

Is that... Carlisle? said Bella.

Yes. He lived with them for a few decades. He describes them as very refined - for killers said Edward.

The Volturi are also what you might call enforcers said Edward.

Of what? asked Bella.

The only rule they have: to keep secret the existence of our kind. We don't make spectacles of ourselves, or kill conspicuously, unless we want to die said Edward.

\- as Bella spins on Edward -

Don't even - talk about that. You can't let anyone hurt you. The Volturi or anyone else said Bella.

Who else would hurt me? said Edward.

You said there were more dangerous things out there than you. And I know you have at least one enemy - You said she'd come after you for killing her mate said Bella.

Victoria? Yes, some day. But Alice and Addy will see her coming. And she won't win said Edward

Bella looks up at him, pained.

I hate that I can't protect you said Bella.

He laughs, amused. She's decidedly not.

That was me being serious said Bella.

I know. But you do protect me... From boredom... And loneliness...said Edward.

You give me a reason to stay un dead. But it's... my job; to protect you...said Bella.

\- but he stops, smiles, hearing something in his mind -

From anyone but my sisters said Edward.

As the door bursts open and Alice and Adelyn dances in.

It's time, it's time, it's time said Alice.

Adelyn tugs Bella and Edward to the top of the landing, then skips down the stairs.

Hundreds of pink candles and rose - filled crystal bowls.

Esme and Carlisle hugs Bela warmly.

Sorry about this. We tried to rein Alice and Adelyn in said Carlisle.

Like that's even possible. Happy Birthday Bella said Esme.

Alice has snapped a picture of Bella with them.

Found it in your bag. Do you mind asked Alice.

Emmett moves to Edward's sides. Nudges him.

Dating an older women. Hot said Emmett.

Bella caught that. Edward elbows him sharply to shut up.

What ? asked Emmett.

Rosalie steps up. Shoves a silver package at Bella.

It's a necklace. Alice picked it out said Rosalie.

Show me the love ! said Alice aiming the camera.

This is your scrapbook. Now for the presents ! said Adelyn.

Adelyn drags Bella over to a table piled with elaborate wrapped gifts, a huge cake and a tall stack of china plates.

Adelyn, I'm only one who even eats cake. That's thing could feed fifty said Bella.

Hope you're hungry. Here this one's from Emmett and Jasper said Alice.

The others crowd around... Jasper some what away. Bella, no fan of being the center of the attention, opens the gift to find a radio box.

Umm... thanks ? said Bella.

Already installed it in your truck said Emmett.

Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of - said Edward.

Hey, no hating on the truck. Thank you Emmett and Jasper said Bella.

Open mine said Alice.

Alice hands her a box. Bella starts to open it, but -

Ouch - paper cut said Bella.

Bella thinks little of it, but then hears a disturbing, snarl - she looks up just as Jasper lunges towards her ! teeth bared, eyes beyond reason - Edward flings Bella behind his own body, causing her to crash into the table, plates shattering as - Jasper slams into Edward; sound like boulders colliding.

Edward pushes him, hard; Jasper sails backward, hitting the wall. But he ricochets off it and comes back at Bella.

Emmett and Carlisle tackle Jasper from the sides, dragging him to the ground - Adelyn helps him down -

Jazz... Shhh...it's a little blood said Adelyn trying to control her emotion as well as Jasper's. Emmett still holds him firmly. Bella - lying amid the shards of broken china. She looks at her arm, seeing now - it's been slashed by plate shards; bright red blood pulses out of her, pooling. She looks up- All of them now, including Edward but not Carlisle and Adelyn stare at her blood, with fevered eyes.

Adelyn jumps to Bella's side. Edward and Carlisle stands between Bella and Adelyn and the others.

Emmett, get Jasper out of here said Carlisle.

EMMETT yelled Adelyn as she squishes Bella arm from blood flow.

Emmett reins himself in elbows Rosalie to help. They drag the snarling Jasper out. Esme holds her nose, politely exits with others.

I'm sorry, I...can't said Alice as she exits. Carlisle and Edward still on guard when Adelyn examines Bella's arm.

We'll have to stitch this up said Adelyn after she came to a conclusion.

I'll carry her to the office said Edward.

He moves to pick her up, but his eyes darts to the blood.

We'll take care of her Edward. Addy is here to help said Carlisle.

Edward please go check on Jasper said Adelyn looking at him.


	39. Chapter 39

Edward looks from Adelyn to Bella. Then steps back, allowing Carlisle to life Bella and carry her to the office . But just before the door closes, Bella sees Edward's agonized face. He turns away, unable to meet her eyes -.

Bella sits in the chair opposite to Carlisle and Adelyn. Adelyn mops up her blood as she removes glass shards from her arm. She drops one into the bowl, Bella tries not to look at the blood.

I sure can kill a party said Bella.

It's not your fault Jazz hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us said Adelyn as she makes the wound ready to be stitched.

You go Addy, Jasper needs you more than any of us. I'm sure he is hating himself for being weak said Carlisle.

I'm sorry Bella, I should have seen that coming said Adelyn as she left them.

Seems like you two doesn't effected by it said Bella.

Years and years of practice said Carlisle.

Did you both ever think of living differently ? asked Bella.

We enjoy our work too much. Helping people, saving lives. I personally hope there's a point to my existence, even if I'm damned said Carlisle.

Damned ? you're not damned said Bella.

Then you and I agree. But Edward and Adelyn doesn't believe there's an afterlife for our kind. They think we've lost our souls said Carlisle.

That's why they won't... He thinks he'd be damning me said Bella realizing.

If you believed as they did, would you risk it ? They are like mirrors Bella always has the same perspective on things and Adelyn is literally a mirror she can be anyone she wants in case of character she would only do it to three people said Carlisle.

Who are they ? asked Bella intrigued about learning Adelyn.

1) Jasper is her mate so she feels that they both need to be in a same page to work it out. She sis a lot to make him happy. He also did the same.

2) Edward is the only thing she has of her human life and her other half. If Jasper was first half and Edward will be the next half. She lives because of them.

3) Alice was the one to give clues about Jasper's so Adelyn feels like she owes her a life time debt or find her mate so she could have the things Adelyn had.

Adelyn POV:

I just left them to find Jasper. Who probably in the club house. I took a deep breath and entered the house. I felt immediately a painful sorrow coming from our room. It was honestly one of the stressful and painful situation I found Jasper in.

Jazz open the door I said knocking.

No replied Jasper.

You are not gonna show yourself to me Jazz. Do you know how much pain I'm in. Are you going to let me deal with that pain all by my self I asked him in a painful tone to let him know that this feeling is hurting me as well.

I only heard the door open. I pushed the door to see him curled into a ball which I never want him be.

Jazz, come on look at me I said lifting his head.

He turned look at me with pain. I winced when I saw those eyes.

How can I look at you, I made a promise to you that you would never see me like this. You always made me feel better. Now all I give you is pain and disappointment darling said Jasper.

Who said that you are giving those before Jazz tell me ? I demanded him.

No said Jasper shaking his head.

Are you going tell me or do I need to find it out ? it won't be easy for them I said.

You see I'm giving you now too said Jasper.

I soften for minute and said I'm not in pain or disappointed in you please stop beating yourself Jazz I said kissing him softly.

I'm sorry, what can I do for you now asked Jasper.

Come on, we should go to the main house and you will tell me in front of everyone who told you that you are pain and disappointment I said.

I'm not going there if that you want from me said Jasper moving away from me.

Why are you doing this to me now ? I asked him.

Promise me that you won't say anything even if you know that person said Jasper.

Jazz ? I asked him.

Please do that for me and I will stop worrying said Jasper.

I made the choice to let it go so that Jasper can be happy.

Okay, I'm doing this for you, now come on let's go I said to him and I dragged him off the room to the main house.

On our way towards the main house we could see Edward and Bella in the truck.

Normal POV:

Adelyn and Jasper goes to the house without talking to them.

Say something ? asked Bella.

What do you want me to say ? asked Edward.

That I'm a klutz. That I should have been more careful - said Bella.

You got a paper cut. Normal people get paper cuts. And a normal boyfriend wouldn't have flung you into a stack of plates. A normal boyfriend wouldn't have to fight the urge to kill you - said Edward.

Stop. I don't want normal, I want you said Bella.

Edward doesn't respond, just pulls the truck into the driveway.

You can't protect me from everything - something's going to separate us - accident, illness, old age... as long as I'm a human said Bella.

That's your solution ? My ending your life ? asked Edward appalled.

Your giving me forever said Bella.

He faces forward again, jaw tight, mind working, tormented. She reaches for his hand -

Carlisle told me how you both feel about my soul, but I don't believe that said Bella.

\- he subtly moves his hand away from hers.

You should go in. It's late said Edward.

He climbs out - instantly he's opening the passenger side door for her. She climbs out. He looks down at her face - he softens as he takes it in. Put a hand on her cheeks.


	40. Chapter 40

I'll leave my window open for you said Bella.

I wont' be coming back. Not tonight said Edward quietly.

Then... can I ask you for one thing ? It's still my birthday said Bella. He nods and she said "Kiss me".

He lifts her face to his and kisses her. Abruptly, he pulls away with the last look, he turns walk off into to the night off Bella.

Edward drove back to the house. he could see everyone in the house.

You actually going to do that what your thinking asked Adelyn.

Yes snapped Edward.

You don't do that attitude with me. You understand that said Adelyn moving in front of his face.

Addy stop said Esme. As Adelyn went back to sit on Jasper's lap who still not taking the situation well.

We need leave , everyone noticing that Carlisle is not aging said Edward.

Your just saying that to convince yourself said Adelyn.

Ignoring Adelyn, Edward said I'm going to say it to her tomorrow.

Well it looks like we are leaving said Carlisle.

Well I'm going to pack for our trip said Adelyn.

Trip where ? asked Esme shocked.

We are thinking about going to London said Jasper.

Don't worry Esme it's just for few weeks said Adelyn as she dragged Jasper into their room.

The human breaking our family apart. First she drove Edward and Adelyn. Now she rips apart Adelyn from all of us said Rosalie angrily.

It's just coincidence said Esme.

Oh yeah, you seriously not looking at the vast picture Esme. Adelyn's fear is being realized. She is scared that someone is going to break this family that's why she hated humans now it's happening said Rosalie as she left the room with Emmett.

Why don't I help Addy and Jazz so they would have time for us said Alice.

Esme nodded her head and then Alice left the living room.

What's going on here Carlisle, our family is shattering. Addy never left us more than two or three days said Esme.

I think it's her way of punishing Edward for what ever he is going to do said Carlisle.

Esme and Carlisle stayed there for a while. Adelyn and Jasper came back after packing.

We are almost packed Alice just need to bring something from the club house so we can leave said Adelyn.

Jasper what do you have to say about this ? said Esme.

I think this will do something good for me more. The climate change is hard for both of us said Jasper.

Okay, it's going to be fine Esme they need to do this said Alice as she came from the club house giving the bags to Adelyn.

See you guys later said Adelyn.

Rest of them came to see Adelyn and Jasper go.

Nobody from the Cullen's house went to the school. Bella was beyond terrified to she didn't see any of them. She parks the truck into drive way. She climbs out, heads towards the house but stops, relief wad hiding over her when she sees Edward.

Edward. You're here said Bella.

He stands by the house. Bella hurries towards him, but slows down when she sees his cold, distant face; unreadable mask.

Walk with me ? said Edward.

They left the road and guides her towards the woods...

Edward stops by a fallen tree. Turns to Bella.

We need to leave Forks said Edward.

What ? Why ? asked Bella.

It's time Carlisle suspects to be ten years older than he looks; people will starts noticing said Edward.

But - when ? asked Bella.

Now said Edward.

Bella reels, trying to take this in finally...

I'll have to think of something to tell Charlie, but i can be ready - said Bella.

Not you, us- said Edward.

What ? - Edward, what happened with Jasper - that was nothing said Bella.

Nothing compared to what could happen . You don't belong in my world said Edward.

I belong with you said Bella.

You don't - said Edward.

\- I'm coming with you said Bella.

I don't want you to come ! said Edward.

Bella is stung, as if slapped.

You don't want me asked Bella.

No said Edward.

She steps back ... trying to understand this.

I'd like to ask one favor through said Edward.

Anything said Bella filled with hope.

Don't do anything stupid or reckless - do you understand ? for Charlie's sake. Just ... take care of yourself said Edward.

I ... yes ... I will said Bella.

Don't worry. You're human. Time heals all wounds for you kind. Particularly if you not reminded said Edward.

No, this is - don't do this please said Bella.

He sees she won't let go easily. Takes a breath. His face turns cold again.

Try to understand. Every second with you is about restraint. You're too fragile. I'm tried of pretending to be something. I'm not reining myself in so I can be with a human said Edward.

Then take my soul. I don't care ! I don't want it without you - said Bella.

You're not good for me, Bella said Edward.

Bella looks at him. His hard face filled with sorrow and pain.

I've let it go too long. I'm sorry said Edward.

Tears sting Bella's eyes. He steps forward ... kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes.

I promise it will be like we never existed. Goodbye Bella said Edward as he ran away from her.

Wait - said Bella.

She hurries down the path and runs.

Edward !? said Bella.

\- She keeps running, going deeper into the woods.

Selena POV:

I just ran patrol for few hours and decided to crash in Emily's place. So I just simply put my t-shirt and my shorts that I hid around the forest.

Emily open you open the door I said knocking the door.

Oh, Lena come on in said Emily smiling.

I went inside and crashed in the sofa and closed my eyes. I just about to get some sleep it's when I heard a howling. From that point it looked like Jared's voice.

I groaned and ran back to the woods and transformed into a white wolf and howled back and searched the area.

 _Bella Swan is lost said Sam in our mind._

 _Sel I need you to check towards her house and me and the others will search the woods near the treaty said Sam._

 _Okay I replied._ I started to run towards the Swan's house.

 _I found her few minutes from her house I said._

 _Great I'm on my way. Others can go home said Sam._ He came back to see me where I was.

I shifted back and changed back into the clothes that I left in the shrub.

I grabbed clothes for Sam that I usually leave men's clothes too if they need it and tossed towards him and turned back so that he could change back.

I'm good said Sam. I turned back to face him.

I could see Bella closing her eyes, trying to disappear into the forest.

I'll carry her said Sam and picked her up.


	41. Chapter 41

Normal POV:

They could see half the town gathered a tried rescue part that includes Mike Newton and Jacob Black.

Charlie, besides himself with worry, pores over a map with Billy Black in his wheelchair and Harry Clearwater.

I'll call the Cullens again. Her note said that she is with Edward they went for a walk said Charlie.

All they heard was a voice mail.

Selena and Sam almost made their way towards the house.

Charlie look said Jacob.

Charlie spins to where Jacob points-

It's Sam Uley and Selena they found her said Billy.

Charlie bolts to her; he never moved faster in his life.

Charlie carries Bella to the house, Cradling her. Harry and Billy gives them a nod of praise and gratitude but Sam backs away.

Where did you find her ? asked Billy.

Few minutes from her house and she wondered off said Sam walked across the road.

Sel come on said Sam.

Go dear said Harry nodding his head.

Selena just walks towards Sam. He stares at Jacob. Then Jacob slows, feeling eyes on his back - he turns to see Sam and Selena staring at him. Jacob, uncomfortable quickly looks away.

Selena POV:

Sel are you going home or stay with me said Sam.

I'm going home I said.

If Jake does something come to my home said Sam hugging me.

Yeah, it's kind of hard for me to lie I said.

I know how you feel, let me take you back to your house said Sam.

Thanks I said and we both went to my house.

Bye Sam see you tomorrow I said and made my way to the door.

Hey baby why are this late, is something happened ? asked Connie.

Bella Swan was missing so I offered to help them. Uncle Billy and Harry were also there I said.

You didn't come alone did you asked Kevin.

No Sam came with me near the house and he left I said.

I always tell the truth to my parents except the parts where I change into a wolf.

I'm tired, can I go to sleep I asked them.

Sure, go ahead said Kevin.

Honey your report card came you did better than last time said Connie.

Thanks mom I said and went to my room to sleep.

After sleeping for few minutes I head someone come to my room. Usually if Collin scared he would come to my room to sleep so I gave space and fell asleep.

Thanks sis, I had a bad dream said Collin.

No problem I said closing my eyes trying to get some rest and some times I feel like I don't want this life but I need to embrace it soon or later.

After a couple of hours of sleep. I woke up and went to the kitchen without waking anybody and made some thing to eat.

Hey how did you sleep asked Connie.

Good, got couple of hours I said.

I saw your brother sleeping in your bed did something happen ? asked Connie.

He said he had nightmares so he came to sleep I said.

I'm going mom I promised I would cook for uncle Billy some thing I said.

Okay be careful said Connie.

Sure I said.

Normal POV:

Selena left the house and went to Black's residence that pretty close if you run so she usually run to the house.

She unlocked the door and went to the kitchen to find Billy there.

Hey right on time said Billy.

Pancakes and eggs sounds good ? asked Selena.

Yeah that's enough for us said Billy.

Selena nodded her head and went to cook the food. After few minutes she made the food and kept it and came out of the kitchen.

Jacob was there with Billy.

Hey Sel we need to talk said Jacob.

Sure said Selena.

I need to know why do you spend time with Sam's Cult asked Jacob.

Well, honestly he took me in when someone thought it cool to spend time with his newly formed friend and castes me aside said Selena getting agitated. This what make Selena angry asking too much questions.

So you're blaming me for everything ? asked Jacob.

No, can I just go ? Kim needs help with her project said Selena.

Kim ? Jared girl right asked Billy trying to divert the anger from Selena.

Yeah and my brother wants help with his as well so I would come here or we'll go to Fuller's house said Selena.

Bye uncle Billy , Jake said Selena kissing Billy's cheeks taking her bag and left they house.

Selena could see Jared came to the drive way.

Thanks Jared for giving me the ride said Selena climbing on the passenger side.

Sure, anything for you Sel said Jared and we left the house and we went to school.

See you at lunch said Jared.

Hey Jared tell Kim to wait because I have take my brother to Emily's place said Selena as she jumped off the jeep.

Thanks Sel for helping us said Jared as he parked the car.

Anytime said Selena and they bother separated to their classes.

Bella POV:

I started to write to my mom and Alice to convince myself that he will come back soon.

Dear mom ... I'm Lost.

The room was exceedingly neat room; all the traces the Cullen's are gone.

Edward took everything with him. Including my life. He promised it would be like he never existed I typed.

It's like a huge hole has been punched through my chest I thought.

I curled up like a ball on my floor.

But the pain is my only reminder that he was real... that they all were in her mind.

If I go to school I will sit alone in Cullen's table at lunch.

I miss them. Especially Adelyn and Alice. It's going to be hard for both of us I thought.

Normal POV:

A one-story contemporary home, surrounded by snowy, barren land and woods. Adelyn and Carlisle arguing.

Adelyn and Alice face off with Carlisle as the others watch on. Esme desolate; Emmett blank. He sits next to Rosalie who seems almost irritated. Jasper isolates himself in a corner.

No we promised Edward said Carlisle.

Since when did he kept his promises said Adelyn pacing.

But she won't do well without us, We get flashes of her, but they're unclear- said Alice.

Just one time please me and Alice go and see her in distance said Adelyn.

Forget her, let's go Edward home said Rosalie.

Just shut up Rose snapped Adelyn.

No need to fight said Carlisle.

He'll come back for us when he's ready. After Bella moves on said Esme.

Yes. when she 's living her life, safe from danger - said Carlisle.

You mean safe from us said Jasper.

Adelyn wraps her arm around Jasper and she lets him snuggle up her.

And when will that be ? asked Rosalie.

Can you see him, Addy ! Alice ! asked Emmett.

They all turn to Adelyn and Alice. Adelyn nods her head to Alice and they close their eyes trying to get a lock on Edward.

He changes his decision too quickly but the only decision he's made ... said Adelyn.

... is to be alone finished Alice.


	42. Chapter 42

Normal POV (Forks).

Bella exits the car to find Charlie out by the street stuffing trash into the bins. He talks to neighbor Bob who also attends to his trash.

How are you doing there Bella ? asked Bob.

Bella, in her own world didn't respond Bob looks at Charlie and shrugs his shoulders and heads off.

Charlie enters the house and said That's it.

That's what ? asked Bella.

You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother said Charlie.

What ? why ? asked Bella.

I just - don't know what to do any more. You don't act like someone left you; more like someone died said Charlie.

She looks away. That's how it feels to her.

I'm not leaving Forks said Bella.

It's not normal, this behavior. And frankly it's scaring the hell outta me and your mother. Go to Jacksonville, baby. Make some new friends said Charlie.

I like my old friends and Sel too said Bella.

You never even see them anymore. Lena is worried said Charlie.

I do too. In fact, I'm ... um Jessica and I are going to Port Angles tomorrow shopping and Sel. She told me come for a girls night out said Bella.

You hate shopping said Charlie.

That's how good friend I am said Bella.

Alright. Shopping said Charlie.

I have to make phone call for Jessica and Sel said Bella.

Okay said Charlie.

Bella went to her room to make the call.

Hello said Selena.

Sel it's Bella said Bella.

What's up Bella asked Selena.

Do you want to go shopping or something ? we can hang out with one of my friends said Bella.

Sure Bella. I'll just ask my parents about that and I'll come to your house in a few said Selena.

Alright see you later said Bella.

Bye Bella said Selena and hang up.

Normal POV ( Selena's House).

Hey Dad, Bella Swan wants to hang out. I have few hours before work can I go I asked him.

If that's alright with you said Kevin.

I'll ask Paul to drop me said Selena.

Sure, do you need money ? asked Kevin.

No dad I have some from the hospital said Selena.

Lena you promised me you would hang out with me and Brady said Collin.

Well, I will come in few hours and we could do what ever you want said Selena.

Lena, Billy called me and said that if you want there is bon fire at 7 said Connie.

Sure mom, see you guys later said Selena as she went to the kitchen to make a phone call for Paul to drop her off in Bella's place.

Hi, Jessica, it's Bella ... Yes, Bella Swan. Hey any chance you feel like shopping asked Bella.

Sure thanks I will pick you up soon bye said Bella and she went to her truck and drove to Jessica's house to pick her up.

We went to the zombie movie and we did some shopping.

I don't get why are there so many zombie movies said Bella.

It's, like, a metaphor? For crass consumerism or something said Jessica.

Bella and Selena glances at her.

Not that you'd know anything about consuming. You didn't buy anything today said Jessica.

She bought something said Selena

Socks don't count. 'Course, I was surprised you even called Bella said Jessica.

I've been kind of... out of it said Bella.

Kind of? I mean, at first I was worried. Then I'm like, okay, she's still bumming? It's not like I wasn't going through things, too. Like Mike deciding he wanted to "just be friends?" That was really hard said Jessica.

How 'bout a ride, girls? asked a man.

she stares at the foursome across the street...Then suddenly - a pair of lips lean next to her ear -

Move, Bella said Edward.  
She turns to find Edward standing next to her. Or so it seems. But he's an illusion; an apparition - which becomes clear when - Jessica steps right into him, dissolving him to nothingness.

Come on said Selena.

I know them... I think... said Bella.

Can we just go - said Jessica pulls at her arm, but Bella shakes her off.

I want to see something said Bella.

Much to Jessica's and Selena's frustration, Bella begins to cross the street toward the Guys, frightened but drawn.

Alright, we got a taker said another man.

The apparition of Edward reappears.

Turn around, Bella. This is dangerous said Edward.

But when she steps backward, he fades. Testing her hallucination, she strides forward again - Edward's apparition reappears, strides alongside her -

Stop. Now said Edward.

She's almost smiling as she reaches the Guys, finally able to see them clearly - and stops, realizing -

... You're not them said Bella And with that... Edward disappears.

We'll be whoever you want, honey said the man. Guy #2 pulls up right next to her on his motorcycle.

Ready for a thrill ride? asked another man. GUY #2 extends his hand to help her onto the bike.

Walk away Bella ,Go said Edward.  
Edward's apparition appears on the other side of the bike. Bella looks at him with determination - then climbs on to the back of the bike -

I can break promises, too said Bella.  
Okay ? said the man confused.

The bike LURCHES forward, going way too fast. As the wind blasts her hair back, she realizes this might have been a  
mistake - *  
Bella! yelled Selena.

Guy #2 doesn't hear her, guns the engine, going faster - *

Edward stands in road, directly in their path, more present, more clear than ever. The bike's headlight illuminates him,  
racing toward him -

... Wait Stop - stop! - STOP! said Bella.

The bike abruptly pulls up short.

Hey, I didn't force nothing on you. Bella scrambles off, stumbling in the process. Edward is gone.

The four Guys then REV their bikes and PEEL out. watches them go as Jessica and Selena storms up to Bella.

What the hell is wrong with you?! asked Selena.

I... saw something said Bella almost to herself.

You. Are insane. Or suicidal said Selena.

The more dangerous... the more real it was said Bella.

So, what, you're like an adrenaline junky now? Go hang-gliding or bungee-jumping. Don't be a complete freak said Jessica.

An angry Jessica charges off. Bella watches the motorcycles disappear down the street as -

He wasn't real Sel. I knew that. I didn't care. I needed to see him. If danger's what it took, that's what I'd find said Bella.

Oh I get it you were using us to get what ever you want. I won't fall for this again Bella said Selena.

Come on I will drop you off said Bella as she dragging Selena to her car.

Sorry Sel try to understand said Bella.

I understand Bella, I'm sorry too you can hang out with me so if Charlie say something you come straight home said Selena.

Thanks said Bella hugging her.

After the incident Bella and Selena went home.

Selena POV:

I knew I was late for my shift I just need to make up some excuse.

How are you going to go home Sel asked Bella.


	43. Chapter 43

Sam is nearby last time he texted me so he will give me a ride home Bella I lied thankfully she nodded her head and went inside.

I ran towards the forest and transformed into my wolf and went to the meeting spot.

 _I'm sorry, I was caught up I said to them._

 _Sel, we need to talk said Sam._

 _Sure I said._

 _You should stop hanging out with Bella or Jacob said Sam._

 _Okay I will stop I said._

 _You're shift is with Paul said Sam._

We could hear something coming towards us.

Hey guys said Paul.

I will see you tomorrow said Sam and ran towards his house.

We spent our time playing tag and guarding when ever we hear a noise.

Normal POV:

Bella pulls up in her truck a tarp covering something big in the back. Jacob comes out of the house.

Bella said Jacob surprised.

Bella hops out, Jacob gives her a hug. Bella's surprised by his affection but doesn't mind.

'Bout time you came by said Jacob.

I brought you something said Bella.

Bella pulls the tarp back, revealing her neighbor's two rusting motor cycle.

Scrap metal. You shouldn't have said Jacob.

I rescued them from the dump. They'd cost more than they're worth to fix... unless one had a mechanic type - friend said Bella.

Me, being the mechanic - type friend ? since when are you into motor cycle ? asked Jacob.

Recently said Bella.

Selena POV:

Come on Paul I have some work to do I said as Paul and I came out of the forest.

Yeah, like sleeping said Paul pushing me.

No, I promised my brother to teach him. I said as we both came across Jacob and Bella. We both heard the conversation between Jacob and Bella.

Is that Sel ? asked Bella.

Yeah, we both don't even spend time anymore at all. All she does is spend time with Sam and his cult said Jacob.

Hey, come on we both need to eat something let's go to eat in Emily's place said Paul.

Why does she need to come here ? She is clearly using him. Just because her leech lover left her in th forest that doesn't mean that she can use Jacob to close the hole in her heart I said.

Jacob will be heart broken and how can you read people by seeing their face ? asked Paul.

Just like how you get angered for silly things. It's a gift I said jumping on top of him as he carried me towards Sam's house.

Paul and I howled as we entered the house.

Paul sat in the couch and I sat in on the of the chairs.

Sam entered the living room.

Our next person is to change is Jacob. So I need a someone to spend some time with him said Sam.

Oh, come on All he does is spend time with that vampire lover I said.

I know, but I believe you could spend time. Because there is a chance Quil Altera could shift said Sam.

Fine, I will start tomorrow. My parents started think I'm taking drugs. So I might move out somewhere near your house I said.

Okay, just try not said Sam.

We will work out shifts said Paul.

I have to go guys I don't want another confrontation with my family where I could get angry I said

Leaving so soon Sel why ? asked Emily coming towards us.

Sorry Em, See you guys later I said and ran to my house.

I'm home I said ans went to the kitchen to make some thing to eat.

They are not here said Collin.

Where are they ? I asked him.

I don't know said Collin.

Fine, whatever I said as I made some turkey sandwich. I used to be a vegetarian it all changed when I shifted.

What are you eating ? asked Collin.

Turkey I replied.

You hate meat. Now you eat all the time said Collin.

I have a body to maintain my body and I need energy I said and went to the living room to sit and watch TV.

I heard the phone go off.

Pick it up Coll I said as I started to eat my sandwich.

 _Hello ? said Collin._

 _Hello, it's Billy is Selena there ? asked Billy Black._

Lena, phone uncle Billy said Collin.

I took the phone from him and went outside to talk.

Uncle billy, what's going on ? I asked him.

Sam wants you to come for the elders meeting said Billy.

My parents are not here uncle Billy. I will send him to his friend's house and see you there I said.

Coll you are going to Brady's house. I have some work I said.

Sure said Collin and went to get ready.

I wrote a letter to my parents telling them about the situation.

 _Dear MOM,_

 _I'm going to Uncle Billy's house to meet him. Collin is going to Brady's house._

 _Love_

 _Lena._

Coll you bring your homework there and finish it there I said.

Fine, Mom said Collin.

Don't give me that attitude Mr go and bring your homework I have to go now I said. He is seriously getting on my nerve.

The relationship I had with my parents is getting worse. They keep thinking that I'm doing something wrong since my body is getting muscle within new weeks so it really make them be suspicious about it.

I dropped Collin and went to Billy's place where I could see everyone waiting for me.

I'm sorry I have to make arrangements for my brother I said.

It's alright dear we are going to Harry's place said Billy.

I nodded and went to my car.

Hey Sel can you give a me a ride asked Jared.

Sure hop on. How is Kim ? heard she is sick I said.

She is good Sel. Getting better said Jared.

We went to the drive way and parked the car and went inside.

I went to help Sue make some food and we talked.

How's Leah ? I asked her.

As usual said Sue.

I feel like I let her down Sue I said.

You cannot do anything dear it's just coincidence one day she will understand said Sue.

You think Leah can also change ? I asked with hope.

maybe because you changed. We never know said Sue.

Mom ! who is this ? asked Seth.

I turned towards the voice.

Oh no I said as I went to the living room.

Sam I really need to talk to you I said.

Sam was surprised by the tone of my voice. I never be this shaky when I'm talking but now I cannot control my voice anymore. He came outside with me.

Sam I imprinted on Seth I said crying.

Oh, Are you going to tell him ? asked Sam hugging me.

No, we need to wait until he shifts or comes to the age to tell him I said.

How are you going to go through this Sel ? asked Sam.

I'm doing it with my family. This is going to be hard but I will go through it I said.

I'm Scared Sam that I might break I said.

Everything going to to be fine. Let's go tell the others said Sam. He knew better not to press the subject and make me feel weak.


	44. Chapter 44

Normal POV:

Is everything alright ? asked Harry.

We need to talk to the council leader said Selena.

Oh, okay Seth go to your room said Harry.

Sure said Seth went to his room.

Go ahead Sel tell them said Sam.

Harry I'm very sorry. I imprinted on your son said Selena.

It's quite alright Lena. I know you didn't do it on purpose said Harry hugging her.

What are you going to do Sel ? asked Paul.

Paul and Selena were close friends from childhood and they are pretty close even now after both of them shifted.

I will wait until he shifts or until he is 18. Then I will tell him said Selena.

Are you going to be alright ? asked Jared.

Yeah I will go through this said Selena.

Let's talk about the disappearances said Sam changing the subject.

People say it was a mysterious animal. I doubt it. We have do something before the cops get in. Charlie can be harmed if it is not an animal said Selena.

We need to be more careful said Sam.

A new schedule ? asked Selena.

That we will talk in Emily's place said Sam.

What time is it ? asked Selena.

8 o'clock said Jared.

Oh, no I have to go. My parents will be home soon. You can fill me in tomorrow said Selena.

That's alright here take these said Sue giving 150$ to Selena so that her parents will believe that she is working for them.

Thanks Sue. My shift on the hospital starts tomorrow so I will payback said Selena.

Give it back when you can dear said Sue.

Bye guys text me back if anything happens said Selena and drove to the Fuller's house.

Mrs. Fuller is Collin there ? asked Selena.

Yeah come in Selena said Mrs. Fuller.

Ready to go Coll said Selena.

Yeah, bye Brady said Collin went with Selena.

After few hours. Collin fell asleep in the couch.

Hey Lena said Connie when they came in.

Hey mom said Selena.

Thanks Lena said Kevin.

Uncle Billy called me and told me to come to his house. Collin went to Brady's house and completed his homework said Selena.

Alright said Kevin.

Did you eat anything ? asked Connie.

Yeah mom I did, I have to go. My shift starts tomorrow said Selena as she gave the money to them.

Get some rest. You can wake up late said Kevin.

Thanks dad said Selena.

Selena went to sleep. One of the perks about being a wolf, is that you could fall asleep anytime you want.

Selena's phone rings. She groaned and picked her phone.

Hello ? said Selena.

Sorry Sel we need to go to Sam's house by 11 said Jared.

I will come by 10:50 said Selena.

Alright see you there said Jared.

Bye said Selena and hang up.

Selena got ready and came downstairs.

Hey, dear woke up early ? asked Connie.

Jared called. My shift starts late. Sam needed me early said Selena.

Okay, I'm not going anywhere you can take your time said Connie.

Thanks mom said Selena.

What about breakfast ? asked Connie.

Emily will provide said Selena and went to Emily's place.

Hey Em, I'm starving please give me something said Selena.

I made some burgers said Emily.

Awesome said Selena as she started to eat.

Hey Sel said Sam as he sat to eat.

What's the problem ? asked Selena.

Those travelers were attacked by a vampire said Sam.

So there is an unknown vampire around attacking humans. So what are we going to do ? asked Selena.

We'll talk about this with everyone else said Sam.

Okay said Selena and picked a newspaper article and started to read.

After few minutes Paul and Jared came.

Let's talk about new schedule and other things to do with next person shifting, there is more vampire in the area said Sam.

I have to go I need to go see Billy said Selena.

Sel you have shift with Jared said Sam.

Okay, see ya Jared said Selena as she made her way towards her house.

In the kitchen Lena said Billy.

She went inside. She could see Charlie and Billy talking.

Hey Uncle Billy, Charlie said Selena.

Hey Sel where is Jake ? asked Embry from outside.

He is in the garage said Selena.

Do you want to come with us ? asked Quil.

Billy nodded his head that she need to go.

Sure said Selena.

Normal POV Jacob's garage :

Motor cycle parts are spread out blankets. Jacob moves among them excitedly piecing them together Bella watches.

If we're going to be working on this everyday, we should probably include some homework. Don't want the dad's to think I'm a bad influence on you said Bella.

You influence me ? please said Jacob.

I'm older than you said Bella.

Age ain't nothing but a number said Jacob.

And I convinced you to secretly build us two wheeled death machine said Bella.

God, you're right, you're like Satan said Jacob in mock - horror.

Yo, Jake you in there ? asked Quil.

Quil, Embry and Selena comes to the garage.

Hey Jake said Embry.

Hey, This is Bella. Bella that's Quil and Embry you already know Sel said Jacob.

So, the bike building story is true said Selena.

Taught him everything he knows said Bella.

What about the part where you're his girlfriend asked Quil.

Oh, we're just friends said Bella.

Ooh, Burn said Embry.

I said she's a girl and a friend said Jacob.

Embry, Sel you remember him making that distinction ? asked Quil.

Nope said Embry.

So I guess you guys have girlfriends said Bella.

Right, Quill took his cousin to prom said Jacob.

Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny Black ? I'll give you funny said Quil.

Quil makes a run at him, he doges; a playful scuffle ensues.

I got five bucks on Quil said Embry.

You're on Said Bella.

I better go guys. I have to work said Selena. She went to Billy's place.

Do you guys want anything to eat ? asked Selena.

Sure said Billy coming to the kitchen.

I'll make some burgers if that's alright said Selena.

Thanks Lena said Charlie.

No problem said Selena and started to make something to eat for them.

Hey Sel said Jacob as Jacob and Bella come to the kitchen.


	45. Chapter 45

You have too Jake said Selena placing the burgers for them to eat.

Thanks said Jacob and Bella took some to eat.

Well I better go see you tomorrow said Selena.

Why don't you go to Emily's place said Billy.

Okay, call me if you need anything I have work in the area said Selena and left the house.

What's the rush Billy ? asked Charlie.

Sam doesn't like her being late said Billy cutting the question.

Charlie didn't know that she can hear everything they say.

Selena reached Emily's place in two minutes.

Emily I'm staying here said Selena as she entered the house.

That's fine I will arrange the guest room said Emily smiling.

Thanks Em you are really second mother to me said Selena hugging her.

Hey, Sel you're up for next week. There is a thunderstorm coming perfect for cliff diving said Sam.

Awesome, I need to work on my trick said Selena.

Can't wait to see that said Sam smiling.

Seriously am I the only one think cliff diving in thunder storm is a bad things said Emily shaking her head.

It would be great Em you should do it to sometimes said Sam.

I'm going to get some sleep I have shift with Jared said Selena.

Yeah, good night said Sam. Sam and Emily stayed down for some time.

They heard their phone ring so Sam went to pick it.

 _Hello ? said Sam._

 _Sam, it's Billy. Lena is hurting. I was the one sent her to you. I will tell my sister said Billy._

 _I can see that. Well see you tomorrow and talk about it said Sam._

 _Alright see you then said Billy and hang up._

What's going on with Sel ? asked Emily as Sam went and sat next to her.

Seth Clearwater is Sel's imprint. She wants to wait until he is ready. So she didn't say anything to him said Sam.

Oh, it should be painful for her said Emily worried.

Very much. I wish Jared make her feel good sighed Sam.

Why don't you tell him yourself said Emily.

There is a different side of Sel only Paul saw that. It's not good. She will kill us said Sam.

Oh, but why does she hates Bella ? asked Emily.

She is an outsider. Sel thinks she is using Jacob to cope up with the lose of that leech said Sam.

Maybe is she right. She could see it more than you guys said Emily.

That's why she is the best in giving advice said Sam.

Come on Sel will wake up early we should go get some sleep said Emily.

If you say so said Sam kissing her as they went to sleep.

The morning was quick as they started to get ready for breakfast.

Good morning said Selena cooking as Sam and Emily came towards the kitchen.

I would've cooked Sel said Emily.

I woke up early so I started to cook said Selena as she started to eat eggs and bacon.

Usually by this time Paul or Jared would come for breakfast.

Selena's phone rang as she picked the phone and answered it.

It's Harry said Selena. Sam nodded his head that he's listening.

 _Hello Harry said Selena._

 _Lena, it's Embry. He is going to phase said Harry._

 _That's Surprise. Where is he ? asked Selena._

 _He is in his house said Harry._

 _We are going there soon said Selena._

 _Alright see you there said Harry._

 _Bye Harry said Selena and hang up._

What is it ? asked Sam.

It's Embry he's going to phase said Selena.

I didn't know he could do that. Let's go we don't have time said Sam.

Bring him home when this is cleared out said Emily.

Yeah sure Em said Selena.

You know Embry well don't you Sel said Sam.

Yep, been friends since five said Selena.

Great, I think you will be best for him said Sam.

Wait now, I have shift to do said Selena.

Yes, Paul will cover your shift now and you could take the newbie said Sam.

Selena groaned and said I'm always the baby sitter.

You will be a great mom said Emily.

Not likely mumbled Selena looking down.

What ? asked Sam looking at her.

I can't have kids okay. I lost that ability. You remember that incident in school tenth grade asked Selena.

Yeah, heard a cupboard feel on you said Sam.

It ruptured my uterus. The Vampire that saved Emily told me that I could not have kids anymore. Sure enough I saw eight doctors they all said the same thing said Selena.

That's why you don't want to tell him don't you ? asked Sam.

Yes said Selena crying so hard for the first time.

He will understand Sel one day said Sam and hugged her until she calmed down.

Let's go we are wasting time said Selena whipping the tears and she ran first not caring about Sam.

She is strong Sam said Emily.

I'm gonna go and check said Sam running after her as they waited near Embry's place.

Ms. Call it's Selena Littlesea is Embry there ? asked Selena.

Yeah, he is here said Ms. Call.

Is he okay ? Harry Clearwater said he is not okay said Selena.

We went through the same thing maybe we could help said Sam.

If you can then go ahead said .

Sam you stay here. I will check said Selena looking at Ms. Call.

Sure said Sam understanding the situation.

Selena went to Embry's room and opened it. She could see his trashing and screaming.

Embry, Embry shhh it's gonna be fine okay relax for a minute said Selena and holding him as he felt good when she talked.

Sel, what's going on ? asked Embry is a weak voice.

We all went through this Embry. It will be over in few seconds said Selena.

We ? asked Embry.

Sam's cult you guys call it said Selena.

I'm sorry Sel said Embry.

It's fine I also thought the same thing. When the pain reduces you need to come with me to the forest. It will be over with in few seconds there said Selena.


	46. Chapter 46

I trust you Sel said Embry as he lay his head in Selena's lap.

They stayed for a hour and the pain reduced when Selena still holding him. The comfort that Selena gives making him fall asleep.

Embry wake up we need to go said Selena.

Where ? asked Embry sleeping.

To the forest we will see the council member later said Selena.

Okay said Embry waking up as they both came down.

Ms. Call, the Elders need to talk to Embry about this condition said Selena.

Sure, do anything but he need to be here before midnight said Ms. Call.

We will make sure of that said Sam as they left the house.

I will call the others said Selena as she went to the forest.

We will be there said Sam and reached the other side of the forest.

The last thing Embry heard was a wolf howl and then foot steps can be heard coming towards Sam and Embry.

Selena almost pounced on him but landed in front of his face teeth bearing. Embry was terrified and he transformed into a wolf to protect himself.

 _What's going on ? asked Embry._

 _Welcome to the pack Embry said Sam_ as Selena howled so the others could come.

Soon enough they heard sound coming towards them. Two wolves emerge from the other side of the forest. Embry is even scared.

 _No need to be scared it's only Paul and Jared said Selena._

 _What's up man said Jared._

 _Finally we could get some rest said Paul._

 _Guys take care of Embry. Sel go prepare everything Emily has things. I will be with the Elders said Sam._

Sure said Selena as she went few meters and found some clothes and she shifted and changed. She ran to Emily's place to get everything she needs for Embry's transformation.

Em, where is the items Sam left for Embry asked Selena.

In the cupboard said Emily.

Thanks Em said Selena getting all the items needed for Embry and left the house.

Selena went to the forest and Embry was in human form without his shirt.

Embry come on we need to go. Your shift is about to start with me said Selena.

Go easy on him Sel, he is a newbie said Sam.

We'll see about that said Selena smirking.

Ohhh, someone stuck I think said Paul. Embry looked terrified.

Don't worry you have to be happy it's Sel doing it not Paul or Sam said Jared.

We don't have enough time. I have work to do said Selena dragging Embry to her house she purchased. Nothing special it's just one bedroom house. Anyone from the pack can stay there if they need it.

We need to cut your hair said Selena.

Why ? asked Embry.

It's hard to maintain in the wolf form and you will get the tribes tattoo it's mandatory said Selena.

Okay from where ? asked Embry.

The tribe members will tell you that. You won't talk to your friends until you can control yourself said Selena.

What's the problem ? asked Embry.

You know Emily Young ? asked Selena.

Sam's girl friend said Embry.

Yeah, the scars where from Sam. He shifted too close to her. It scarred her permanently said Selena.

I'm sorry Sel, now I know how hard is it to you said Embry hugging her.

Don't worry they will change too said Selena.

Why do we do that ? asked Embry.

Cold ones or Vampires come near our land. The magic in our blood awakens so we need to protect our land. I'm the first female to ever shift said Selena.

Vampires ? so the Cullens are Vampires ? asked Embry.

You catch on quick. But someone other than the Cullens triggered it. Maybe the rogue vampire we been tracking. Oh before I forget you shouldn't tell anyone. Harry, Billy and Sue already knows these things said Selena.

So my Mom shouldn't know about this ? asked Embry.

That's up to you and Sam said Selena.

What about you ? asked Embry.

I didn't tell anyone in my family. They only know that work for the Elders and earn money from them. It's just really me borrowing from the leaders and paying them back by working in the hospital. I will be moving out here soon could come here when ever you want just gets the keys from me or Emily when ever you want said Selena as she started to cut his hair and giving the length Sam desires.

You have the shift we me this time. You will be protecting the land until midnight someone will replace you. We're doing this to you because you're new next time make something up to convince your mom like I did said Selena.

Thanks Sel for everything said Embry.

Yeah, I won't be there in the tribal meeting. I have to go home. I will see you tonight said Selena.

Okay said Embry.

You'll find Sam. He will tell you everything you need to know said Selena.

Can I ask you if anything happens asked Embry embarrassed.

Selena smiled and said Sure, I been with those boys for so long don't worry you can ask anything as long it's not too graphical.

Thanks Sel you are the best said Embry hugging her.

Let's go before the meeting starts said Selena returning the hug.

They departed when they came to Harry's house. That's where the meeting today.

Well I have to go see you guys later said Selena.

Bye Sel said Sam as the other waved.

Selena ran to her house in record time.

Hey, Mom I have to tell you something said Selena.

Where were you last night Lena ? asked Kevin.

We didn't see you this morning too said Connie.

I was at Emily's place said Selena.

You're lying Collin told us that you're doing something else said Connie.

And What is that ? asked Selena.

Drugs or steroids said Collin.

Ohhh, okay why would I do that ? asked Selena annoyed.

You said you have to be fit so you took steroids said Collin.

Well Coll I didn't know you'll be jumping into this conclusions if that's how you think of me then I'm moving out tomorrow. I worked for you're satisfaction I've been spending my time where I could finish my work and school. I did everything to make you feel better. I'm leaving tomorrow and you don't have to worry about me from now on said Selena and went to her room and slammed the door.

Will she do that Mom ? asked Collin scared.

She never lied to us before and she hates false accusations said Kevin worried.

She was about to say something too before we came to those conclusions. I hope she puts these behind her said Connie.

We could try apologizing said Collin.

You should try first said Connie.

Fine I will apologize to her for jumping into wrong conclusions from those rumors said Collin.

Those were rumors ? asked Connie angrily.

Yeah, every students talks about her and friends said Collin.

They were there for her when no one else were even you said Kevin.

I'm sorry said Collin looking down.


	47. Chapter 47

You're apologizing to the wrong person. I think it's going to hard for her to convince when she comes to know that it's from a rumor said Kevin.

Selena is pissed off with her family. The imprint pain is too much for her so she is taking this lightly but sometimes it pains her like now.

She woke from her sleep and went to eat breakfast. She is no mood to talk to her family. All she have to do is get ready and eat breakfast and leave the house.

Good morning Lena said Connie.

Yeah, well I have to go said Selena.

Wait, Lena please said Collin.

If you're going to say sorry forget it. You will get what you deserve said Selena.

Come on sweetheart. He is really feels bad said Kevin.

Oh, don't ask like you both didn't do anything I'm leaving that's final Embry or Jared would come and help me to get my things said Selena.

Lena it's fine you go but try considering to stay said Connie.

I have to go, I may come tonight or say in my new place said Selena and she left the house.

Yo Sel I'm going to Sam's house you're coming said Paul.

Yeah let's go said Selena.

Are you okay ? asked Paul.

No, my parents thinks that I'm taking drugs said Selena.

From those rumors right ? asked Paul.

Yeah said Selena.

It will be fine said Paul hugging her.

Race Ya said Selena running to the forest and shifted into a wolf as Paul also turned into another wolf and they were rough housing each other playing tag.

It's a tie said Paul after changing into the clothes from Selena's cabin.

No one gets anything said Selena.

Fine huffed Paul.

Hey, Em you in there ? asked Selena.

Yeah come on said Emily.

Hey Jared what's up ? said Selena taking one of the burgers Emily made.

Nothing much Kim may come here said Jared eating some burgers.

I think Embry should spend sometimes with us more said Sam.

Great we have to put Embry too said Paul.

Did he tell his mom ? asked Selena.

No, he didn't replied Sam.

She would be suspicious said Selena.

He will think of something like you said Sam.

Oh before I forget I moving out of my house so I need some help getting some stuff said Selena.

We'll help said Sam.

I really think it's not about those rumors is it ? asked Jared.

Yes, I couldn't do anymore. I almost snapped said Selena.

See them at least once a week Sel said Emily.

We'll see about that. Well I have to take my test. Embry is giving me a ride said Selena and left the room.

Are you ready Sel ? asked Embry coming near her.

Yeah, Oh one more thing if you feel uncomfortable about anything just move away or find us they will leave you said Selena.

Embry and Selena went to school. Everyone is staring at them.

Well, another one. When are they going to stop said a boy.

Selena and Embry ignored them and kept walking.

This is really uncomfortable said Embry.

Yeah, you'll get used to it. you sit with us for lunch said Selena as they went separate ways.

Lunch time soon arrived. This is really bad for Embry.

Selena was waling towards cafeteria.

Hey, wait Up Selena said Seth.

Yeah, said Selena turning to face him.

I'm Seth Clearwater said Seth.

Leah's brother said Selena nodding her head.

Yes said Seth.

My parents wants you to come said Seth.

Okay, when ? asked Selena.

Tomorrow said Seth.

Sel, come on said Jared.

Well, see you later said Selena and she left him and went to sit next to Embry.

How was it ? asked Selena.

It was okay until Jacob and Quil asked me what happened. Jared came and helped said Embry putting his arm around Selena.

It will be fine. At least you would get you're friends back said Selena.

We all lost out friends said Paul.

And gained new ones said Jared as he hugged Selena.

You'll get used to it Embry in time said Selena.

Ya hope so it pains to see them said Embry.

Well how about we cliff dive tomorrow to make you feel better. Sam said this weekend we might just push further. Embry could use some time off as well said Selena.

Awesome said Paul high fiving Selena.

You have to do it Jared so no sneaking said Selena.

Fine I will said Jared.

It's not dangerous is it ? asked Embry.

Don't worry it's no problem said Selena.

The rest of the day went without a problem.

Selena went home and sat to watch some TV when she heard her brother come in.

What do you want ? asked Selena.

Nothing, Listen you friends told me those things so I thought they were telling me the truth said Collin.

Fine, I won't spend that much time here anyway. I found a house near Emily's place anyway and I'm moving out tomorrow said Selena.

I'm sorry said Collin.

I don't blame you said Selena and went to sleep.

She woke up when she got the text message from Sam.

 _Sel, meet me in Harry's place now._

 _Sam._

 _Okay, I will be there in a few._

 _Selena._

Good morning said Selena coming downstairs.

Everyone in the room shocked that she spoke to them.

Don't get used to it I just want to start my day with a positive vibe I packed my stuff last night I will be taking them when I come Harry's place said Selena.

Okay eat something there said Connie.

Yeah, bye Mom said Selena kissing her cheeks and left the house since Harry's place nearby she only took three minutes to reach there.

Hey, what's going on ? asked Selena as she started eat her breakfast.

Seth is not well he's going through a lot of pain I know you too. Heard about you moving out why ? asked Harry.

I wanted to move out eventually anyway. Where is he ? asked Selena finishing her breakfast.

Up stairs said Sue.

Leah ? asked Selena.

In her room said Sue.

Okay said Selena and went to see Seth.

Hey Seth open up said Selena.

It's open said Seth in a weak voice

Selena flinched from that voice He is whimpering in pain she couldn't bear to see him in pain went inside and sat next to the bed holding his hand.

Shhhh it's nothing but a bad spine you will get better but how ? said Selena as she placed her hand in his forehead.

Fell off a tree said Seth.

You're lying tell me at least said Selena.

It's Dominic said Seth. Dominic was Selena's ex- boyfriend before she turned.

What did he do ? asked Selena angrily.

He saw me talk to you so he told me to get over it but I said no so he kicked me and pushed me said Seth.

That's it he is going to pay said Selena standing up.

Please stay I need you said Seth.

She sighed and stayed with him. He relaxed and fell asleep when she checked his leg to she if she can do anything and she massaged his leg.

She came downstairs after two hours.

Are you okay ? asked Sue giving her some water.

Thanks Sue I feel better know replied Selena.


	48. Chapter 48

Bella POV:

Later that day. Four men and a woman standing on the rocky ledge of the cliff. Sam, Selena, Jared, Paul and a fifth). They all were wearing minimal clothes. They push each other, rough - housing.

Isn't that ... Sam Uley ? I asked Jacob.

And his cult. Sel is there too said Jacob bitterly.

Suddenly, two of the guys throw struggling Jared over the cliff. I slam on the brakes jumps of the truck - Jacob climbs out after her.

I could see Selena dumping from the same height Jared fell.

Oh, my god ! stop them ! I said.

I ran towards them. But Jacob's laughing slows her.

They're not really fighting, Bella. They're cliff diving said Jacob.

What, on purpose ? I asked.

Scary as hell, but a total rush said Jacob.

Paul takes a running start and flings himself into the air twisting and cartwheeling down.

Most of us jump from lower down said Jacob.

Think I could ? I asked him.

Man, first motor cycle, now cliff diving ? asked Jacob.

You said it was a rush I said.

Maybe on a warmness day. And not from the top.

We'll leave the showing off the Sam and disciplines said Jacob.

There's that bitter edge again I look at him.

You don't like them even Sel too I asked.

They think they run this place. Acting all bad ass call themselves " Protectors" said Jacob.

What are they protecting ? I asked.

The tribe, the land, their right to be jerks. Embry used to all them hall monitors on steroids now look at him said Jacob.

I looked closer. The forth guy is Embry, hair short, thin frame filled out, laid back expression gone. it pains Jacob to see him.

That's Embry ? I didn't recognize him I said.

He missed some school - then, out of no where he's following Sam around. Same thing happened to Paul, Sel and Jared. They weren't even friends now Sam owns them. Sam keeps giving me this look like he's waiting for me or something; it's kind of freaking me out said Jacob.

Maybe you should avoid them I said.

I try but - Sel keeps following me around - wherever I go said Jacob.

Hey if it gets worse, We'll go to my dad you could stay with us I said.

Thanks said Jacob.

Normal POV : ( Sam).

He looks at them and then turns and dives over the edge, cutting a clean line into to the water.

That's cool, what do you think on my landing asked Selena.

Little bit off you can change that in few tries said Sam.

I think someone saw us. I was reckless. After the fight with my family Me and Embry were in the woods this morning before coming to your house said Selena.

If they didn't see you shift then we're good said Sam.

We didn't change in front of them said Embry.

Then it is solved said Sam.

Normal POV : Forks High School next day.

Bella carries her tray to an empty table but looks over at her friends. Bella takes a breath then casually joins them.

I'll kill Tyler if he gives me his flu said Jessica.

It's going around my brothers was sick from flu so they couldn't come with us on our hike this weekend ... so they didn't see it said Angela.

Ang, maybe you should keep that to yourself said Eric.

We saw something Eric said Angela.

I believe you said Eric.

No he doesn't. He's just trying to get lucky said Jessica.

Is that an option ? asked Eric.

It was grey and huge; on all four it was taller than a person said Angela.

Or big foot said Jessica.

Or an alien. Lucky you didn't get troubled said Mike.

... We saw it said Angela.

You're not the only one said Bella.

Everyone stares like did Bella just talk ?.

My dad's been getting reports at the sheriff's station. A couple of hikers went missing. People are scared said Bella.

Now, everyone chilled.

I did hear some guy talking about it at the store said Mike.

Last time you clowns doubt my girl friend said Eric.

Later that day Bella and Jacob went to drive their bikes that they repaired.

I want to go first said Bella.

The bike is aimed down a dirt road.

Jacob runs through the instructions:

Brake?  
(she taps it)

Clutch?  
(she squeezes it)

Right. Gas?  
(she grips it)

You ready?

Bella nods.

Jacob grins... then KICK-STARTS the bike.

Slowly... release the clutch said Jacob.

She does... the bike moves forward an inch - Jacob steps back. She moves forward another inch -

Stop said Edward as he appeared mist.

Bella turns to find the apparition of Edward standing next to her. Her hand slips off the clutch, the bike bucks and  
falls on top of her. Jacob quickly lifts it off her as the apparition of Edward disappears.

You okay? Bruises, breaks - ? said Jacob.

I'm going again said Bella.

I'm not sure that's a good - said Jacob.

Bella quickly rises and hops back on.

Guess we're going again said Jacob.

Now what are you going to do with the clutch? asked Bella.

Release it. Slowly said Jacob as he nods then kick-starts the bike again. She releases the clutch and moves forward. Slowly at first - Edward reappears at her side, glowering.

She keeps going, a little faster. Edward appears on her left now; she passes him. He reappears ahead; she passes. She gathers speed... and for a moment, experiences pure freedom, exhilaration... then she sees Edward standing at the curve in the road ahead, and realizes -.

I don't - how do I turn!? asked Bella.

Bank it! Bank - hit the brake! said Jacob.

Jacob races toward her. She reaches the turn, doesn't bank, goes straight... and flies right into a wall of trees. As she lies on the ground dazed, Jacob hurries up.

What, are you training for the X-games? asked Jacob.

She looks around for Edward. He's gone.

I want to go again said Bella.

Forget it. I'm revoking your motorcycle privileges. Man, look at your head said Jacob.  
Indeed, blood drips down her forehead. He pulls off his shirt to mop it up. She shrinks away -

God, I'm sorry said Bella.

You're apologizing for bleeding? asked Jacob.

It doesn't... bother you? asked Bella.

It's just blood, Bella said Jacob.

He bends over her, carefully tending her head. She finds herself looking at him. His dark eyes, his bare chest and smooth skin. He glances at her.


	49. Chapter 49

What are you staring at? asked Jacob.

Just, you're actually... good looking said Bella.

He's surprised; there's a moment between them. He smiles.

How hard did you hit your head? asked Jacob.

Oh I - yeah said Bella.

He offers her a hand, helps her up. She holds onto it alarmed.

Jake, you're hot said Bella touching his forehead.

Upgraded from good looking? asked Jacob.

He takes her hand from his forehead and Holds it. She tries to pull it away.

I can't hold your hand? asked Jacob.

It just... means something else to you than it does to me said Bella.

One, that's my problem. But two... we have fun, you think I'm hot - said Jacob.

And Good looking said Bella.

I know you like me said Jacob.

What? More than anyone. But... that's all said Bella.

Because of Cullen? asked Jacob.

The name stings her.

He takes both her hands now and said Look, I know what he did to you. I can see it in your face every time his name comes up. But you need to know - I would never, ever do that to you. I promise I will never hurt you. You can count on me.

I already do. You don't know how much. You're my best friend but... I don't think my feelings will change said Bella.  
He takes this in, it's hard. A wave of something sweeps over him. He sits back. Closes his eyes, takes a breath.

I'm sorry. I should've said something right from the start - said Bella.

No. That's not - I just feel...weird said Jacob.

I told you, you have a fever. Probably that flu everyone has said Bella.

It doesn't... feel like flu. I don't know what it is said Jacob.

We have to go to near by house whose house is nearby asked Bella.

Sel will know what to do said Jacob.

Alright let's go said Bella as they climb into her car and drove to Selena's new cabin.

Selena can you open the door it's Bella said Bella.

They heard some footsteps and the door opened.

What is it now ? asked Selena.

Jacob's sick said Bella.

Just like same thing that happen to you said Jacob.

We'll we better tell your dad so he can suggest some medication said Selena.

maybe I should come and check said Bella.

I said I will take it from here Bella. Didn't you want to help him ? asked Selena getting angrier by the minute.

Okay I will see you soon said Bella with sadness going to her car.

Come on Jake the sooner we go the better said Bella.

Okay why this happens asked Jacob.

You will know soon, I borrowed Jared's car come on said Bella.

They climbed the car and left to Billy's house.

Uncle Billy Jake's not well said Selena.

Bring him said Billy looking at them.

So this being going around ? asked Jacob.

How long do you think Lena ? asked Billy.

Just like Embry. Maybe a day said Selena.

What's going ? what's happening to me ? asked Jacob.

Only few hours Jacob you will be better. I have to go will be back in a hour with others said Selena.

Alright dear said Billy.

Selena nodded her head and ran towards the forest and shifted into a wolf because she smelled something off from there. Then it hit her near the border. She howled loudly for the first time to let everyone know.

Sam POV:

I stayed home with the others except Selena I know she would never be late.

Where's Sel she should have been here by now said Emily.

Something must happened for her to come late I said. Then all of sudden we heard Selena's howl very loudly it hit us hard. We call winced from that sound.

What happened ? asked Emily.

I think this why she's late said Jared.

Come on let's go I said and Jared, Paul and Embry followed the sound. Near the forest we all shifted and followed near the border.

 _What happened ? I asked her when we saw her._

 _I was coming towards your house smelt a leach said Selena._

 _It smells new said Embry._

 _Jacob's going to change soon. I got side tracked said Selena._

 _YES said Embry_ jumping up and down with enjoyment.

We go first look at him and talk about this matter after I said.

Normal POV:

Okay said Selena as they made this way towards Billy's place.

Uncle Billy, it's Selena said Selena knocking the door.

Come on in guys. It's getting worse Sam said Billy.

This should be fun said Paul grinning. Selena went to the forest first and shifted into a white wolf.

All the guys picked Jacob and went to the forest.

Jake I'm very sorry said Embry.

Sel come on said Sam as a white wolf jumped on Jacob almost to pounce on him.

To defend himself Jacob jumped from there and shifted into a wolf.

 _Welcome to the pack hit stuff said Selena_ as everyone shifted.

 _What's going on ? What is this ? asked Jacob._

 _The tribe legends are true. We shift to protect our land. There is a rouge vampire running around. It triggers us to shift said Sam._

 _I'm going. Tell me when he looks presentable said Selena_ and went to nearby bush to change back and went to Emily's place to get things for Jacob.

Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared and Embry emerge from the forest changed into humans.

Sel will give you information about everything Embry you too stay said Sam.

Come on Jake said Embry as they went to Selena's cabin or her house.

Jacob wash your hair now said Selena as she prepares the process.

Why ? asked Jacob.

Too much hair not good for your wolf replied Selena.

I won't let you said Jacob.

Fine let Paul give you one said Selena.

She is heaven compared to Paul dude said Embry.

Fine said Jacob and sat in the chair.

You shouldn't talk to Bella it's too dangerous said Embry.

The same thing happened to Emily can happen to Bella said Selena.

So Sam is the reason what happened to Emily ? asked Jacob.

Yep, you shouldn't see Quil. Wait until he shifts if not never said Selena.

Always keep the secret. I know it's hard said Embry.

What's with you and Seth Clearwater ? asked Jacob.

Selena stunned from the question Embry winced from the pain she have to go through.


	50. Chapter 50

She took a deep breath and said I imprinted on him.

Meaning ? asked Jacob.

Imprinting means soul mates thing that everyone talks about. It's hard to explain unless you experience with yourself. It's impossible to live without him said Selena.

But you only saw him three times said Embry.

He doesn't know that. It kills me to leave him but tribes secret should be kept that way. I will wait until he shifts or when he's at least 18 said Selena.

Come on let's go get your tattoo said Embry changing the subject. One thing you will learn on the first day is that you change the subject if it gets too much hard for her to control by herself.

Selena nodded her head with a gracious smile on her face.

Come on let's go said Selena wiping her tears.

That day went with out any problem. They kept looking for the leach.

Selena and Embry came from the shift.

Let's go to Uncle Billy's house. You got your friend back. Race ya said Selena running towards the house.

Hey that cheating, Can you cook asked Embry.

Sure what do you want ? asked Selena.

Your steak dish said Embry.

Okay it's going to take some time said Selena.

If your making that dish I will wait for all day said Embry.

Well ... started Selena.

No don't even go there said Embry as they reach the house.

Hey Jake said Selena as she went to the kitchen and started to cook the steak for them.

You're parents don't know about this do they Sel ? asked Jacob.

No, that's why I moved out said Selena.

Why ? you could hide easily it and you have great control said Jacob.

Simple they thought that I'm taking drugs said Selena shrugging her shoulders.

Jacob and Embry looked at with sadness but she gets it through like it's nothing.

You're lucky Jake you don't have an imprint or need to hide from parents you could come go without any problem I could not do it I have to lie to my own parents said Selena.

Selena finally finished the dish and said Come on guys it's done. She also had some for herself. They all heard the phone go off. Selena went to answer it.

Jake it's Bella said Selena.

It's on voice mail said Jacob.

After few minutes the call was transferred into a voice mail.

Hey, Jake. Just checking to see how you're doing and to say I'm sorry about, you know ... how I feel and ... hope the flu passes fast. Call me said Bella.

Selena went and hugged Jacob as he took the warmth feeling that she's giving.

I lost her too Jake said Selena.

I don't know how I'm going to take this said Jacob.

We will do the best for her said Selena.

Hey guys said billy as Charlie trails behind him.

Come on I made some steak said Selena.

Sweet, how do you know how to cook it ? asked Charlie.

That's my mom's recipe said Selena. It still pains her when ever she mentions her parents it's been almost a week since she saw her parents.

Well we are going to Sel's house and maybe I will go and get some rest after dad said Jacob.

Okay said Billy as he started to eat the food.

Wow, it's good Lena said Charlie eating the steak.

Thanks Charlie. Bye guys said Selena going with Jacob and Embry.

When they arrived to Selena's house.

What do you guys want to do ? asked Selena.

How about horror movies ? asked Embry.

Which one ? asked Selena checking the list.

Exorcists just like when we were kids said Jacob.

Yeah, we were scared for almost a month by that film said Embry remembering those days.

Yeah those innocence are long gone and we could never be that gain said Selena.

We can recreate some even though we don't have Quill i'm sure he will join us said Embry.

I'll make some popcorn said Jacob.

Pizzas anyone ? asked Embry.

Sure, there some money in the counter said Selena pointing.

Embry called the pizza company and ordered it.

After few minutes pizzas delivered they had great time. it's been almost one year since they done that together as childhood friends.

Come on guys we better turn in early. Jake and Embry you will take the guest room and I will take my room see you guys in the morning we could go to Sam's house for breakfast said Selena.

Yeah sure come on Jake I have shift said Embry.

Okay said Jacob as they went to get some sleep even though it's 1 o'clock in the morning.

Bella POV (Morning) :

I climb out of my truck, saw they empty parking lot where the Cullens would park. I could only see Eric and Angela and couples everywhere.

I just rush passed and went inside. I really need to call him.

Hi, Jake. Your dad said you have Mono. He won't let me visit you but ... would you call me ? I said in another voice mail frustrated and angry I finished school and went home.

I pace in my room not wanting to sleep/dream. I keep looking at the phone waiting for it to ring again finally I called him again.

Jacob. Please. Call me. I said hanging up.

Harry and I will be back by three said Charlie coming to my room.

He stops when he saw me. Put a hand on my shoulder and said It's Mono Bells.

He's too sick to even call ? I asked him

You just gotta wait it out. you know I don't have to go fishing said Charlie.

No go, I'll call Jess or Sel I said.

Good. Stay here with Lena or Jess. No hikes or anything . We're issuing a warning about those bears or whatever said Charlie.

I just nodded my head.

After Charlie left I tried to navigate my way to the meadow that me and Edward came to for the first time.


	51. Chapter 51

I was more afraid of the hole in my chest than I was of bears. With Jacob or Sel I needed Edward more that ever...

I kept searching for the trail, it doesn't look familiar, back tracked and tried another... I needed to know he existed. There was only place I might find him, or feeling of him.

Selena POV: ( Same Meadow).

We all shifted to our wolf form when we came across the scent from the same vampire that i got few days ago. It hit us like hot knifes on our nose.

 _We need to catch this vampire fast. We don't have much time said Sam._

 _Will I be the last one to arrive or the first one ? I asked him._

 _You will come with us and then hide if you need to we could use your gift said Sam._

 _Okay I said as we got ready._

We could hear someone talking with that leach.

 _Is that Bella ? I asked them._

 _Yes, we don't have much time and we may loose this chance said Sam._

We reached the bushed were we could hear what they are saying.

Edward I love you said Bella barely audible.

The vampire is milliseconds from biting her - then abruptly his expression changes when he sees us near the forest behind Bella and it terrified him.

I don't believe it said Laurent.

Normal POV:

He steps back. Bella is confused as she realizes he's no longer focused on her. She follows his eyes, slowly turning ... to find an enormous wolf skulking out of them darkness of the woods. it stalks towards them, a low disturbing growl from it's throat, sharp teeth gleaming.

Bella is trapped between the two killers. As Edward whispers in her ear not to move.

The wolf slinks closer to Bella a mere twenty feet from where she stands, then - out of no where five more soundlessly emerge from the mess, flanking the back wolf. They're the size of small horses, all different hues : white, dark silver, chocolate, ash and russet brown. Their teeth gleaming, lips curling, bodies crouched ready to spring.

Bella is frozen with fear as they come towards her. The russet brown and white wolf looked towards her. Laurent continues to retreat, - then suddenly he bolts across the meadow. The wolves spring towards Bella - and leap right over her in pursuit of Laurent. Their thunderous snarls and snaps shakes her as the pack sprint after the vampire, surroundings him before he reaches the tree line -

Laurent swings at dark silver wolf, smacking the wolf to the tree.

 _Sel go said black wolf._

The white wolf nods and run towards other side of them.

Another wolf lunges at Laurent giving time for Selena to hide.

She has great jaw power that could snap anything in half so they save her for latter when they need finishing touches.

Bella didn't wait to find out who will prevail.

 _SELENA NOW said Sam_. From the other side the white wolf jumps on top of Laurent as the rest tore his head with her help finishing off him.

Selena goes to the other wolves and licks their noses and faces to let them know that she's here.

 _We need to go she's seen too much said Sam._

They nodded and race back to Emily's place so Emily and Selena can patch them if needed.

They went to Emily's place to started to get patched and started to heal.

Sel, go see Bella if she tells to someone said Sam.

Selena nodded as she ran towards Bella's house. Selena hid in the bushes opposite to her house.

Bella came to the drive way out of breath Charlie and Harry washing their finishing gear. Charlie spins.

Bella ? what's wrong ? asked Charlie. They don't see the white wolf hearing in the distance.

They're not giant bears - I saw them up in a meadow - said Bella.

Selena is angrier by the second. This makes her angry. This could seriously hurt her brothers.

Damn it, I told you not go into the wood said Charlie.

What did you see Bella ? asked Harry.

Wolves. They're wolves said Bella. Harry Clearwater sighed slightly.

Six of them. The size of - - of cars. I swear. They went after something and I ran.

Charlie grabs his phone; as he dials - and said Harry, can you get some men from the rez tomorrow ?.

Sure, yeah I'll just go said Harry. Harry seems more concerned as he slips out. He heard a small whining sound as he went towards the noise.

Lena, shift back we need to talk said Harry.

The white wolf nodded and went towards the bush and changed back into herself and put in Embry's clothes she needed it and she couldn't care less of whose it is.

What are we going to now Harry ?. The red headed leach still there said Selena.

We'll do something, tell the others said Harry.

Okay she is pissing me off friend or not said Selena.

Don't worry said Harry hugging her. Selena and Harry goes inside the forest.

Bella POV:

Jerry, put a hunting party together - traq guns, large caliber shot guns - there's something dangerous out there tomorrow we'll do it in the morning said Charlie.

Something dangerous. Victoria if she's after me, Charlie would try to protect me he will die thought Bella.

I've gotta go to the station said Charlie.

Good - that's good said Bella.

You okay here ? you want to come with ? asked Charlie.

Actually, I need to see a friend said Bella.

Okay see you said Charlie.

Ya you too said Bella and went to her truck and drove the truck to Jacob's house.

Bella knocks the door. Then knocks again. Finally, Billy answers.

Hi ... Billy. I know Jacob's sick but - said Bella.

He's out with his friends said Billy.

Oh said Bella taken back from the answer.

I'll let him know you came by said Billy.

Billy starts to close the door, but Bella stops him.

Wait - he's got mono right ? that's what you told my dad said Bella.

You should go home Bella said Billy.


	52. Chapter 52

Bella climbs in her truck and slams the door, pissed. Starts the truck and then turns it off. Deciding, she tosses the keys aside and sinks down into her seat to wait -

Rain now pours down. Billy, inside pulls the curtain back, looks out at Bella with sympathy and then closes the curtain.

Bella looks out the passenger window and sees Billy. Suddenly, there's a knock at the driver's window she spins to find Jacob standing there. His face is shockingly different. His hair is cropped short. No friendly smile. No warmth in his eyes. Just hard, brooding resentment. Bella is shocked. She climbs out of the truck to find - behind Jacob stands Sam, Jared, Paul,Selena and Embry. They're oblivious to the rain wearing simple shorts and Selena is wearing a shirt and some small shorts.

You cut your hair said Bella.

Go away said Jacob.

Jacob turns away. Sam leads the group towards his house. Jacob follows them. She, grabs his arm.

What happened to you ? asked Bella. He stops, turns back. The others wait on the porch for him they were out of the ears short but Selena stayed with Jacob they won't leave him alone.

I can help said Bella.

His face is hard as he shakes his head not talking.

Sam got you. What did he do ? asked Bella.

Sam's trying to help me, don't blame him said Jacob.

Then who ? asked Bella.

How 'bout those filthy, reeking blood suckers you love the Cullens said Jacob.

I ... don't know what you're saying Bella rambled.

You know exactly know what I'm talking about said Jacob.

He's shaking, almost convulsing with anger before she regroups.

JAKE said Selena shaking her head.

The Cullens are long gone. How are they to blame ? said Bella.

They started all this by existing said Jacob.

Jacob stop. Sel come on said Sam coming out.

Jacob glances at Sam, who gives him look at Jacob as he takes a breath a trying to calm down. Selena goes to Sam and they stand there so he could do this quickly.

I can't be friends with you anymore said Jacob.

Jake I know I hurt you. Please Selena left me please don't do this to me I should have been more up front but - I needed you, I still do. I don't know what that means yet, but if you both give me a chance. I could change myself said Bella.

Stop. Don't. It's not you said Jacob as he glances at Selena. This is the first time Jacob could feel the pain Selena's eyes. She was perfect and happy before, now she lives a life of hell not telling to her own parents and puts a brave face for others.

It's not you, it's me ? god Jake said Bella.

It's true. I'm not good ... for you said Jacob.

You wrong ... said Bella.

It doesn't matter. This is over - said Jacob.

I can't take this losing my best friends said Bella.

You already have - said Jacob.

Don't say that - you promised - said Bella.

Go home Bella. Don't come back said Jacob.

He practically run away, joining the gang who all disappear inside.

Bella enters, dripping wet, too listless to close the door. Charlie's face falls when he sees the pain and lifeless returned to her. He grabs a blanket, wraps her.

Billy called and said you and Jake had a fight. But hey, you guys will work it out. I'm sure of it said Charlie.

I'm ... going to change said Bella and went to sleep. But suddenly woke up after hearing a streaking sound.

\- Bella tosses herself awake, slowly realizing it was just a dream. But knocking sound was heard again. Bella bolts upright looks for a weapon.

Bella - down here; open the window said Jacob.

Bella cautiously moves near her window find - Jacob, shirtless, clings to the top of the which bends with his weight.

Bella opens the window, whisper yelling What are you doing here ?.

Get out of the way said Jacob as he begin to swing his leg, increasing momentum.

No said Bella realizing what he's doing.

He launches himself through the window with great agility - he takes in her room.

I pictured your room more cluttered said Jacob.

Why are you here ? asked Bella.

I had to talk to you. Alone. said Jacob.

To kick me in the gut again ? it was bad before, but you made it so much worse said Bella.

I know and I want to explain. But ... I can't said Jacob.

Then leave said Bella trying to push him but he's immovable.

You done with me remember ? get out said Bella.

Bella, i literally can't explain ... said Jacob.

Bella pulls away realizing.

I broke my promise not to hurt you, I know. But I'm trying to keep it now. I need you understand ... even if you don't want to see me when you find out - said Jacob.

Find what out ? asked Bella.

he starts to speak - but can't. It's agonizing. She sees he's in pain.

What's wrong ? asked Bella.

I can't do it said Jacob.

Yes, you can. I'll help you. We can leave. leave home, leave Sam said Bella.

Is that what you always suggest. Running away, It's not something we can run away from but wait I already told - I told you. You know this - you can guess said Jacob.

I don't want to play games with you - said Bella.

You have to ! I can't tell you. But if you remember - it was that day i ran into you at the beach. I told you a story ... about ? asked Jacob.

... about "the cold ones ? " you said it was a tribal myth said Bella.

Was it ? are the cold ones a myth ? asked Jacob. She didn't answer.

What else did I say ? asked Jacob.

That ... the tribe made a treaty with them. That they can't come onto your land and I can't remember said Bella.

Try Bella said Jacob.

You have to give me more. Tell me where to look. Is there something I should see ? - asked Bella.

No, that's too dangerous. Sel will kill us said Jacob.

I'll take the risk Jacob show me said Bella.

When was they last place you saw me the way I used to be ? asked Jacob.

The motorcycles - that clearing in the woods said Bella.


	53. Chapter 53

He nods slowly, then turns to go. She stops him.

Don't go. There are dangerous things out there; more than you know said Bella.

Jacob smiles and jumps out of the window.

Bella decided that she should go to the reservation tomorrow and went to sleep. The next morning Bella woke up with determination that she needs to know what happened.

" If I was going to lose someone else again, I needed to know why " Bella thought to herself.

She pulls off the road, and drives into the forest and she knock the door and Billy came to open the door.

Billy where is he I really need to see him said Bella.

He's not here said Billy.

They hear a rustle amid the trees. She freezes then sees Jacob emerge from the trees. A moment as their eyes meet then -

Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Selena steps into the clearing as well with T-shirt and Shorts their movements almost synchronized. Their expression simultaneously alter into fury when they see Bella. Selena spins to Jacob furious.

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ? JACOB BLACK asked Selena.

Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob asked Paul.

What the hell were you thinking ? Is she more important than everything - than the whole tribe ? asked Selena shaking with anger. No one can stop Selena when she is angry but there will always be an explanation behind her anger.

Sel stop said Sam as Jared holds Selena before she could hurt Bella or Jacob.

People are killed Jacob Black hissed Selena.

Jacob flinched when he heard the tone from Selena.

I didn't tell her. you know if I did said Jacob.

Why is she here then ? asked Paul.

Bella there nothing to see here. You go home said Sam.

Not until I know why he is scared of you said Bella.

Scared of us repeated Paul as others smile.

Bella slaps Paul. Selena looked at Bella even more fury than before.

Paul calm down said Sam as Paul getting more and more angry to even notice.

Too late now said Jared still holding Selena from killing Bella. She is beyond reasoning.

Bella get back said Sam.

Pall falls forward but halfway to the ground there's a loud ripping noise and Paul explodes in silver - grey fur, becoming a massive wolf crouched and ready to spring.

Bella, horrified, grabs Jacob's arm pulling.

Run - Jacob ! - said Bella.

But he yanks away from her, runs directly at the Paul - wolf.

Jake no stop - ! said Bella.

Bella stumbled backward as the wolves fight deeper and deeper into the darkness ... until they disappear.

Sam starts after them, kicking off his shoes.

Take Bella to Emily's place. Sel come on said Sam.

Take care of my shoes said Selena as they take it off and tossed to Jared and runs towards the forest.

Guess the wolf's out of the bag said Embry.

Bella's truck, driven by Embry, pulls up to a tiny weathered house with a window box full of marigolds. Jared in the back jumps out, opens Bella's door. Jared and Embry heads towards the house.

Wait, we should go back, make sure Jacob's okay said Bella.

I hope Paul gets some teeth into him serves him right said Jared.

No way. Jake's natural. Sel and Sam would kill the fun. Five bucks says Paul doesn't even touch him said Embry.

Easy Money. Paul's been at it longer said Jared.

Come on in. We won't bite said Embry.

Speak for yourself said Jared.

They heard a ruffing sound and Selena comes in with a loose and Shorts goes inside without talking to Bella.

Bella warily climbs out of the car, joins them. Embry pauses at the door.

Oh, hey about Emily ... Sam's fiance - just try not to stare. It bugs Sam said Embry.

Why would I stare ? asked Bella.

Bella hesitantly enters behind Jared and Embry. She sees Emily popping muffin out of the tray.

You guys hungry ? like I have to ask. You too Sel said Emily and turned to see Bella.

Who is this ? asked Emily.

Bella Swan . Who else ? said Jared.

So you're the Vampire girl said Emily.

Yes, " Are you the wolf girl ?" said Bella.

I'm not, she is. I'm just engaged to one said Emily pointing at Selena.

Selena gave a thin smile to Bella and Bella was shocked to find Selena's expression.

Where's Sam ? asked Emily.

Bella surprised Paul this morning said Jared.

Do you think they'll be long ? I was just about to start the eggs said Emily.

Don't worry Em they will be here soon said Selena.

Bella are you hungry ? go ahead help yourself said Emily.

"Thanks" said Bella taking one. Embry pickup his third and shoves it into his mouth whole.

Save some for your brothers said Selena hitting him on his shoulders.

"Pig" commented Jared.

Just like you said Selena picking a muffin.

Leave it to Jacob to get around Sam's gang order said Emily.

He didn't say anything or ... couldn't said Bella.

That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders got to obey whether we want to or not - said Emily.

How 'bout you shut up now, Embry ? asked Selena.

You know Jacob's gonna fill her in said Embry.

Yeah, we know every stupid thought he has said Jared.

Like you need special powers to know that said Emily.

It's another wolf thing. We hear each-other thoughts. Good for hunting. Painful and embarrassing for everything else said Emily.

Sam, enters the house.

Jake's right, you're good with the weird said Sam and started kiss Emily.

Jacob and Paul's arrival. They play tough and Jab one another. Bella is relieved to find Jacob unscratched. Jared and Embry crowd them finding a scar on Paul's arm -

Selena rushes towards them and asked You okay ?.

I'm fine Sel don't worry said Paul and picks up the muffin.

A word Jacob alone said Selena as she ran outside.

Jacob came outside and stood in front of her.

What's going on here Jake ? you attacked one of your brother asked Selena.

I'm sorry Sel please Paul was about to kill her said Jacob.

Well, she was the one to slap him in his face. How do you plan to cover that ? asked Selena.

I'll make it up to you Sel said Jacob hugging her.


	54. Chapter 54

Bella POV:

Go Jake said Sam.

What's going to happen ? I asked him.

He deserves it. You're the outsider. Sel hates outsiders said Jared.

He's in for a broken bone said Paul.

What ? I asked them in shock that Selena would do this to Jacob.

You're the only person Jacob need to hide the secret. Now you know. Sel's family or anyone close to her except us knows the truth. She won't trust you said Sam.

Oh, this is not the Sel I used to know I said.

You won't see the old Sel anytime soon said Embry sighing.

Jacob comes inside and nods his head like " we should talk".

The sun is just about to set. Selena and Jacob in the edge of the cliff with me They keeping their distance trying control their anger.

You both have to ... stop I said.

It's not a life-style choice. It's in our DNA said Jacob.

Killing is in your DNA Jacob I asked him.

I thought maybe you wouldn't be such a hypocrite - what we're not the right kind of monsters for you ? can't measure up to your blood sucking friends - said Selena angrily.

Hey they manage to survive without hurting innocent people I said.

Wait - innocent ? So... you don't care that we morph into a giant dogs just that we ... kill people ? asked Jacob confused.

" Just ?" those hiker's lives mean that little to you ? I asked him.

We're not killing those hikers. We're trying to protect them said Selena.

From what ? I asked.

The only thing we do kill - Vampires said Selena.

Vampires ? No... I said.

Don't worry, we can't touch your precious Cullen's unless they bite someone and violate the treaty said Jacob.

That's not what I - you can't fight Vampires. They're too dangerous I said.

Please. We took out that leech with the dreads easy enough said Selena.

You both ... killed Laurent ? I asked.

Didn't you see that day ? asked Selena.

He doesn't seem like a friend to us said Jacob worried about the treaty.

No, god No. But ... how ? I asked.

It's what we do, why we exit. A few guys. In her case girls too maybe gets the tribe gene. If a blood suckers moves to town, our DNA kicks in we reach the right age the fever hits - said Jacob.

" Mono " I said realizing.

I wish. Next thing I know, they're telling me, this is your life now. That future you saw for yourself ? gone said Selena.

It's bad, huh ? I asked.

I just hate the feeling said Selena.

Come on we should go home said Jacob.

You should stay in one place. The read head is on the move said Selena.

Victoria !. She's here ? I asked them.

We chased her all the way to the Canadian border the other night. But she won't stay gone. Keeps coming back - if we knew what she's after ... said Jacob.

I know what she wants. ME I said.

We better go home and talk about this tomorrow said Jacob.

Come on Bella I'll drive you said Selena.

See you later said Jacob.

Selena and I walked to my truck as she started drive the truck. We reached the diner. Where we could see Charlie there.

" Don't be afraid tonight ". We'll be out there, watching said Selena.

I won't worry about myself I said with worry.

You're silly. Hunting Vampires is fun. " It's the best part of this whole mess said Selena.

If I'm silly, then you're dangerously unbalanced I said.

Get some rest, Bella you look exhausted said Selena.

I'll try I said.

Charlie came to his cruiser and honked his horn impatiently.

" See you tomorrow. Come down first thing " said Selena getting out of the car.

I will I said as we started to drive as he started to drive I wondered where Sam, Jacob, Jared, Embry and Paul were, out running in the night. I wondered when Selena will join them.

When we got home, I hurried for the stairs, but Charlie was behind me.

What's going on Bella ? i thought Selena was part of a gang with Jacob and you two were fighting asked Charlie.

We made up I said.

" And the gang ? " asked Charlie.

I don't know - who can understand teenage boys ? They're a mystery. But I met Sam and his fiance Emily. They seem Pretty nice to me. Must have been a misunderstanding I said.

I haven't heard that. He and Emily has made it official. That's nice poor girl mauled by a bear, up north during salmon spawning season - horrible accident. Adelyn and Sue Clearwater helped her. It's almost a year ago said Charlie.

" That's horrible " I said and went to sleep.

Normal POV:

Jacob and Selena working on the rabbit. Jacob leaned his head back, his face drawn with exhaustion.

You need some sleep Jake said Bella.

I'll get around it said Jacob as he took her hand.

Is that one of those wolf thing. " The heat I mean " asked Bella.

" Yeah, we run a little warmer than normal people " said Jacob.

You all heal fast - that's a wolf thing too ? asked Bella.

It's a good thing we heal, though. You can't go see just any doctor when you're running a temperature that should mean you're dead said Selena.

No I guess not. but whose next ? asked Bella.

Quil said Jacob with worry.

Why are you worried about Quil ? asked Bella.

He's hard to control. Quil like more or less like Paul in getting angry said Selena.

Is it hard ? to find yourself again ? asked Bella.

At first " It takes practice to phase back and forth ". But it's easier to us said Jacob.

Why ? asked Bella.

Because Ephraim Black was our great grandfather. Quil Ateara was my mother's grandfather said Jacob.

Quil Ateara ? asked Bella confused.

His Great - Grandfather said Selena.

The Quil you know is my second cousin and Sel's first cousin said Jacob.

But why does it matter who your grand fathers are ? asked Bella.

" Because Ephraim Black , Quil Ateara and Levi Uley were in the last pack. It's in our blood with both sides we never has a chance. Like Quil doesn't have a chance " said Selena.

Tell me something about them , so we won't get in those too much like a red headed leech said Jacob.


	55. Chapter 55

What do you want to know ? asked Bella.

" I don't don't know ". The extra stuff I guess. Did any of the other Cullen's have extra talents ? like mind reading or something ? asked Jacob.

Jasper could control emotions. Alice can see the future. Edward's twin sister Adelyn can do things Jasper, Alice and Edward do. She sort of like a sponge said Bella hugging her chest.

Jacob stop said Selena.

Why do you do that ? you do that when you're upset why ? asked Jacob.

It hurts to think about them. It's like I can't breathe said Bella.

It's okay Bella, I won't being it up again said Jacob.

I'm fine. Happens all the time. Not your fault said Bella gashed.

Selena got a text message from Sam telling them that they should come to his house.

Come on let's go said Selena as they went to Emily's house.

Hey guys said Selena as she sat next to Jared.

We need to talk about what that redheaded leech wants ? said Sam.

She wants Bella and her name is Victoria said Jacob.

Excellent. If the redheaded's after Bella we've got a bait said Jared.

I think this would work said Selena.

Sel, she is not a bait said Jacob.

Well it's not your decision is it. She can decide on what she wants she's eighteen said Selena.

I should leave town said Bella.

Victoria will follow you and make it harder for us to catch her said Sam.

No one can catch her. She can escape anything said Bella.

Oh, she has special powers huh ? asked Paul.

Some of them do said Bella without realizing it.

Selena wants to literally want to slap her forehead when Bella said that. Because she believes you should not tell someone's secrets if they didn't tell you to do so.

Like what ? asked Jared.

The mind reader you said you knew can do they all do that ? asked Paul.

That would blow our cover said Embry.

No said Selena.

They stare at her confused because she would never try to cover for Bella or anyone.

We fight with what we know. The previous vampire was easy enough. He didn't get our conversation. It maybe his thing like we all have certain ability to separate us said Selena.

Fine, we won't talk about this said Jared and they left them.

Jacob looks at Selena with relief wash over him. She just nodded her head as they leave to send Bella home.

Watch your words before you talk Bella. This is highly guarded secret for them that's why they choose this place to settle down. Most of the continent has rainy cities too said Selena as they get near Bella's house.

Don't worry Bella, we've got this place covered said Jacob.

Bella nods. Selena sees Bella's little blue.

Hey, we should do something fun like ... cliff diving, right ? asked Selena.

I could use the rush. Thanks Sel said Bella. Selena understands everything about Bella. Because she also goes through the same pain but it's worse for Selena.

Soon. After we catch her said Jacob.

They offer a reassuring look before jogging into the woods.

Bella went to sleep without any pain but she didn't get any sleep from this also and woke up again couldn't take it anymore she gets out of the bed.

Bella went to Emily's place after checking Jacob's house and knocked the door.

Emily opens the door and sees her.

Bella. Are you okay ? asked Emily worriedly.

Yeah I just ... is Jacob and Sel there ? they were in Jacob's house said Bella.

He's with Sel and Jared keep an eye on things Embry, Paul and I will be heading out soon said Sam.

Okay tell them I came by said Bella as she heads out of the house waving at Emily.

 **In the Woods:**

You got something there Harry ? asked Charlie.

Harry could see a large wolf paw print.

Nope, nothing said Harry as he covers the paw print with his foot.

Victoria jumps and moves towards Charlie with vengeful glare.

Harry sees this and his breath catches -.

She hears the sound, even through the rain and wind.

Before Harry raise his shot gun. Victoria stands next to him whipping the gun out of his hand in super human speed. He gasps, breath stuck in his chest. She grins and about to bite suddenly -.

The white and russet wolf come towards her. Selena - wolf smashes into her, knocking her away.

The wolves are right on Victoria's trial blasting through the forest.

Charlie oblivious to the situation. Charlie turns to see Harry clutching his chest. Charlie runs to Harry's side to give him a CPR.

\- Victoria beelines for the choppy water, dives in - and she reappears, she's hundreds of yards off shore.

Bella POV:

I stopped the truck on the spot where I found Sam and the others usually use for cliff diving and looks down.

Step back said Edward.

That's it. I'n doing it now I said to him.

Stop this Bella said Edward.

You won't stay with me other way I said.

I looked at him one last time and fling myself over the edge and jumps down. The water started to engulf me and I passed out.

Next thing I know someone was screaming and shaking me.

Breathe Bella ! c'mon ! said Jacob.

Jacob keeps pushing water out of me.

Bella can you hear me ? asked Jacob.

... Jake ? I asked him slightly waking up.

I finally focus and can see Jacob relived and Sam stands besides him.

She'll be alright said Sam.

Sam looks out at the water, scanning it sensing something there.

What the hell were you thinking Bella ? asked Jacob.

I needed to see something I said.

What ? the pearly gates ? if we hadn't heard you scream - said Jacob.

Get her home. I'm heading to the hospital . I'll meet you there said Sam.

Jacob nods his head as Sam jogs off.

Why would you jump ? didn't you notice the hurricane out there ? asked Jacob.

I know. It was stupid. Sam said Hospital is someone hurt ? I asked him.


	56. Chapter 56

Harry Clearwater had a heart attack said Jacob.

Oh my god - does my dad know ? I asked him.

He and my dad are both over there said Jacob.

Sel ? I asked.

She's in pain. Harry was everything to her more than her father ever was said Jacob.

Selena POV:

We went to the hospital where everyone Harry knew were there.

Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul,Embry, Sue, Quil, Seth, Leah even my parents and my brother where there as well.

Who's is Selena Littlesea ? asked the nurse.

Yeah, it's me I replied.

The patient wants to see you said the nurse.

I looked at Sue for conformation to let me go.

Go dear, I know what he wants to talk to about said Sue.

Sam also nodded his head telling me that it's needed for me.

I went with the nurse to see Harry.

He's in a very critical state. Call us if anything happens said the nurse.

Yeah, thank you I said.

The Nurse closed the door. I went and sat next to Harry.

Harry ? I called him.

Lena, you have to tell my son now said Harry.

I'll tell him when you come with us Harry I said.

I won't come Lena. I will dead soon said Harry.

Don't say that don't you know that i need you more than anything else I asked.

My son will replace me Lena said Harry.

I don't want him to replace you. You're my father I always wanted Harry I said.

You're one of the favorite person. You'll always be that. my son's hurting. I know you too. I need to be the person who would help when someone is in pain said Harry.

What if you're son had someone Harry. Just like Leah was for Sam. I don't want that for him I said.

Lena there is no one in his life like that said Harry but then he stopped talking when the monitor stopped beating.

HARRY WAKE UP ! I screamed and started to shake him. I ran to the door and thankfully a doctor was going past me.

Doctor he's not breathing I said as the doctor came to check on him.

I'm sorry, I can't do anything. He's dead said the doctor checking him and he went to talk to the others.

Harry you said you would help me. where will I go now. Come on now I need you please I started to cry hysterically.

Everyone started to come. Sue came and hugged me. I turned to see her and asked I wanted him to be with me forever was that so much to ask Sue I asked her.

No, it's not. But remember he will be there for us watching said Sue crying.

Leah and Seth ran outside.

We need to go Sel. They need us said Sam.

Yeah, I said wiping the tears.

Me and Sam ran where the were about to phase in the middle of the street.

Let's take them to the forest now let's go said Sam.

We ran towards them and pushed them towards the forest.

Sel will you handle them ? I will wait near the hospital said Sam.

Yeah sure I said.

What's going on here Lena asked Lena.

It will be over soon Leah I said as Sam left me with them.

This is what happened to you is it asked Leah.

The tribe legends are true. I was changed that why I left you I said.

They started screaming. I did one thing that will make it quick. I shifted and pretended to charge them. This usually works because they will do it to themselves they shifted into two wolves.

 _What's going on Lena ? asked Leah._

 _This is what we do Leah. We protect our land from " the cold ones ". Your father's death is also caused by a vampire. We need to protect our land I said._

 _Selena, what is that feeling I got when I saw you now ? asked Seth._

 _Selena smiled and wanted tell but the others are waiting there for them._

 _I will explain everything in detail. You both need to think about changing into a human I said._

 _Oh, before I forget you both need to hide separately I said._

 _Okay said Seth as they both hid and changed into human._

 _I went near the bush and changed to my clothes and grabbed the extra clothes that we leave around the forest._

Here put these on I said as I gave to them.

I need to know said Leah.

Let's go back inside and tomorrow we'll talk I said.

That;s the best Leah said Seth.

Okay. I need to know everything Lena said Leah.

I promise I said as we went inside.

Leah and i always had a great relationship went through the same. It's just hard so I went to Leah for help about my breakup. So eventually we became friends. She stopped talking when I joined the pack. I could have my old friend more or less the same.

Bella POV:

Jacob's driving me home. I was wearing a fleece jacket but still shivering.

109° over here said Jacob.

I see the perks of not getting the cold I said.

It's a wolf thing remember said Jacob.

No, it's a Jacob thing. You're just warm I said.

Like the sun said Jacob.

Like the sun I repeated with meaning.

Our faces are close ... and stay close for an intimate beat. We could kiss, our lips near ... but I blinks myself back to reality and pulled away.

Thanks for driving - for everything I said.

\- As I pushed open my door. Jacob reacts to a repugnant smell outside -.

Holy crap - ! said Jacob.

He abruptly pull me back into the truck, slams my door shut and starts the truck.

Why did you do that ? I asked him.

There's a blood sucker out there said Jacob.

How do you know ? I asked him.

I can smell the stink. I'm getting you out of here said Jacob.

As Jacob whips the truck's head lights illuminate -.


	57. Chapter 57

A black Mercedes is parked in front Bella spins to the rear window as Jacob floors it.

Stop ! It's not Victoria - said Bella.

Forget it - said Jacob.

It's Carlisle's car ! they're here. Go back - said Bella.

It's a trick said Jacob.

He's still flooring it - Bella cracks her door open while they're moving - he slams on the brakes. She jumps out -.

Damn it Bella said Jacob.

Bella hurries up the road towards her house. Jacob suddenly standing in front of her furious...

Stop. You gotta come with me said Jacob.

It's okay, They're my friends - said Bella.

Don't you get it ? if a Cullen is back here, this is their territory. The treaty says we can only defend our lands said Jacob.

It's not a war said Bella.

It is. And you'll only be safe in La Push. I can't protect you here anymore said Jacob.

I don't need you too said Bella.

\- You're about to cross a line - said Jacob.

Only if you draw one said Bella.

She starts to move past him, but he stops her.

I'm not letting you do this said Jacob.

You don't have a choice. I don't belong to you said Bella. Jacob takes a deep breath and gives the keys to Bella.

Bye, Bella I hope you don't die said Jacob left her.

She hurries forwards glancing behind her. Nothing but darkness... She faces forward again... and runs directly into a vampire. Bella screams then realizes it's Adelyn. Bella is stunned so is Adelyn.

Adelyn said Bella.

You're Alive said Adelyn.

Adelyn is clearly confused but Bella hugs both of her with tears of joy.

I read Jacob's mind and heard someone talk but I didn't think it was you but - " you're alive " said Adelyn.

Why you keep saying it ? asked Bella.

We saw a vision of you - you jumped of a cliff. We knew we be too late but we had to try. Why the hell would you kill yourself ? asked Adelyn angrily.

I didn't. I was cliff diving said Bella.

Why ?! asked Adelyn.

Um... Fun ? asked Bella.

That was fun for you ? asked Adelyn with even more anger.

Until I hit the water said Bella.

I have never met anyone more prone to life threatening idiocy and please take a shower said Adelyn closing her nose.

Why ? said Bella.

Why ? you hang out with a werewolves. Are you seriously going to kill yourself Bella. Werewolves are not great company and they are vicious said Adelyn.

Bella went to make some hot chocolate, Adelyn paces with worry.

Werewolves are not vicious Addy said Bella try to reason with her.

Until they don't lose their temper said Adelyn.

They saved me from Laurent, they're protecting me from Victoria - said Bella.

Victoria's here ? We didn't see her and didn't see you getting pulled from the water either said Adelyn almost to herself.

It was Jacob who saved me. More than once. I couldn't have made it without him you have no idea what it was like said Bella.

Yes. We do, I knew leaving wouldn't be good for you. I punished him for a month. Me and Alice tried to tell Edward, he wouldn't listen said Adelyn.

... Does he know you're here ? asked Bella as she came to sit next her.

No, He's been away ... He calls us sometimes. Look I have to go and tell Carlisle said Adelyn.

Addy don't go please said Bella as she hugged Adelyn tightly.

Okay fine, I won't go. But I need to hunt before we do anything else said Adelyn pushing Bella away.

Oh, I didn't really see your eyes sorry said Bella.

It's okay get some sleep see you tomorrow said Adelyn.

Can't you stay here ? asked Bella with hope.

I have a house Bella. I won't leave you without telling said Adelyn.

Addy please said Bella.

Bye Bella see you in the morning said Adelyn as she made her way to the club house.

Adelyn POV:

I felt everything she felt. I knew what she would be like this I thought to myself.

I picked our emergency suitcase that we leave in the closet just in case and changed to my clothes.

I knew he must be really fed up that I left him alone.

Hello, Jazz I said.

Oh, my god Addy are you okay ? said Jasper sighing in relief.

I'm Fine Jazz really. I'm are fine. Bella's not dead. She went to cliff diving it seems I said.

Oh, I will inform the others. You will come soon darling right ? asked Jasper.

If everything goes as planned I will come tomorrow I said.

Okay, I'll see you soon said Jasper.

Okay bye I said and hang up. The tower is really not working here it's hard to get reception because of the thunderstorm.

Jasper POV:

I talked just now but I feel like a wreck. I should have went with her.

I knew would be fine and she would defend themselves but I feel bad not being there with me. I don't know how Edward is going through without breaking.

Who is it Jasper ? asked Alice.

It's Addy. She said Bella is not dead. It seems she went to cliff diving I said.

Oh, no Rosalie Hale come here said Alice.

What happened ? I asked.

Rosalie called Edward and said Bella is dead said Alice.

What is it Alice ? asked Rosalie coming down.

Bella is still alive. You told him without calling Addy said Alice with a glare.

It's not my fault. That I told him you both were the one told us that she died said Rosalie.

You should have asked her first said Alice.

Stop this. Call Addy and tell her about this she could do something I said.

If Adelyn knew you were the reason behind it and if something happen to Edward. She would kill you said Alice.

Call her Alice I said trying to stop the fight.

I'm trying it not reaching her said Alice still on the phone.

She will call us soon. Maybe we'll tell her then said Rosalie.

Let just hope she does Rose or you need to pay for your mistake said Alice.

I know I know said Rosalie.


	58. Chapter 58

Bella POV:

I walked towards Charlie's cruiser. He is wearing a dark, ill - fitting funeral suit. I adjust his tie.

Thanks for understanding Bells. They wanted to keep the service small said Charlie.

Don't worry about me. Are you gonna be okay ? I asked him.

Yeah... but Sue and those kids - Leah's only a year older than you and Seth's what, fourteen ... said Charlie.

I hugged him. He holds me a little tight too for a beat. Then climbs into his car.

There'll be a reception after. Might stay late, see if i can help said Charlie.

I nodded my head and waved as he drives away. I turned my head back to go inside but find Adelyn suddenly in my side.

You're not going ? asked Adelyn.

I'm not the most popular person on the werewolf rez right now I said.

Because you're friends with me said Adelyn.

Maybe I said. But Adelyn turned her head towards the road - Jacob's rabbit appears in the distance.

Didn't see them coming mumbled Adelyn.

\- Adelyn ? I asked confused.

I'll go and do some hunting said Adelyn and disappeared into the forest.

Normal POV:

Jacob drives, Embry in the passenger seat and Selena is in the back seat.

Jacob climbs out. Embry takes the driver's seat.

You're alone ? asked Jacob.

Yes, shouldn't you be at the funeral ? asked Bella.

Had to talk to you first said Jacob then turned to the others and said I'll meet you there . Go on.

Jake ?! asked Selena.

I'll be fine said Jacob.

Sel, wait please said Bella.

Why Bella so you can hurt us again asked Selena climbing out of the car.

Sel, come on we need to go, she is not worth it said Embry with a hard face.

Selena sighed and climbed into the car and didn't say anything as they drove to the reservation.

Bella and Jacob goes to Bella's house. She turns to him.

Look, Jake, I'm sorry said Bella.

This place stinks to hell said Jacob.

She sees he's shut down, cold. She also shuts down as well.

You're welcome to leave. In fact just leave said Bella.

How many Cullens are here and how long they are staying ? asked Jacob.

Just Adelyn. And she'll stay as long as she wants snapped Bella.

Are the rest coming back ? asked Jacob.

Not that I'm aware of. Anything else ? asked Bella.

That's it said Jacob.

Better go report back to Sam said Bella.

Jacob turns, starts to leave. He looks back sees her anger turns to hurt. He stops and said I've done it again. I keep breaking my promise not to hurt you.

It doesn't have to be this way said Bella.

He moves back to her.

Yeah it have to be this way said Jacob.

Am I gonna lose both of you this time Jacob ? you and Selena ? asked Bella.

It was easier when we were both human wasn't it ? she hates herself more than she hates you that she have to lose you said Jacob.

Adelyn POV:

I just finished hunting. My phone rang and I picked it and it said Alice I answered it.

Oh, thank goodness Addy. It's Edward said Alice.

What happened ? I asked her.

Rosalie told him that Bella is dead said Alice.

Why would she do that Alice ? I asked her.

I don't know why, answer when he calls said Alice.

Okay I will I said and I ran back to Bella's house. I almost reached but the vision stopped me from moving.

- _Edward staring at his phone crazed, enraged, grief stricken- he hurls the phone against the wall, shattering losing all the communication with him._

I came of the vision and ran as fast as I can and reached her door. Bella suddenly comes near the door.

Adelyn what's wrong ? asked Bella seeing my panicked face.

\- Edward ... I said.

What about him ? what happened ? asked Bella.

I just saw him in a vision ... he thinks ... you're dead. He broke his phone ending all communication with him I said.

That was him calling, not Carlisle said Bella.

We don't have time Bella he's going to Italy I said as I had a vision of him flying to Italy.

Bella ran upstairs and shoving all the clothes into the bag. Jacob runs to her protesting. I went to Charlie's room to book the tickets.

Normal POV:

Why do you have to go ? asked Jacob.

He won't believe Addy. He has to see that I'm alive said Bella.

He left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore, remember ? said Jacob.

But I still love him, and i'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt said Bella.

What about your Dad ? asked Jacob.

I'm eighteen. Legally free go. I'll leave him a note said Bella.

Adelyn came back to Bella's room and said I booked the tickets. Bella you do have passports right we don't have time to forge them too ?.

I have them here said Bella as she shove the rest to her bag.

You Cullens might hunt animals but these monsters in Italy don't said Jacob.

I'm very well aware what the Volturi are said Adelyn.

They why are you talking Bella to them asked Jacob.

Right, She's better off here with Victoria staking her. The one you dogs can't seem to catch remember ? said Adelyn.

Jacob growls, a shudder ripping through him.

That won't work on me Jacob. You're on my side of the land. So you better stop this and run along said Adelyn waving her hand.

Make me challenged Jacob.

Bella buts in and said Let's go Addy as she drags Adelyn to the car.

Adelyn flies to the car. But Jacob caches Bella's hand not hostile but pleading.

Please Bella, stay here for Charlie for me said Jacob.

Bye Jacob said Bella.

He watches, agonized as she races to the car and climbs in.

Maybe Jacob's right Bella. You should stay here said Adelyn.

Bella response is a yank the seat belt to the clip.

Adelyn smiled and races the car to the airport and they board a privet jet to Florence. They land the next morning.

You wait here ! I will back in few said Adelyn as they came out of the airport.


	59. Chapter 59

Bella waits impatiently at the parking lot as a yellow hard - top Porsche with darkly tinted windows screeches to a halt in front of her. The passenger door opens for her. Adelyn is behind the wheels. She pulls her chic white hooded coat for protection against the sun. As Bella climbs in and buckles up.

Where'd you get the car ? asked Bella.

Hope you not opposed to Grand Theft Auto said Adelyn.

Not today said Bella.

The yellow Porsche screams down a highway cutting lanes wearing through a Peugeot and a Fiat -.

Bella grips the dash board as Adelyn narrowly misses a car.

How much time do we have ? asked Bella.

They denied his request. He's waiting till noon, when the sun's at it's highest ... he's going to make them change their mind said Adelyn.

We have only five minutes. Where is the square ? said Bella.

Follow that lane said Adelyn pointing at the small lane.

Fine said Bella as she exits the car.

Bella try not to fall. We don't have time said Adelyn.

Bella groaned by her clumsiness and said Okay and started to run more carefully. Bella jumps into the fountain wades through the shallow water to the other side. She jumps out and barrels through the crowd. Finally, she sees Edward in the shadows just inches from the sun light.

Edward ! ... said Bella slams into him. It's like running into a brick wall.

No Edward stop open your eyes look at me said Bella.

Edward opens his eyes and looks at Bella as the clock booms it's final chime.

Carlisle was right ... heaven said Edward.

No, I'm here ... I'm alive said Bella.

You're not real ... said Edward confused.

Look at me ! Addy and Alice was wrong I'm not dead said Bella.

He begins to realize ... that she is real.

Bella ? asked Edward.

Please step back, I'm alive - here said Bella.

He suddenly kisses her, stepping back into the shade with her.

You're here said Edward.

I'm here said Bella kissing him.

Edward stiffens as two hooded figure comes into view.

I won't be need you're services after all gentle men said Edward.

Aro wants to speak with you again said Felix.

No rules are broken said Edward.

We should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue said Demetri.

Fine. Bella, why don't you stay and enjoy the festival ? said Edward.

The girl comes with us said Felix.

That's not going to happen - said Edward.

Adelyn suddenly appeared to them, pulling back the hood of her white coat.

Come on guys, it's a festival said Adelyn.

She reaches Edward and Bella positioning herself in a protective stance as well.

We wouldn't want to make a scene said Adelyn.

There won't be any scene. And we'll still win said Felix with a smirk.

But not easily said Edward.

ENOUGH said a small girl.

Felix and Demetri backed off immediately. Edward and Adelyn steps back as well. Bella can see they're afraid of this small girl.

Jane said Edward nodded his head.

" Who is she " asked Bella to Adelyn.

Just do what she says and don't ask any questions said Adelyn.

Jane tosses Edward a over coat.

Follow me said Jane as she simply turned and heads up the alley, confident they'll follow.

Jane leads Edward, Bella and Adelyn through several narrow, dark alley. Their path dead ends at a wall of brick.

Jane just strides forward and without breaking the pace drops down into a open hole in the street, it's a drain. Adelyn follows Jane. Bella looks down, sees nothing but blackness.

It's alright Addy will catch you said Edward taking Bella wrists, dangles her over the hole. Bella closed her eyes as she drops through the darkness just to be caught by Adelyn. Edward lands beside them, then Felix and Demetri.

An elegantly decorated space with old world charm. They're were greeted politely by Gianna. An attractive human receptionist. Bella, Edward and Adelyn faces three ancients as the door opens : Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Aro rises, to greet them like old friends, taking Edward's hand.

What a happy surprise ! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful ? said Aro.

Caius has a sour expression and Marcus could care less. Aro doesn't release. Edward's hand, looks at him -

Her blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty. How can you both stand to be so close to her ? asked Aro looking both of Adelyn and Edward.

It's not without effort said Edward.

I can see that said Aro laughing.

One touch and Aro can see every thought I ever had in my life said Edward.

You're quite the telepath yourself Edward. But wait you're sister can do a lot more that you interesting but you both cannot read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating said Aro as he releases Edward's hand and turns to Bella.

I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well said Aro reaching for Bella's hand. She hesitates and finally takes it.

A beat as he hold her hand... confusion sweeping over him.

Interesting said Aro as he releases her, moves back to his chair, deep in thought.

I wonder if ... said Aro.

NO said Edward.

Let's see if she's immune to all our powers shall we Jane ? asked Aro.

Jane turns towards Bella but Edward strings in front of her - Jane instead focuses her gaze on Edward which flings him across the room where he collapses, withering in agony. Jane concentrates on him with small smile enjoying his pain.

STOP ! screamed Bella.

Adelyn and Bella rush to his side. As soon as she looks away, Edward's pain ceases. Adelyn is more determined to use Jane's power that she was waiting for this long to do it. Edward shakes his head.

Jane, dear. The girl ? said Aro.

Jane's gaze now turns towards Bella who cringes waiting the pain ... but nothing happens. Jane's grins is replaced by Anger. Aro laughs like a child with a new toy.

Jane infuriated moves towards Bella, Adelyn jumps before Bella. Aro stops her with tiny gesture.

Remarkable ! she confounds us all. So what do we do with you now ? asked Aro.

You already know what you'll do Aro said Marcus with same expression.

She knows too much; she's a liability said Caius.

That's true. Unless Edward intends to give her immortality... but that's not your intention is it . Shame said Aro.

He nods to Felix who moves towards Bella but only takes a step before Edward tackles him to the ground.


	60. Chapter 60

Edward don't said Bella.

Adelyn heaps to help but several guards holds her back which is no easy job as she struggles mightily -

Edward is fast , anticipating Felix's move before he makes them. Adelyn is giving instructions as she sees the movements before. But Felix is stronger.

Stop this ! please said Bella.

But Aro ignores her leans forward to study Edward. Jane is itching to step in. Aro gestures her back. It is a luck that Jane is not using her powers. Adelyn knew how to use them now if she used it on Edward she is done for it there is no guaranty that she would leave her alive.

The guards is then occupied by the thrashing Adelyn.

Do it ! kill me ! just leave them alone ! said Bella.

Enough said Aro surprised and intrigued.

Felix immediately releases Edward who manages to look up. He sees kneeling in front of Aro.

Get away from her said Edward as he moves towards Aro immediately pinned by Jane's invisible power.

He is withers in agony. Adelyn can no longer bear Edward's suffering -.

Please, stop. I've already seen it said Adelyn.

Addy stay out of this said Edward not wanting her expose her powers to anyone.

I know what to do said Adelyn ignoring him.

Aro intrigued, gestures for Jane to stop. Edward goes limp when he saw what Adelyn is going to do.

... Don't said Edward.

I'm the one who will change Bella said Adelyn. Bella is taken aback by this. Aro is surprised as well.

Please. Be my guest said Aro.

Not here. Her father is in law enforcement. If she goes missing there will be questions said Adelyn.

He is easily dealt with said Caius.

It will happen. See for yourself said Adelyn thrusts her hand out. Aro nods to the guards who releases her. She gives him her hand. He closes his eyes.

 **Adelyn Vision:**

 _Edward hunts a deer. Matching his pace is another vampire - Bella! she's pale and beautiful. She and Edward smile at each other as they take a last ground heal for the kill._

Mesmerizing ! to see the things you've seen, that hasn't happened yet ! said Aro releasing her hand.

Adelyn moves to Edward's side, helps him up.

I'm so sorry Edward thought Adelyn and Edward nods his head.

Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal. Go make your preparations said Aro.

Bela hurries to Edward side too. Caius is put out.

Let us be done with this. Heidi will arrive any moment said Marcus.

We make sure you follows through. I wouldn't delay. We do not offer second chances said Caius.

Edward now recovered, takes Bella and Adelyn by the arm. They cautiously, back towards the door.

Nice fishing, Heidi, save some for me said Demetri as they make their way outside.

Heidi smiles. She gives Bella a curious glance and then continuous on.

This may please. Stay together said Heidi. Edward and Adelyn rush Bella out - as the screaming gets louder and louder.

They went to a hotel room near by so they can escape the sun.

I need to get Bella's bag back said Adelyn.

Sure Addy said Edward amused for her excuse.

Bella was asleep for an hour and woke up from her sleep.

Where's Adelyn ? asked Bella in panic.

" She went to retrieve your bags from where she stashed them this morning " said Edward.

" She's stealing a car isn't she ?" asked Bella.

Edward grinned and said " Not till we're we are ready to leave".

Bella got ready as Edward led Bella towards a dark car waiting in a poll of shadow to the right of the gate with the engine running. Edward slid into the back seat with Bella.

Adelyn looked them with an apology " I'm sorry" she gestured vaguely towards the dashboard. " There wasn't much to choose from ".

"It's fine Addy. They can't all be 911 turbos " said Edward grinning.

I may have to acquire one of those legally. " It was fabulous ". Alice would like it too said Adelyn.

" I'll get you one for Christmas " Edward promised.

Adelyn beamed and said " yellow".

Bella won the fight against her heavy lids. She was awake when they reached the airport of Alaska.

Neither Adelyn or Edward was surprised by the reception that waited for us at SeaTac airport, but it caught Bella off guard.

Jasper was the first one to move. He didn't seem to see anyone else. His eyes were only for Adelyn. She went quickly to his side.

Jasper was holding her like his life is about to end when Adelyn is gone.

Alice skipped to Bella and hugged her.

Thank you so much said Alice.

Esme threw her arms around Edward, and she looked like she would be cry if that was possible.

You will never put me through that again Esme nearly growled.

" Sorry MOM" said Edward.

Thank you Bella said Carlisle.

Emmett and Rosalie leaning against the black sedan under the dim lights of the parking garage revived.

Edward and Adelyn stiffened.

Don't she feels awful said Esme.

She should be. I almost lost my brother said Adelyn.

It's not her fault said Bella.

Let her make amends. We'll ride with Adelyn and Jasper said Esme.

Addy come on said Jasper.

Adelyn glowered at Rosalie.

" Please Addy ! " said Bella.

It's okay Addy said Edward putting his hand of Adelyn.

Adelyn sighed and went with Jasper.

You're sitting on lap darling so Alice can sit with as well said Jasper.

Okay, but Alice will be driving the car said Adelyn.

Yes, thanks Addy. About " The new car " said Alice.

Adelyn is grinning ear to ear and sat on Jasper's lap. Jasper holds Adelyn so tightly if she was human she would be squeezed. But Adelyn feels as if it's very comforting.

Alice drove the car to Forks. It took them nearly half a day from Alaska to Forks. They reached their house leaving Bella and Edward in Bella's place.

Esme ! Me and Addy will be at the club house said Jasper.

Of course, but come soon said Esme.

Jasper and Adelyn left the house. Suddenly Jasper picked Adelyn bridal style and ran to the club house.

Jazz I can walk you know said Adelyn.

What ? I haven't seen you in three days. Can't I have my wife alone for some time ? asked Jasper.

Well, what do you want to do ? asked Adelyn.

Jasper smirked and started kiss Adelyn. When Adelyn's phone goes off. Jasper groaned and said Let's not attend the call and continue our work.

It's from Alice. I don't want her here busting open and comes to see us said Adelyn as she read the called Id.


	61. Chapter 61

Jasper pouted. Adelyn pecked his lips and answered the phone.

Hello ? said Adelyn.

I'm sorry to disturb you. But Bella wants to talk to us said Alice.

We'll be there said Adelyn.

What's the matter ? asked Jasper kissing her neck.

Bella wants to talk to us said Adelyn.

Can't she wait for sometime please come on said Jasper.

I want to do this too really but she wants to talk. So we finish our talk and we do it later said Adelyn and kissed him.

Fine huffed Jasper and they left the house and made their way to the main house.

" You all know what Edward wants. And you know what I want. But I won't force myself on you " said Bella.

The entire family surrounded Bella. The house has been restored to it's original warm and beauty. Edward sits off the sides as Bella address them.

I think the only fair way to handle this is by vote - said Bella.

You can't be serious said Edward.

This is my meeting, Edward said Bella firmly.

However this turns out, I'm not letting the Volturi hurt you. I'll go back to Italy alone said Bella.

The hell you will. I'm not missing another fight said Emmett.

That's not up for a vote, Emmett. I don't want you involved said Bella.

We always been involved, honey and we're not going to stop said Esme.

No, please - I want you to seriously think about this. If I join you, you'll be stuck with me forever. It's a huge decision. And I want - I need your honesty here said Bella.

They nod or otherwise communicate agreement.

Then let's talk a vote ... Adelyn ? said Bella.

Adelyn is conflicted about this one hand she will be betraying Edward or Jasper.

I deeply admire your courage you had to save my brother. I know I said I would change but that's not Edward wants. If our life switched and Jasper told me to remain human I would do it in a heart beat. So I have to say is that you chose yourself and didn't care for Edward's wish. I don't want to sound like I'm murdering you but you are causing pain for Jasper so I vote yes said Adelyn.

Bella nodded her head and said Alice ?.

Like you not already my sister of course yes said Alice jumps up and hugs Bella.

Bella smiles and said Jasper ?

I vote yes. It'll be a relief not want to kill you all the time said Jasper and sits nest to Adelyn.

I'm sorry whispered Jasper Adelyn nodded her head and cuddle up to him.

Thanks ... okay, Rosalie ? said Bella.

Rosalie is torn, look at Edward and Adelyn their look stony towards her.

Edward, Adelyn I'm sorry for what I did I really am. And I know you both are not really ready to forgive me. But this isn't the life I would have chose this for myself. I wish there'd been someone to vote no for me... said Rosalie looking at Carlisle and Adelyn and continued So "No".

Bella takes it stoically Emmett bounds over and lifts Bella into a bear hug.

I vote hell yeah. We can pick a fight with the Volturi some other way said Emmett.

Esme approaches and embraces Bella warily.

I already think of you as part of the family. Yes said Esme.

Thank you said Bella.

Carlisle moves, not to Bella, but to -

Edward said Carlisle.

You can't go along with this, Carlisle you know what this means said Edward.

You've chosen not to live without her which leave me no choice. I won't loose my son and ( turns to Bella) But Adelyn won't change you even if she can do it. It'd be good if I do it said Carlisle.

The front door suddenly slams. Edward is gone. Bella blanches but turns to the family.

Thank you, Thank you all said Bella.

This is not a celebration said Adelyn as she went outside to find Edward.

She could feel the pain he's going through as she sat next to him leaning on his shoulder to support him.

I know you would've said " No" too. I also know that you're doing only for Jasper. Thank you said Edward.

What choice do I have ? I will be betray you or Jasper. I'm sorry too said Adelyn.

Bella came to see them. She feels that she could also have a sibling more now than ever by seeing them.

When ? asked Edward turning to see Bella.

After graduation said Bella.

Let's take you home it's almost morning said Adelyn as she went to take her Ashton Martin and came near them.

Just two months said Edward as they climbed the car. Adelyn left them and went to the main house.

It'll be for Dad, that way. I can pretend to be at college somewhere. Carlisle suggested it But ... I wish you'be the one to change me said Bella with emotion.

Would you be willing to trade for that ? asked Edward.

Name it Edward said Bella.

Five more years as a human answered Edward.

The Volturi won't wait that long said Bella.

I'll settle for three said Edward.

I won't risk it. It'll have to be Carlisle or Adelyn said Bella sadly shakes her head.

He takes her hand said Why are you so willing to give up your soul ? asked Edward.

Because I don't believe you've lost yours. And I share mine with you forever said Bella.

He looks at her kisses her hand ... then suddenly Edward slams on the brakes - - two person stands in the road directly in front of them - it's Jacob and Selena. Jacob glares then turns and drags Selena into the wood.

What are they doing ? asked Bella.

They wants to talk to me said Edward.

Well, they can talk to me first said Bella.

Edward and Bella tramp through the woods to find Jacob and Selena leaning against a tree. Their expression is hard.

You're still alive said Jacob.

I've been calling you said Bella.

Couldn't you drop by ? asked Selena.

She thinks I'm keeping you away said Edward.

Stay out of our head said Jacob.

Dad grounded me, Jake we're trying to get back before he wakes up said Bella.


	62. Chapter 62

Jacob ! Selena ! I know you have something to say to me but I'd like to say something first. Alright ? asked Edward.

Jacob and Selena folds their arms and waited.

Thank you, for keeping Bella alive when I didn't said Edward.

No you didn't. And it wasn't for your benefit, trust me snapped Selena.

I know, I'm still grateful. But I'm back now. And I'm not leaving Bella's side till she orders me away said Edward.

We'll see said Jacob.

Either way, we'll handle Victoria from here on out said Edward.

She's been laying low. Ever since your freaky sister showed up. Guess she can't stand you Cullens either said Jacob.

She'll come back said Edward.

If she does, she's ours. She killed on our turf said Selena.

We'll see said Edward.

Our turn to talk. We're here to remind you about a key point in the treaty said Jacob.

I haven't forgotten said Edward.

Good said Jacob.

What ? what key point ? asked Bella.

If any of them bites a human, the truce is over. We fight or be killed said Selena.

But ... if I choose it, it's none of you're business Sel said Bella.

Selena flinched but stayed for Jacob.

Jacob is horrified, starting to shake with rage.

If you what !? No. No way. I won't let you said Jacob.

Bella step back said Selena panicked as she tries to control Jacob.

You're not gonna be one of them said Jacob.

That's not your call - said Bella.

You know what we'll do to you Bella said Jacob.

We won't have a choice - said Selena.

We're done here - said Edward.

Edward takes Bella's arm, starts to pull her away. Jacob lunges, trying to extract Bella from him.

You don't speak for her ! said Jacob.

Edward pushes Jacob and Selena away; Jacob flips back ten feet in the air, but he phases into a wolf. Selena also shifts facing Edward teeth bearing. They are in an attack stance. Edward shifts stances as well, ready for a fight -

Stop said Bella.

Jacob and Selena circle Edward. As Selena comes to the back of them who seconds from lunging -

Get out of here Bella now ! said Edward.

You do this, you'll be going through me said Bella moving in front of Edward. Selena and Jacob still teeth bearing.

I swear to God, I'm not moving said Bella.

They realizes that she is dead serious. Edward backs off so does Jacob. Selena moves closer to Jacob still ready to fight.

Selena please give me a second please said Bella pleading.

 _She is the reason Harry Clearwater dead. I lost one of my hero because of HER. Tell her to leave me alone. I'm not her friend anymore. I don't care for her even if she died said Selena - wolf_ to Edward and went inside the forest.

SELENA wait said Bella.

She won't hear you Bella said Edward.

Bella started to cry and move to Jacob at least he would give her a chance. Edward shakes his head. Doesn't move an inch.

Read his thoughts. Is he going to hurt me ? asked Bella.

Edward does and finally reluctantly backs away. But his eyes never leaves the wolf's. They glare at one another.

Bella carefully approaches the wolf, blocking his line of sight. Her voice is kind and pleading.

Jacob I love you you're my best friend - please don't make me choose. Because it'll be him. It's always been him said Bella.

Anguish sweeps through the wolf's fierce face. It's even harder to take than when he's in human form -

But you know how important you are to me said Bella.

They heard a small howl, suddenly Jacob wolf bolts out of there then Selena runs towards the Clearwater's house and barks loudly. They came towards the sound.

I'll bring some clothes said Sue going inside.

Seth comes towards the wolf with Leah. The wolf licks Seth's cheek and snuggles with Leah. Seth deeply blushed from the lick kiss from Selena.

Here said Sue giving the clothes. The wolf grabs the clothes and goes to the shrub and changes back and comes towards them to meet.

I need to talk to Seth alone for few minutes. Is that okay said Selena.

Of course said Sue as she led Leah inside.

Are you okay ? asked Seth worried that something happened to her.

Yeah, remember you asked a question when you saw me at your house said Selena.

Sam said something about imprinting said Seth.

It's what we do when the wolf needs a partner. We imprint each other. I imprinted on you the first time I saw you said Selena as they sat near the house.

You didn't say anything to me why ? You don't like me ? asked Seth.

I loved you the minute I saw you. I couldn't give you what you need. I can't have kids. I believe that's the whole point of imprinting is to find a suitable partner. I may not be suitable said Selena.

Hey, I don't need kids. I just want you forever. We won't stop from shifting we have each other said Seth and kissed her for the first time. Her pain was vanished for the first time she felt completed.

Adelyn POV: (Bella's house).

Addy, if I didn't become Vampire, the Volturi would kill me. I did, my best friends would do the job themselves or get killed in the attempt what do I do ? asked Bella as she sat next to me.

I fell the same way Bella. Edward wants me to say " No" but Jasper wants you to change. I still believe you need to choose now. I'm here every step to help you I said.

Do you have regrets Addy, me being a Vampire asked Bella.

Just one. You won't remember much of your human life I said.

What's the hardest part you have to experience in this life ? asked Bella.

It was before I found Jasper. In 1927 I became a pediatrician. I saw two of my patients die. I was selfish. I stopped reading minds. If I did I would have saved them. But I couldn't I said.

What are their names ? asked Bella.

Jason and Cynthia I said closing my eyes.

I'm sorry said Bella.

If wish I could have a chance to see them again I said.

I really am sorry. Does Edward know ? asked Bella.

No, You, Jasper and Carlisle are the only person to know this but somethings only Jasper know I said.

Am I special ? asked Bella smiling.

I spaced out for a second and said Jasper need me and " Yes " you are special. See you Bella. I kissed her cheeks and jumped out of the window and disappeared.


End file.
